Whisked Away
by DanceHaleyDance
Summary: When Marluxia wants something, he gets it. Axel can keep trying to protect poor Roxas, but with him failing to save Zexion, he knows Roxas won't be safe. What, with all these weird visions coming to him. Can they save him before he's whisked away?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Wow. I seriously didn't think I would be able to do this!

Well, I'll try to keep posting new chapters up as much as I can!

Reviews are welcome! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

In a dream, the blonde upward spiky hair boy was alone. In reality, that's not the case. The boy whipped his head around and looked at the man with feathery pink hair across from him. A short gasp escaped the blonde's lips. The pink man seemed the like that. He chuckled throatily and took a step to the boy. The boy's hand clenched up and his heart started racing.

"Oh Roxas, you know I would never hurt you," the man cooed.

"Stay away from me Marluxia. I-I'll…," Roxas stammered.

"Roxas, we both know you won't hurt me either," Marluxia said. The pink man took another step forward. Roxas put his foot out, ready to defend himself.

"Roxas, my sweet Roxas," he sighed. Marluxia closed the distance between the two of them. He wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him close against his cloaked body. Roxas struggled against him, but he knew he was no match. Marluxia leaned in close to Roxas, his lips so close. Roxas voice somehow escaped him. He opened his mouth for a scream but, Marluxia had him intoxicated with his flowery smell.

"Axel!" Roxas managed to croak out. Marluxia stopped mid-kiss and whipped his head up. His perfectly trained eyes scanned the alleyway for anything suspicious. Something knocked over a trash can with a loud _bang_. Marluxia growled warningly and started for Roxas' lips again.

"Let him go," demanded a deep voice from the shadows. Marluxia was, again, so close to getting the kiss he wanted. Instead, he laughed loudly and pulled away from the terrified blonde. Marluxia wrapped his other arm around Roxas.

"Jealous are you Ax?" Marluxia said.

"Marly, I _will_ come over there and kick your ass. But we all know you don't want your poor face all mashed up," Axel said, stepping into the light. He tugged off the hood he had and shook out his red backward spiked hair. His green eyes shone in the dimly lit alley. Roxas looked over at him and he sighed with relief.

"But Axel! You know I really want him!" Marluxia purred. Roxas gagged silently.

"Go find Larxene or something. Leave Roxas alone," Axel hissed. Marluxia rolled his eyes and released the blonde. He quickly half crawled over to Axel and wrapped his arms around his waist. Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest. Axel smiled softly and wrapped a protective arm around Roxas.

"I shall have him one day," Marluxia vowed, running out of the alley. Axel grimaced in his direction and looked down at Roxas. He could feel Roxas shaking slightly.

"Roxas, it's okay. He's gone," Axel said. Roxas looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

"H-he said he was gonna get me. Will you let him Axel?" Roxas said, on the verge of tears. Axel rubbed his back soothingly and murmured for him to calm down. Roxas rested his head on Axel's chest and held back his tears.

"Let's just go back inside, Dem's got to be waiting for us," Axel said. Roxas nodded against him and let him go, taking hold of Axel's hand. Axel noticed how cold it felt, but shook it off. They walked over to the door in the alley and Axel unlocked it and led them inside. Roxas pulled Axel up the stairs and to their apartment door. Demyx must've heard them come in because the door was yanked open. He grabbed Roxas' collar and dragged the two of them inside.

Axel sat on the white sofa sitting under the window. Roxas climbed onto his lap and laid his head on his shoulder. Demyx shut the door and stood in front of him, hands on his hips, and foot tapping. He had a very rare angry stare beamed at Roxas. Roxas chuckled nervously and turned scarlet.

"Roxas, mind telling me what the hell went through your head when you decided to leave unattended?" Demyx asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

Not sure if I got any reviews.

Which kind of stinks.

Well, here's the second chapter to 'Whisked Away'!

I have this idea that every Monday I'll add a new chapter.

Like it? I think so! Well, reviews please!(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I just wanted to take out the trash! Jesus, I didn't think Marly would be out there!" Roxas defended, sitting up a bit. "Besides, _you_ were in the bathroom, singing or whatever. I didn't think you would notice Dem!"

Demyx turned red himself before he retorted with, "Your just lucky Axel showed up in time!"

"Yeah I know, and I love Axel for that," Roxas smiled, turning towards the man he loved.

"If Marluxia _ever_ lays a hand on him again," Axel grumbled to himself. Roxas rolled his eyes and fell back on him. Demyx sat cross legged on the floor and leaned against the couch. He felt like crying. Dem couldn't let something like that ever happen to anyone again. He already lost his Zexion to Marly's clutches. Now he wanted Roxas too? When would he quit and just give back all the people he took. Marluxia destroyed so many lives with his greedy ways. The feather brain had his three lackeys and all the captives he could get.

"I won't let Roxas go either Axel," Demyx said. Axel looked down at his blonde mullet haired best friend and grinned. Demyx knew how much Roxas meant to Axel. Axel knew how much Zexion had meant to Demyx. Yet, he still had Zexion slip away from them. No way would Axel ever let that go. It was his fault Demyx wasn't his usual peppy, spunky self over the past year.

Marluxia had pretty much brainwashed Larxene, Xigbar, and Lexaeus with promises of lovers. Never had he even given them a taste of what he takes. Marly sends his crooks out to capture his object of affection and when they have succeeded, he would reward them with _nothing_. The three of them were brain dead, such fools. Marluxia has gained only four people as of Axel and Demyx's knowledge. Xaldin, Saïx, Naminé and a boy with the name of Riku have been taken away. They have contacted some of the victim's relations. So far, they've only been able to get Xaldin's man Luxord, Naminé's father Vexen and Saïx's lover Xemnas. Axel tried his hardest to find someone that would know Riku to get them to join forces and help get everyone back.

Every month, they hold two meetings to try and plan to find Marluxia's hide out. Demyx usually remained silent at the meetings until very recently. He became angered and exploded at oddest times. Time was just eating at him. He missed his Zexi just too much. Roxas wasn't allowed at the meetings anymore. After the first few months, Roxas just couldn't handle it. Naminé was his friend and he remembered meeting that boy Riku once. Tears would roll down his cheeks in silent sobs and Axel couldn't stand seeing Roxas cry.

Demyx was thinking of the first time he met Zexion. He remembered being in the park, strumming his guitar and singing softly of a lost love. Dem had his guitar case out, hoping to get a few dollars. Unfortunately, no one seemed to like the idea of a mullet haired boy singing about love in a park. Yet, someone was as kind enough to drop a twenty into his case. Demyx had stopped in the middle of his song and looked up at the extremely kind person. He saw the slate haired man whose bangs droop over his one eye. The man smiled, a book in hand. Demyx grinned back and introduced himself. The other man said his name was 'Zexion' and thus started their friendship. That friendship soon turned into a relationship when Zexion made his move for Demyx just as Demyx was trying out his own luck with Zexion.

He was dreaming of their first official date when Axel kicked his shoulder slightly. Demyx snapped back into reality and turned around, his face already dipping into a frown. Axel moved a finger to his mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. He pointed at Roxas who happened to be snoring and drooling away on Axel. Demyx and Axel laughed as hushed as they could make it. Roxas stirred in his sleep and Axel shifted him into his arms bride's style and carefully got up from the sofa. He stepped over Demyx and headed from their bedroom in the back.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to Dem. Demyx smiled and climbed onto the sofa. He laid down and put his hands behind his head. The ceiling fan whirred around in a circle and Dem felt distracted by it. He soon found himself following the fan around with his head, completely in a trance. He didn't even notice when Axel came back. Dem only noticed when Axel was clutching his stomach, laughing controllably. Demyx blushed a deep red and sat up.

"You didn't see that," Demyx said.

"Sure I didn't DemDem," Axel said sarcastically.

"Just take a seat and let's get to talking."

"What are we talking about tonight anyway?" Demyx hit himself in the forehead and shook his head.

"What I do?" Axel asked.

"Oh nothing, you're just taking over my personality," Demyx grinned


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Happy Monday!

Seeing as it's Monday, here's another chapter for Whisked Away!

Sorry for it being so short :/

I just... had some things to do. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is a lot longer :)

Well, here we go! Happy reading!

Review and favorite? Sounds good!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Okay Axel, down to business," Demyx said. Axel sat next to Demyx and put his arm on the side of the sofa, crossing one leg under him.

"When's the next meeting?" Axel questioned.

"Saturday."

"Today's only Sunday. That gives us plenty of time to collect ideas for then!"

"Ax… today's Friday."

"No, you're shitting me. It's… only Sunday," Axel said.

"It's really Friday," Demyx said, puzzled at his friend. Axel then began to cuss underneath his breath. Demyx put a hand on his shoulder and patted it.

"Don't stress. You had a busy week, what with teaching during the day and protecting Roxas at night. Man, your starting to sound like a superhero," Demyx smiled.

"Just call me Super Axel!" Axel laughed.

The two of them sat there, staring into space. There was an awkward silence and Axel huffed out a sigh. Demyx looked at his own legs and felt a tear roll down his cheek and plop onto his lap. Axel put a finger under his chin and lifted his best friend's head up.

"We'll save him," Axel promised. Demyx smiled at him and wiped away yet another tear.

"I know we will," he said softly.

"Five years. Five fucking _years_ this bastard has been doing this. He's got yours only a year ago and now he's after mine," Axel growled. He punched the sofa, imagining it as Marluxia. Ax punched it again and he was winding up for a third hit when Demyx put his hand out.

"Don't beat up the furniture. It's not its fault," Dem joked. Axel loosened slowly and laughed half heartily.

"And to think he was our _friend_." Axel spit out the word and Demyx sighed.

"We were teenagers then, only sixteen. Look, your twenty five. There's a lot of time in between ages sixteen and twenty. Something in him could have snapped easily. He's got Larxy with him. She could have manipulated him and then he in turn messed with her mind," Demyx said.

"Roxas is so young though," Axel groaned.

"Roxas is twenty two. He's not a little kid Ax. Stop thinking of him as a little boy. Then you're just making yourself seem like a pedophile. That sure doesn't paint a pretty picture," Dem said. Axel growled at him and Demyx chuckled.

"Dem, I don't want to lose him. I-I love him," Axel sighed.

"I know you do. I felt the same when I knew he was stalking poor Zexi," he said, looking at the floor, trying not to cry. Axel felt a twang of guilt hit him. The day Zexion was taken Axel was supposed to be watching him. Demyx had a gig at a café so he asked Axel to keep an eye on Zexion. Well, Axel had to go to the store for a bit to grab a few groceries. He trusted that Zexion would be safe just about fifteen minutes. Well, when Axel returned, the place was a mess. It was an obvious sign of a struggle. Demyx's place was a mess. Pictures were shattered, the couch was flipped over entirely. Axel didn't even want to see the rest of the place. Marluxia had left a note. It read, 'See you soon pretty boys'.

"Demyx, I'm so sorry," Axel whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

It's Monday yet again! That means yet another chapter of Whisked Away!

This one is slightly a bit longer than the other one.

Now, this seems more boring right now, but I **_swear _**it's going to get better.

Sound great? Alright, Happy Monday and Happy Reading!

Review and favorite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Axel, stop. Just stop. I already forgave you. You are making it up to me by helping find my Zexi," Demyx said, putting a hand on his knee.

"But, it's all my fault. Marluxia wouldn't have got him and he wouldn't be after Roxas!"

Demyx shook his head and buried his face in his hands. Axel just didn't understand the concept of 'I forgive you. Stop beating yourself up over it'. When he does something it's stuck with him for life. No matter how many times you say it.

Axel turned on the television in hopes of catching the end of the news. The TV fizzled to life and on screen were the two anchormen, chattering away like little annoying birds. Axel rolled his eyes, figuring he just missed the news when the one anchorman had his finger to the ear piece in his ear. There were a few whispers and soon he spoke.

"This just in, it turns out this will be my final broadcast for a while _because I'm on vacation!_" he said. Axel growled in frustration at the same time the other anchorman did. He flicked off the TV and chucked the remote at a chair.

"That's not real news. The bastard just got lucky," Axel hissed.

"Ax, it's everyone's lucky day. Did you forget? Marly _almost_ got Roxas. But you saved him just in time. Isn't that lucky?" Demyx hinted. Axel pushed Dem backwards.

"Oh, hush up. Will you?"

Demyx laughed at Axel's angered expression and Axel couldn't help but join in. It was a stupid reason to get angry over. Axel just guessed he was still pissed over the fact Marluxia almost kissed his man. If Marly even so much as _touched_ Roxas's lips, Axel would've ripped out his throat with his bare hands right then and there. The thought of Marly bleeding out, Roxas thinking of Axel as a hero… his mind was set on fire. Many ideas of how to kill Marluxia whizzed through his brain at once. Axel chuckled wickedly and his grin widened.

"Ax, with that evil laugh and smile to match, I imagine that you have thought of something devious. A part of me says… 'Oh! Ask him! It must be terrible! A way to get rid of Marly forever?' and the other part of me says 'Oh shit. Don't even ask'," Demyx said, raising an eyebrow at Axel.

"Dem, you sure do know me!" Axel said. Demyx shrugged and punched Axel in the shoulder. Axel kicked Demyx in the leg and smirked.

"I miss Zexion," Demyx sighed randomly.

"I miss him too. He was a good buddy," Axel frowned.

A few moments of silence past by. Axel figured that Demyx was thinking of his lost love again. His eyes went all teary and starry. That only happened when the slate haired boy was brought up. Lately, it hasn't been a lot. Demyx and Zexion's two year anniversary was coming up in a couple months. It just going to be a day of heart break and misery if Zexion was found by then.

"Axel, do you mind if I crash here again?" Demyx asked.

"When do you ever go home? Your extra store of clothes is running out," Axel chuckled. Demyx grinned as Axel got up. He ruffled Dem's hair and started for the bedroom. Demyx laid back down on the sofa as Axel returned with a pillow and a blanket for him. He threw it on top of him and smirked as he returned back.

Demyx put the pillow behind his head and tossed the blanket over his legs. He looked at the ceiling and continued to watch the spinning fan above. Dem felt like he was being put under that trance again. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Turning on his side, he tried to fall asleep easily. It seems like yet another troubled sleep for Demyx again. What would that make it? He guessed it would be at least the third night in a row. Dem could practically feel the bags under his eyes begin to form. Well, his troubled sleep could easily be caused by the fact he had been sleeping on Axel's couch for about that long anyway.

Axel shut his door behind him and tip toed to the bed. He heard Roxas snoring lightly on his side. Axel smiled at his sleeping lover and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a beater and a pair of basketball shorts. '_Those probably haven't been worn in years,'_ Axel thought, switching out his hoodie and well worn jeans for his chosen pajamas. He shuffled over to the bed and carefully and quietly climbed in. Trying not to wake Roxas, he draped his arm over him protectively. Axel closed his eyes and soon he was out like a light, dreaming of plans for the up and coming meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Whoa! I almost thought I was going to miss this Monday!

No way would I leave my loyal readers waiting. I love you all too much :)

Well, Happy Monday! Here's a short little chapter.

I PROMISE that everything should get more exciting from now on!

Enjoy reading! Review and favorite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Roxas sensed the sunlight peering in through Axel's window. He smiled and stretched out his legs. On him was Axel's arm, as usual. Carefully, Roxas turned over, not opening his eyes yet. He put an arm on his lover and snuggled close.

"Good morning Axel," Roxas yawned happily.

"Morning my sweet Roxas," said a voice that didn't belong to Axel. Confused, Roxas opened his eyes and let a loud, piercing scream. Laying there next to him wasn't his green eyed lover. Roxas covered his eyes and continued to scream.

"No! Get away! No! You can't be here! Leave me alone!" Roxas screamed.

"Roxas? Roxas! Hey! Shh, don't scream! What's wrong? Roxas!" called out a distant Axel.

"Yeah, don't scream Roxas. He'll find us then," something whispered in Roxas' ear.

Roxas uncovered his eyes again and there sat Axel, upside down triangle tattoos on his face and all. Tears rolled down Roxas' face as he pulled Axel close to him. He began to sob loudly. Demyx soon busted into the room, a baseball bat in hand. Axel jumped when he heard the door slam against the wall.

"Jesus Christ Dem!" Axel shouted, turning around.

"I heard Roxas screaming. Sorry!" Demyx apologized, putting the bat down on the ground.

"Where did you even get the bat?" Roxas sniffled.

"Honestly, I found it by the door," Demyx said. Roxas looked at Axel lips pursed.

"It's for, uh, intruders!" Axel covered. Roxas rolled his eyes and pecked at his lips quickly. Axel's face reddened and he squeezed Roxas.

"Roxas, why the hell were you screaming anyway?" Demyx asked, sitting at the foot of the bed. Roxas turned ghostly white and Axel rubbed his side.

"C'mon, tell us," Axel cooed.

"Alright, I guess I was dreaming… of Marly. I thought I was awake, so I rolled over to hopefully see Axel, but Marluxia was there. So, I covered my eyes and started screaming. Axel was somewhere there, telling me to shut up and Marluxia whispered, 'Yeah. Don't let him hear us.' or something like that," Roxas said. He shuddered and hid his face in Axel's chest.

"It was only a dream. Marluxia can never get in here," Axel murmured.

"Alright Ax, it's one. You guys slept in long enough. Let's get ready," Demyx said, turning towards the dresser. He pulled out an outfit consisting of jeans and a white t-shirt. Dem saluted them and walked out of the room. Axel heard the bathroom door close. He stretched out his arms and had to pry Roxas off of him for him to even get out of bed. Roxas sighed, but unwillingly let him go. He sat against the headboard and watched Axel shuffle around the room.

"Where am I going during the meeting today?" Roxas asked.

"Kairi's," he said, pulling open the closet door. Roxas groaned from behind him and Axel smirked.

"But Kairi is so controlling!" Roxas said.

"She's your sister. Deal with it."

Axel grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and a blue polo for Roxas and a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt for himself. He tossed Roxas' outfit at him and took his. Axel shut the closet door and sat down on the floor. He drew his knees to his chest and put his head down, eyes closed. Roxas frowned and got up to sit next to him. He placed an arm over Axel's shoulders and scooted closer.

"Babe, you shouldn't be so stressed. I don't want you to lose your gorgeous red hair," Roxas laughed. Axel looked up at him, a fake smile plastered on his face. Roxas leaned in and kissed his forehead. It was going to be a long stressful day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Monday again! And it's Labor Day!

Here's one of my longer chapters. I think it's the longest to date!

Well, happy readings!

Review and favorite :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Demyx was out soon enough and then Axel hopped into the shower. Roxas was curled up on the sofa, the TV playing softly in the background. Demyx was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, flipping through a catalogue. Roxas grew bored of the television and looked at Demyx. He had a pair of reading glasses on and when something interested him, Dem would stop and stare at it. Roxas heaved a sigh and Demyx looked over at him.

"We both know I'm not an interesting person to stare at," he chuckled.

"Dem, it's so boring not being able to go back to work, or visit my friends. How long until I'm finally free?" Roxas said.

"Roxy, we aren't sure how long it's going to take. You should've known that by now."

"Can I at least go to the meeting today?"

"You cry too much, especially if that Naminé girl is brought up. I know she was your friend. But we can't have you bawling your eyes out during the meeting."

"At least I don't burst out screaming!"

"You're sounding like a child Roxas. Grow up, you're almost twenty three. Stop acting like a goddamn thirteen year old _brat_," Demyx snarled. Roxas sighed and turned back around. Demyx was right, he needed to be a man and not a little boy. The showered turned off and Roxas got up for his turn.

Axel dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. There was a knock on the door. He opened it up and Roxas stood there, a smile on his angel face. Axel felt the wind being knocked out of him right there. Roxy's face was so breath taking. He returned the smile and ran his fingers through Roxas' soft blonde hair. Axel kissed his forehead and then walked out of the bathroom.

Demyx was washing dishes when Axel got out of the bathroom. He turned around to look at Axel, but covered his eyes. Axel laughed loudly and strutted into his room. It was a joy to mess with Demyx.

"You know, it should be necessary to have clothes on at all times," Demyx said, turning back to the dishes.

"It's my house. Don't like it, get the fuck out," Axel called from the bedroom.

"Man, I thank my lucky stars you had a towel on!"

Axel was still laughing as he closed his bedroom door and quickly changed into the outfit he had laid out for him. He looked at the mirror connected to his dresser. The bed had to be made. Axel sighed and went over to fix the stray sheets. He smoothed out all the wrinkled spots. Tucking things in and straightening. When everything looked so perfect and tight where you could bounce a quarter off it, Axel smiled and left the bedroom.

"Roxas wants to go to the meeting," Demyx said out of the blue. Axel stopped in the archway.

"Why? He knows he shouldn't ask. We told him no more," Axel said.

"Well, maybe we could give the kid another chance."

"Then I'm having Kairi come over. As soon as he starts tearing up, she's taking him to her place."

"You were seriously going to leave him with Kairi?"

Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed his cell phone from the counter. He flipped it open and started to dial Kairi's number. It rang for a few moments before a sleepy girl answered her phone.

"Hello?" she grumbled.

"Kairi? I'm allowing Roxas at the meeting today. But I need you to be here too," Axel sighed. That seemed to wake her up.

"What time do you want me there?" she asked, more alert.

"Possibly six? That's not too late is it?"

"No! It's just fine. Alright, I'll see you later. I've got to go run some errands now… Give a kiss to Roxy for me? I miss my little brother," she said.

"Will do. Good bye Kairi!" Axel said, snapping the phone shut. He tossed it on the counter, letting it almost slide off. Axel rubbed his temples. It was a big thing, letting Roxas being at the meeting. Roxas crying was not a very nice sight. Axel wanted to cry whenever he saw his angel in tears.

"You made a good choice. It'll mean something to Roxy," Demyx smiled. Axel grinned with him, but deep down, he felt like it was a terrible decision.

Roxas turned the knobs off. Steam filled the room. He took a deep breath and sighed happily. He loved the feeling of after a shower. Sliding the glass door back, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried off his legs and arms. Then he covered his face with the towel, in an attempt to dry his hair and face at the same time. Roxas shook the towel through his wet hair and then wrapped it around his waist. Looking up at the mirror, he saw something.

Something or some_one_ was writing on the mirror. Roxas squinted his eyes through the steam.

"I'm…coming…dear sweet…Roxas," Roxas said, trying to make out the words. Underneath that, someone signed: 'Love always, Marly Darling'. His heart stopped. It didn't make sense. How could Marluxia being doing that? Roxas was sure he was all alone in the bathroom.

_**Roxas, stop. You're scaring yourself into seeing these things, **_Roxas thought, trying to calm himself. A deep laughed boomed throughout the room. That set Roxas off the edge. He screamed loudly and dove for inside the shower. Roxas slammed the sliding door shut and pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth. _**You're driving yourself insane Roxy dearest**_said a voice in Roxas' head.

"Leave me alone!" Roxas shouted to no one.

Axel thrust the door open, his breathing heavy and angry. Demyx stood behind him. Axel's green eyes scanned the room. Taking one step in, he took in a deep breath. Demyx followed closely.

"Roxas?"

"Axel?"

"Demyx?" Demyx said, trying to be funny. Axel elbowed him in the chest and walked over to the shower. He could see a figure inside the shower. Axel slid open the door and Roxas was there, still rocking backing and forth.

"It was him again," Roxas whispered, looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

It's Monday! I almost missed today!

Well, this is the longest chapter now!

That's only because I combined three other chapters to make them longer... and save a few chapters!

Well, happy reading! Favorite and review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Roxas was now fully clothed and they were all sitting in the living room. He had just finished explaining to them what he had seen and heard. Demyx listened, nodding occasionally. Axel cradled Roxas in his arms and listened to him. Poor Roxas was trembling.

"Zexion said he went through the same," Demyx mumbled. Axel and Roxas flicked their attention to him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Axel asked.

"He said, to not tell anyone. So that way they wouldn't think he's insane," Demyx said.

"We wouldn't have thought he was insane!" Axel and Roxas said together. Demyx shrugged.

"It seems like Marluxia messes you so much you start seeing things," Demyx said. There's a topic for the meeting tonight.

"Now I defiantly _have_ to go! C'mon Ax! Please!" Roxas begged. Axel blushed and Demyx looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I guess I forgot to mention. Roxas, you're allowed at the meeting," Axel said, Roxas' face lighting up, "on one condition. Kairi' there and she is taking you away at the first sniffle."

"Seriously? You're gonna have my older sister there babysitting me?" Roxas frowned. Axel kissed his forehead.

"That's from Kairi. And she's not that much older. Just three years. I'm four years older than you and you _love_ me," Axel grinned.

"Kairi's a pest."

"Roxas, remember our conversation earlier?" Demyx interrupted. Axel sent him a puzzled look and Demyx just shrugged him off. Roxas pouted, he did remember. He promised to grow up a bit.

"How long until the meeting?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at the clock on the wall.

"Seeing as how it's about three now, about three and a half hours or so," Axel said. Roxas sighed and Axel squeezed him tightly.

"Three and a half hours of nothing," Roxas murmured.

"Ax, maybe today we could all just go to Pence's for a bite. A late lunch or something," Demyx offered.

"Sound great. Wanna go Roxas? It's not like you have a choice or anything," Axel winked.

"I haven't seen Pence in ages! Do you think Olette is working?" Roxas said hopefully.

"Why so anxious to see her?" Axel teased. Roxas turned a light pink. He poked Roxy's cheek.

Demyx stood up and stretched out his arms and said, "Then let's get going!"

Axel slid Roxas off his lap and stood up. He held out his hand and Roxas took it. Axel interlocked their fingers and Demyx tossed Axel his car key's from the counter. He caught them and out the door the three of them went. Axel grabbed his hoodie from behind the door and locked the place up. Roxas threw him a confused look. It was the middle of summer. Why would Axel need a hoodie?

In the car, Axel grabbed his wallet from the pocket of his hoodie and tossed the jacket back with Demyx. He put the wallet on the space between him and Roxas. Roxas took his hand and held it tightly as axel pulled out of the apartment building parking lot. Demyx had ear buds in his ear and the music he had playing drowned out anything anyone said.

Roxas switched on the radio and a man was talking about how some people have been reported missing. He recognized one of the names. _**Sora, wait a minute. Didn't Kairi know a Sora?**_ Roxas thought. He pursed his lips and thought about it. Roxas remembered hearing that name. The man on the radio gave a description of Sora. He said he had brown gravity defying spiky hair, blue eyes, was a little on the short side and had a crown necklace. It clicked.

"Oh shit," Roxas whispered.

"What is it Roxy?" Axel asked, turning the car.

"Sora, I know him. H-he… I met him. With Riku. They were together. Kairi… Kairi knows them too. No, Sora can't be missing. No! No, no, no!" Roxas said.

"Wait, you mean the kid, Sora, who's been reported missing is the person we need to hear about when and how Riku was taken?" Axel said. Roxas nodded and bit his lip.

"Kairi knows Sora. Thank god she's going to the meeting. I wonder if she knows they're both missing." Roxas said, trailing off into his own thoughts.

_**There's the missing link. And this time it's actually missing, **_Axel thought. He shook his head and let go of Roxas' hand. Roxas frowned for a bit, but noticed he was parking the car. He smiled and started bouncing in his seat. Finally, they were allowing him out of the place. Roxas didn't care he was still with them.

Axel shut off the car and hopped out. Demyx pulled out the ear buds and shoved the music player into his pocket. Roxas unbuckled and climbed out of the car. He slammed the door shut and dramatically breathed in air. Demyx pushed him slightly and they laughed. Axel shut his door and locked the car.

Roxas skipped over to Axel and laced their fingers together. The two of them pushed open the door to Pence's diner and Demyx followed behind them. Inside, soft old fashion music was playing in the background. A waitress with shoulder length brown hair and a white dress skated around in her white and orange skates.

"Olette!" Roxas said, letting go of Axel's hand and running for his old friend. The poor girl didn't see him coming and Roxas knocked into her, causing them to meet up with the floor. Roxas started laughing and Olette shook her head.

"Roxas? Holy… is that you?" she said, trying to get back up. The skates weren't really allowing her. Roxas got up and held out his hand. She took it and carefully made her way back up. Steadying herself, she took a good look at Roxas.

"Roxy, it's been how long since I've seen you?" Olette asked.

"Like eight months. Man, I've missed you!" Roxas said, giving her a great big bear hug.

"Axel keeping you locked up?" she giggled.

"Yes Olette, let's just say that," Axel said behind Roxas. She looked up at him and giggled more. Olette pushed Roxas off her and hugged Axel. Demyx came out from behind Axel and waved weakly. Olette looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I already know what you want DemDem," she said. Demyx winked at her and she led them to an empty booth. Really, all the booths are empty. Axel looked around and grimaced.

"Welcome to Pence's! May I get you guys something to drink?" Olette said, a smile placed on her face.

"Just three waters Olette," Axel said.

"Coming right up! I'll be back for Roxy's and Ax's orders. Dem, the usual?" she asked. Demyx nodded and she skated away to the back. There were a few shouts echoing from the back, before a man with dark brown hair held back by a black and white sweat band, red jersey like shirt, and a sea salt ice cream stick in his mouth came out from the swinging door. He took one look at his only customers and chuckled to himself.

"Man! I thought Olette was kidding! How are you guys doing? It sure has been a while! Where's that one fellow, you know, he had his hair all up in his face… Zeke? Oh! Zexion! That's his name!" Pence said. Demyx froze up and looked at the table.

"He's gone off on a trip," Axel said. Demyx eased up from the other side of the booth.

"Ah well then. Here comes Olette with your waters. She's been doing her job well considering all things," Pence said. Roxas looked over at Olette who happened to be struggling with skating and balancing three glasses of water on a tray.

"Considering what?" Axel questioned, but Pence was already heading back to the kitchen.

Olette set each water in front of them and set the straws on the table. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and juggled her notebook and pencil in her other hand. Roxas took a straw and quickly unwrapped it and put it his water.

"So Roxy, Ax, what do you guys want?" she asked, flipping open a page in her notebook.

"Oh, I'd just like a foot long hotdog. I know that's Pence's specialty," Roxas said. Demyx and Axel sniggered and he kicked both of their legs under the table. _**And I'm the one who needs to grow up?**_ Roxas thought.

Olette looked down and quickly scribbled in her notebook and glanced at Axel. "And you?"

"Nothing for me. I'm not very hungry. Olette, why's business so slow?" Axel responded.

"It's just not dinner time, ya know?" she said. Axel nodded and sipped his water. Olette finished writing down stuff in her notebook and skated into the back. Roxas twirled his straw in his glass of water and rested his head on his hand. Axel wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Roxas smiled and waited patiently for his hotdog.

"Dem, what's the usual?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I come here a lot and just order a hamburger with some onion rings and sea salt ice cream afterwards!" Demyx smiled.

"Damn! I didn't think of sea salt ice cream!" Roxas snapped his fingers and shrugged.

"Maybe I'll share mine with you," Demyx chuckled.

It went black for Roxas. He didn't close his eyes, but something dark blocked his eyesight. Roxas could hear voices murmuring in the background. He thought they were Demyx's and Axel's. But the voices came into more focus and soon images were appearing in front of him. There was a man with pink feather light hair and what looked like a girl with very short blonde hair and two strands of hair balancing or something on top of her head. Roxas mentally gasped. Axel told him about the girl. It was Marluxia talking to the girl named Larxene.

"Marly, oh _please_ let me have just one!" she begged. Marluxia shook his head.

"Maybe I'll share one of mine with you," he said. It was almost the exact same thing that Demyx said.

"Can I have the one with his bangs all in his face? You know… the slate haired one? He looks young and helpless!" Larxene asked. Roxas knew who she was talking about. Demyx's poor Zexion.

"Just for the night," Marly agreed. The two of them cackled crazily and then Marluxia turned and looked over into space. Roxas thought he was looking directly at him, but it was quite obvious he wasn't in the room with them. His eyes narrowed and he smiled wickedly. Roxas felt his heart stop. Suddenly, the vision was gone, like a wave of a hand caused it to disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

"WHAT? TODAY IS NOT MONDAY! HALEY, WHY ARE YOU PUTTING UP A NEW CHAPTER?"

Yeah, That's what you are thinking. Well, to answer you... I just really wanted to get up this chapter! I couldn't wait until Monday!

See how much I love you guys? :)

Yes, this is the first and last time I do this. Monday updates shall still happen. I think the next chapter should be out this comign Monday still!

If not, then you'll just have to week!

Alright, I'm done boring you guys! Back to the story!

Happy... THURSDAY! Don't forget to review and favorite!

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 8**

"No! She can't have him!" Roxas nearly shouted. Axel and Demyx stopped in the middle of their conversation and looked at him.

"Honey, what do you mean? Was it Marluxia again?" Axel asked him. Roxas bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"What did you see?" Demyx demanded harshly. Axel threw him a look of anger. Roxas already frightened, Axel didn't need Demyx to make him feel sad as well.

"I-it was Marly and that girl, Larxene. She begged for someone of her own and Marluxia granted her one for the night. Larxene asked for… Zexion. He agreed," Roxas stuttered. He saw Demyx flinch and Axel squeezed Roxas tightly.

"No. Not my Zexi," Demyx whispered. Roxas thought he saw a tear roll silently down his cheek. He held back his own tears for his friend.

"Dem, it's not real. You know this, it's just Roxy's fear making him see things. Zexion is _safe,"_ Axel choked on the word safe and felt Roxas shake his head against him.

"Ax, it felt so real though. And Marly looked at me like he knew I was watching him. He smiled at me and I knew it was real. He's toying with me," Roxas said,

"Roxy, it's just your imagination. It's impossible for Marluxia to be able to send you images of anything. What do you think this is? Some wizard story? A fairy tale? Babe, those stories are never real. Stop being a child, try growing up. Fantasy lands aren't real," Axel said, trying not to be mean.

Roxas growled and crossed his arms across his chest. There was that _grow up_ thing again. He wasn't a child. Roxas was a twenty two year old young man. Not a five year old! Demyx smiled at Axel and Axel sighed. He hated being even a little tiny bit harsh with Roxas.

Olette came skating back, with two trays in her hands. She had a look of anxiety spread across her face like butter on bread. Roxas raised an eyebrow at her as she set his plate in front of him. Demyx took one of the plates she had in her hand and she set the other in front of him. Roxas eagerly sat up and reached over for the ketchup. He popped open the cap and drowned the poor wiener in the red condiment. Demyx waited patiently for Roxas to use almost all of the ketchup before he squirted a little bit for his hamburger.

"Olette, why not sit with us for a bit?" Roxas offered. She smiled eagerly and sat next to Demyx. He politely scooted toward the window and took a big bite into his hamburger.

"Jesus, Pence has me skating all around town for him. Then I come back just in time for you guys!" she said.

"What's he got you doing?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas who shoved almost a whole quarter of his hot dog in his mouth.

"Oh just, picking up a few things. Dropping off messages," she said nonchalantly.

Axel just nodded and sipped as his ice water. Demyx finished inhaling the burger and turned towards his onion rings, attacking. Roxas took a sip of his water and Olette smiled flirtatiously at him. Axel suppressed an outburst of jealousy that was rising up in his throat. Thankfully, Roxas didn't notice her attempts at flirting. He was too deeply involved with his hotdog. Axel had a rather perverted thing to say to Roxas about that sort of thing, but he figured he would wait until later. Much later. Less flirty girls.

"DemDem, where's Zexi?" Olette asked.

"He's… off on a business trip," Demyx gulped.

"Well, I hope he gets home soon! You guys need to come visit me more often," she smiled. Demyx nodded slowly, not promising anything.

"As soon as he returns, why not?" Axel said for Demyx. Demyx threw a sly grin at his friend. He wouldn't have been able to form a proper sentence.

"Alright, well I'll just take your trash. Sea salt ice cream anyone?" she asked, standing up and taking all the empty plates. Roxas was content and leaning against his lover, stomach full. He almost said no to the ice cream, remembering he really wanted some earlier, before he nodded. Axel shook his head politely and Demyx said yes quite eagerly. Olette left without another word.

There were more shouts from the kitchen. They sounded muffled so Axel couldn't quite hear what they were saying. The kitchen door slammed opened and Olette skated back, two pops in hand. Demyx and Roxas sat up, grinning ear to ear. She handed them one and immediately they began their attack. Olette giggled and batted her eyes at Roxas. He looked up at her and tried to smile with the ice cream stuffed in his mouth. She laughed flirtatiously and skated away.

Demyx took a quick lick of his ice cream before saying, "We should come back more often. Roxas seemed happy to see Olette and I'd love to talk to Pence a bit more."

"Agreed, we should make it a weekly thing," Axel said, looking at Roxas. _**Olette just better not be working. I don't need her flirting it up with **__my__** boyfriend**_, Axel added angrily in his head.

Demyx licked away at his ice cream and used his free hand to fish out his wallet. Axel held up his hand and grabbed his own wallet.

"Aw, at least let me pay for the tip!" Demyx whined. Axel thought about it for a moment, but agreed.

"Oh! That'll be twenty thirty six please!" Olette called from the kitchen. Axel chuckled at her and flipped out a twenty bill and poked around for some change. He set it on the table as Demy threw down a fiver. Axel tried not to take it back and put down a dollar bill out of jealousy, but controlled it. His thoughts growled at him, but the voice deep in his head yelled at them to hush up.

"Let's go get ready for the meeting!" Demyx said. Axel took Roxy's hand and the three of them walked out the door.

_Meanwhile… Back in the Kitchen…_

"Pence, we can't do that to poor Roxy," Olette cried.

"Olette, he said he would take you too if we don't. I can't just loose two best friends. He'd take you and end up getting Roxas too," Pence said.

"B-but, I _love_ him!"

"Do you think he would ever love you back? He's got that red head asshole. Axel wasn't it?"

Olette cussed under her breath and looked at the ground. Pence put an arm around her awkwardly and squeezed her shoulders. Losing Roxas was hard for the both of them. He was their best friend since childhood after all. Losing him to _Marluxia_ was just awful for them. But Pence couldn't lose his friend Olette. Then he would have no one. What with Hayner moving far away and all.

"Just do it. Call Marly," Olette whispered solemnly.

-o~O~o~O-o~O~o~O-

Axel had unlocked the door to his apartment to Kairi sitting on his sofa. He jumped in surprise and she rushed over to them. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Axel let everyone in and closed the door. Roxas was on the couch, holding Kairi's hand as she cried more. Axel looked at Demyx and they walked and sat on the floor.

"He…he has Sora a-and Riku," she sobbed.

"So you are truly the missing link," Axel mumbled.

"Shh, Kairi, we're going to get them. Don't cry," Roxas soothed.

"Kairi, it seems you should end up going to all of our meetings," Demyx said.

"These meetings, they're to save all the people _he_ has?" she sniffled. Demyx and Axel nodded in unison.

"Kairi, why don't you go splash cold water on your face and we'll get ready for the meeting. They'll be gathering here soon," Axel said. Kairi got up to go to the bathroom. Roxas stood up to go follow her, but she pushed him down.

Axel walked into his kitchen and sighed. The place was a mess. Demyx and Roxas thought it would be fun to cook dinner the day before while he was out at work. Well, they just happened to leave a giant mess for him to clean up. He threw his keys onto the counter and grabbed the washcloth from the sink and began to wipe everything down where they had left the greasy sticky spots. Roxas walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Axel looked down at the table as he cleaned, but grinned broadly.

"Ax, why not let me and Dem clean? We did make the mess after all," Roxas whispered in his ear.

"Because if I did let you two clean, the place would be even messier," Axel chuckled. Roxas squeezed him and Axel felt suddenly ecstatic. He wished the meeting wasn't tonight. Axel just wanted to send Demyx home and whisk Roxas into their bedroom and create magic.

Roxas let go of Axel and he missed his touch. He sighed, and continued to wipe down the counter.

Kairi came out of the bathroom, sniveling slightly and shoving something into her pocket. Roxas rushed over to her and led her to the couch. Demyx was lying on his side on the floor, watching some music station. If anything had music involved, he'd be automatically entranced. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat down and let Kairi sniffle into his shoulder. No matter how annoying she was, she was his sister after all, and she was hurt. Roxas rubbed her side and tried to calm her down.

There was a knock on the door and Axel groaned angrily. The place was still a mess and they were already showing up. It was only five. Axel thought they didn't need to come _that_ early. Drying his hands, he walked over to answer the door. He opened the door and leaned in the door way. A man with silver hair reaching a bit past his shoulders and tanned skin with eyes that could scare even the toughest of men stood there, arms pinned across his chest.

"Why hello Xemnas, you're just a tad early," Axel snickered. Xemnas was not amused.

"Let me in, Luxord was climbing up the stairs so might as well not close the door," Xemnas said, pushing Axel aside and walking in. Axel mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and watched as Luxord clambered up the stairs, a bottle of Jack in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.

"Aye! Axel my man! I brought some after meeting treats!" Luxord slurred. Rolling his eyes, Axel let him in and closed the door.

"Uh, hello? I presume I can come in?" said a small voice from behind the door.

"Vex, that you?" Axel asked, opening the door slightly.

"No you oaf, its Larxene," Xemnas said sarcastically. Axel snarled and opened the door to a man with long blonde hair and a curious look always implanted on his face. Axel grinned at him and let him in. Axel always liked Vexen over the other two.

"Let's make this quicker than usual. The meeting last week dragged on," Xemnas said. They nodded and moved into the next room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Yes, it is Monday! I bet you were all surprised last Thursday!

Here's a little note: Go check out my profile. I am holding a contest! Look at my profile for details!

Also, I made a special video/trailer for Whisked Away! Check that out too!

Well, here's chapter nine! Happy reading!

Don't forget to review and favorite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Axel closed the door and locked it. Now that everyone was here, he didn't have to be doorman. Everyone gathered in the living room. Demyx was leaning against the side arm chair, a guitar in hand and softly strumming to himself. Xemnas was sitting on the arm chair, one leg crossed over the other. Kairi sat on the sofa in the middle of Luxord and Vexen. She placed her hands in her lap and looked side to side cautiously. Roxas sat by her feet, grimacing. Axel walked over and sat next to his lover.

"What are _they_ doing here," Xemnas said, clearly meaning Roxas and Kairi.

"Well, Roxas and Kairi play a big part in the meeting today," Demyx piped up from next to him. Xemnas grunted and nodded.

"Sora," Kairi spoke softly.

"What was that my dear?" Vexen asked.

"Sora, he was taken by Marluxia," she said.

"And I take it you were friends with this Sora?" Xemnas questioned. Kairi nodded and looked at Roxas for encouragement. He smiled at her and she bit her lip.

"And Riku. I was friends with Sora and Riku," Kairi said.

"Then why have you not told anyone of this?" Xemnas demanded to know.

"I was too sad to talk about Riku! Sora and I looked for him endlessly and of course, we had nothing. B-but now Sora's gone!"

Kairi was in tears again. Roxas put a hand on her knee and squeezed it. She looked at her little brother and forced a smile for him. Roxas sighed and leaned against Axel. Axel wrapped an arm around him, hoping he wouldn't cry. He told Roxas what would happen if he did.

"There, that's why this girl is here. What about your _lover_?" Xemnas hissed. He was still quite upset that he had lost Saïx and was a bit jealous that Axel still had his Roxas.

"He has been seeing things," Axel said. Vexen and Luxord sat up straighter.

"Naminé saw things too," Vexen said. Luxord mumbled something, probably something saying Xaldin did too.

"What things?" Xemnas asked curiously.

"Marluxia wrote on my mirror, I awoke to him next to me, and just recently, Demyx had said something that had triggered one. It was with him and Larxene, arguing over her having a prize. He agreed," Roxas gulped, shaking his head trying to clear his memory.

"Xaldin said he saw Marly once or twice, just standing in the hall way, a wicked grin spread out onto his girly face," Luxord said, sounding almost sober.

"Naminé saw things that made her feel like she was in the room. I just thought it was a figment of her imagination over her. I didn't believe her," Vexen said, putting his head in his hands. Kairi pated his back and sighed.

"Saïx said he heard Marluxia talking to him. I thought he was day dreaming," Xemnas said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm such a bad father. Surely, I caused poor Naminé to be taken away from me," Vexen sobbed in his hand.

"Vex! You are most certainly _not_ a bad dad!" Axel gasped. Vexen was a great dad. He did everything for Naminé when she asked. Even when she turned eighteen, he was always there for her. He was the perfect dad. Something Axel would want as a father.

"She just has a very evil mother, that's all," Luxord said. Vexen shuddered slightly. He did not want to recall the memory of her mother. Remembering how she would treat poor Naminé.

"Dem, did Zexion ever see or hear anything?" Luxord asked. Demyx ignored him and went on strumming a soft, sad song. Axel frowned and squeezed Roxas. Roxas scooted closer to Axel, so he was almost seated on his lap.

"Hey Demyx, can ya hear us?" Luxord called out. The strumming stopped and Demyx stood up. He turned to face everyone, a look of hurt and frustration mixed all over his face. Red as a tomato, he was almost steaming out of his ears.

"He did alright? He saw everything. Roxas was just like Zexi. Actually, almost the exact same," Demyx roared. Everyone shrunk back, but they were already used to his odd outbursts of anger.

"Lux, you know not to talk to Demyx during the meetings," Axel said, punching Luxord's leg. Luxord shrugged it off and rubbed his temples. Demyx dropped the guitar and stalked out of the room, mumbling to himself. Axel heard his bedroom door slam shut and he winced. Demyx wasn't going to stay at his house tonight. Thankfully the next day was Sunday and he didn't have to work at the supermarket. Demyx wasn't needed to watch Roxas.

"Just leave him, Dem will calm down eventually," Axel said.

"Let's just get on with the meeting," Vexen agreed.

"Did any of you ever to think to call the cops?" Kairi offered. Everyone groaned in response and Xemnas threw her a death glare.

"Don't you think we've tried? Marly's got them wrapped around his bony fingers," Xemnas boomed. Kairi flinched as if he hit her and leaned back into the couch.

"We need an inside man," Vexen said and looked at Roxas casually. Xemnas and Luxord followed his gaze and grinned at Roxas. Axel snarled protectively and wrapped his arms around Roxas tightly. Roxy's eyes grew wide and moist.

"Fuck no. Oh fuck no you are not sending Roxy to Marly. After all I've done to save him. Fuck you all. Not gonna happen. Hell no," Axel barked.

"Ax, it's the only way to find everyone!" Vexen sighed.

"No! You are not sending my little brother into the hands of a lunatic!" Kairi shrieked.

"Silence girly!" Xemnas commanded. Kairi hiccupped in fear and went to go sit with Roxas and Axel. Axel's green eyes were glowing menacingly and Roxas was cowering in fear. His grip on Roxy tightened. Luxord and Xemnas chuckled and Vexen frowned at Axel.

"You guys think this is fucking hilarious? I bet you wouldn't think it's so funny if your loved one was put up to that," Axel said. The laughter stopped.

"We already lost ours," Xemnas said. Axel thought about that. It was true, they had already lost theirs.

"Even so, Roxas is not going. End of discussion," Axel said, kissing Roxy's forehead. Roxas blushed deeply and snuggled against Axel.

"It seems I have to leave if this is where we stand," Xemnas said, standing up and heading for the door. He threw everyone but Axel and Roxas a parting glance and slammed the door shut.

"Good riddance. Damn, I seriously do not like that man," Axel said, shaking his head.

"Any one care to play a quick game of cards with me?" Luxord asked, pulling out a deck of cards. Vexen, Kairi, and Roxas scooted over to him, eager smiles on their faces. Axel laughed inside his head, he knew Roxas was a terrible player. He got up and walked over to his bedroom.

Demyx was sitting on the far corner of his bed. His face was buried in his hands. Axel tiptoed over to his best friend and sat next to him. Soft sobs came from Demyx. Axel felt hot streaks fall from his own cheeks onto his lap. He was crying with his best friend.

"Dem, it's okay. Please don't cry. You're making me cry. We both know that's not a pretty sight," Axel said, wiping the tears from his eyes and laughing half heartedly. Demyx looked up at him, the water still pouring from his eyes. Axel wrapped his arms around his best friend and Demyx did the same, in a friendly hug. Demyx cried into Axel's shoulder and Axel didn't care the saltwater would ruin his shirt. All he cared about was how his best friend was feeling.

"Axel, we need to take everyone, Xemnas or not, and go. Tonight," Demyx said through his tears.

"You know we can't. We don't even know where Marluxia is hiding. Oh Dem, you wouldn't believe what they suggested! Vexen said they should have an inside man and everyone thought Roxas should do it! Kairi and I wouldn't allow it so the meeting ended already," Axel said.

"H-he should do it."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Roxas should go and do it. Vexen had a great idea. We could bug Roxas with a few gadgets we know Vexen has and that way we could see what's going on and where Marly is hiding."

Axel let go of Demyx and clenched his fists. His best friend agreed with them? He wanted Roxas to play bait and trap? No, Axel didn't hear him correctly. He didn't hear him right over his own crying. Demyx would never agree to them. He never did.

"You're just as fucking crazy as them," Axel growled, looking down on at floor. Demyx looked at him with his tear filled blue eyes.

"Ax, I'm going to my own place tonight. You need time with Roxas to think. C'mon Axel, you know it's the right idea," Demyx said. He got up and stormed out the room. The bedroom door slammed, and he could hear a few murmured goodbyes. Then the front door slammed shut. Axel flinched at every slam and walked out of the room.

They migrated to the kitchen counter. He saw Roxy's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Vexen had a perfect poker face on. Kairi was biting right through her bottom lip and Luxord looked smug. Axel chuckled at them and went to stand next to Roxas. He bent down and went to his ear.

"When they leave you're all mine," he whispered seductively. Roxas shuddered with delight and focused back onto the game. Axel looked at Roxas' cards. He didn't have a very good hand.

"Kairi, do you have a two?" Luxord asked. Kairi sighed and handed him her two. Luxord shouted something and threw his whole hand down. Every card had its match. _**What the hell… 'Go Fish'? Roxas must've suggested it,**_ Axel thought.

"Damn! I was so close to winning!" Vexen sighed. Roxas huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Axel kissed his lover's cheek and a wide smile grew on Roxy's face.

"Go fish bitches!" Luxord said, throwing his fist in the air.

"Lux, its go fish. Calm the fuck down," Axel chuckled.

"I still won the game," he said.

"Now you lost the game," Vexen winked. Luxord sighed and stood up from the table. Vexen leaned back and shook his head.

"Vex, drive me home? I had just a tad too much to drink and walking home in the dark isn't a good idea," Luxord mumbled, rubbing his head. Vexen stood up and grabbed his keys. He waved off to Axel and Roxas and he and Luxord left.

"Axel, I thought about it. Can the three of us talk?" Roxas whispered. Axel nodded and took a seat next to Roxas. Kairi scooted closer to them. Roxas reached out and took Axel's hand.

"I thought about what Vexen said, about having an inside man. Maybe… maybe I should do it," Roxas admitted. Axel tossed away Roxas' hand and buried his face in his hands. Kairi shook her head and looked at Roxas.

"Little bro, you don't know what goes on in there. He could… rape you!" Kairi whispered the word 'rape'. She didn't like it being involved with her slightly younger brother.

"Exactly! So they could hook me up with little gadgets and you guys could track me down, put the big bust on Marly and save everyone!" Roxas said.

"Tomorrow, we're going to stay at Dem's. We're leaving here. Roxas, you are _not_ going. End of discussion," Axel said through his hands. Kairi nodded and patted his back. Roxas sighed and folded his arms over his chest. No use arguing over it with Axel. He always got his way.

"Did Dem agree to this?" Roxas asked.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Somehow Marluxia found out where we live. Demyx moved after Zexion was taken. Marluxia can't possibly know where he is now. You'll be safer," said Axel.

"Ax has a point Roxy. Hey, you guys mind if I stay here? I don't feel like being home alone tonight. Tomorrow, I can help you guys get ready for your stay at Dem's place!" Kairi said.

"Yeah sure, just crash on the couch," Roxas said. Axel shrugged and smiled at her.

"I think I'm just going to go lay down until I fall asleep. Roxas, you wanna come with?" Axel said, standing up. Roxas stood up and they left Kairi in the kitchen. She watched them leave and pulled out her cell phone quickly. Pressing a few numbers, she waited for the person to pick up on the other end.

"Did you get the info?" said a high pitched icy voice.

"Yeah Larxene. They're heading to Demyx's new place. I'll send you the address tomorrow. Just one question, when do I get Sora and Riku back?" Kairi sighed.

"As soon as Marly has his hands on that blonde boy. Your little brother, right? What a great sister you are. Meet up with Olette and Pence tomorrow. Marluxia's orders. It seems the three of you have something in common. Good bye little girl," said Larxene.

"Alright. Don't think of hurting them. I'd come after you myself," Kairi threatened. Larxene scoffed on the other end and hung up. Kairi shut her phone and slid it back into her pocket. She put her head on the table and began to cry.

"Good going Kairi. You sure put up a performance today. Now Axel and Roxas think you're on their side. Don't worry, I wouldn't _dream_ of touching your Riku and Sora. Soon I'll have my Roxy and I'll set them all free. Keep up this little charade darling," cooed a voice in her head.

"I don't want to lose Roxas! Oh, I hope they can forgive me soon," Kairi sobbed. She had turned into her own brother to save the two guys she loved. Her best friends over her own _brother_. _**I'm a monster**_, Kairi thought. She let her tears run down and put her to sleep right at the kitchen counter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

I bet you all are _**furious **_with me. Let me say I am terribly sorry!

There was a... problem going on at home and I couldn't make it to the computer!

To make it up, I'm posting _two_ chapters today! See how much I want your forgiveness?

Don't forget... the contest is still going on and will be until November 1st! Start your entries! More information on my profile.

Happy Tuesday, and happy reading!

Review and favorite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Roxas woke up to the sound of the showering running. He blinked his eyes groggily and felt around the sheets. It was Axel who was in the shower. He yawned and sat up. Stretching out his arms, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Roxas rubbed his eyes and shuffled over to the closet. He grabbed a fresh new outfit and walked over to the bathroom. A quick rasp on the door and he walked in.

"Good morning Roxy," called Axel from the shower.

"Morning Ax," Roxas said, shutting the toilet lid and sitting down. Axel shut off the shower and reached out for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out. He grinned at Roxas and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"How are you such a morning person? I'd rather be asleep," moaned Roxas. Chuckling, Axel rubbed his hand through Roxas' messy bed head hair.

"I love the sunshine. It makes me feel alive," Axel smiled.

"I thought I made you feel alive?"

"You do too," Axel laughed, pulling Roxas' head up to kiss him. He kissed him softly and pulled away to stare into Roxas' big sleepy blue eyes.

"As much as I love your kisses, I do need to shower," Roxas said.

"Want me to join you?"

"You just took one! Go eat or something. See if Kairi's awake."

Axel nodded and let Roxas shower in peace. The red head walked back into their room and sifted through the closet for something to wear. He pulled out a simple white shirt and a pair of dark slacks. Over at the dresser he pulled out socks and boxers. Axel threw on the outfit and walked out into the kitchen.

Kairi was slumped over the counter. Axel snorted and shoved her shoulder. She groaned in her sleep, so he pushed her again. Kairi jumped up out of surprise and Axel laughed at her. Grumbling to herself, she twisted side to side.

"Did you get so sleepy you didn't wanna move?" Axel asked. He looked her over and saw that her eyes looked red and puffy. Her cheeks look just as red. Kairi looked away from him.

"Kairi, were you crying? Jesus, don't start again," Axel said, pulling Kairi into a hug as more tears started to fall from her face. She put her hands on his chest and sobbed.

"I want them back!" Kairi bawled.

"We're working on that. Please don't cry. Don't tell Roxas you were crying. Go clean yourself up a bit," Axel said, pushing Kairi away. She grabbed a napkin and ran it under the sink. Axel sighed and sat on one of the seats.

"We can leave in a couple hours. Don't start crying again, ok?" Axel said. Kairi mumbled something that Axel hoped was a yes.

Axel reached for the house phone and dialed Demyx's number. He put it to his ear and breathed out heavily. Kairi finished cleaning up her eyes and sat across from him. He watched her, for any signs of more waterworks, and waited for Demyx to pick up.

"Hullo?" said a hoarse voice.

"Dem? I hope you're awake and home. Listen, Roxas and I need to stay at your place. You already know that Marluxia found out where we live and well"' Axel said, not wanting to finish.

"Whatever. I'll clean up this shithole and you guys can head over. Bring whatever you need. I'm stocked on food, so you're good," Demyx said, still a little upset over last night.

"Thanks Demyx. See you in a bit," Axel said. There was a click on the other line and Axel set the phone down. He was going to apologize to Demyx when they got there. Axel shouldn't have yelled at him like that.

_**What if they're right Ax? What if sending Roxas on the inside could help save everyone? But, do you wanna risk it?**_ He asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Kairi tapped on him.

"You're thinking too hard. There's a big crease in the middle of your forehead. Don't stress yourself out over whatever it is you're thinking of," Kairi said.

"Kairi, do you think Roxas should be wired and sent off to Marluxia?" Axel questioned.

Kairi bit her lip and answered, "No. Anything could happen to my baby brother. If anything did, I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself. Smart idea, but it's never going to happen."

_**Like Marly said, keep up the charade. Lies hurt, but if it's so save those you love…**_ Kairi thought.

"Oh, hello gorgeous," Axel said, looking at the doorway. Roxas was leaning on it, one hand on his hip. He winked at Axel and laughed. Roxas walked over and stood behind Axel. He wrapped his arms around Axel and Ax leaned into him.

"Don't forget we got to pack," Roxas mentioned.

"Always the fun part!" Axel sighed.

"I say pack for a few weeks. Axel, you got suitcases right?" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, we can cram our stuff into three of them. Well, I hope at least," Axel said.

"Is Demyx still upset? When he stormed out he was mumbling something under his breath and I swear I saw a tear or two," Roxas asked. A lump rose in Axel's throat. He blinked his eyes and cleared his throat before he answered.

"Probably. I'll talk to him when we get there."

There was a ring at the doorbell. Axel stood up and opened the door. Standing there was a teary eyed Xemnas. Axel raised his eyebrow in question and took in the disheveled man. His grey hair looked like he had just woken up and his eyes were big and wet.

"Luxord. H-he's gone. The blasted fool called me and said he was going to look for Marluxia. Luxord sounded drunk so I figured he would just stumble around, lost, for a bit. He said he'd call back in an hour. After an hour, there was a call. But it wasn't from Lux. The number was blocked, so I didn't answer it. They left a voicemail and… he's got him. Marly took Luxord," Xemnas cried, dropping to his knees. "But why? Marly didn't want Lux. There were no signs of… no. Not my best friend."

Axel had helped Xemnas to the couch. Awkwardly, he side hugged him. Xemnas was very upset and was looking for Axel to help him. Seeing as how they both disliked each other, it seemed really strange. Roxas and Kairi watched from the kitchen, slightly scared.

"Did you tell Vexen? He gave Lux a ride last night, maybe he knows something," Axel said.

"I called his work, cell, and home phone. There was no answer for each. Oh god, do you think he took Vexen too? That would be awful! We need him. He's got the brains and gadgets after all! Axel, this lowers our numbers. I just don't know what to do anymore. Marluxia has _destroyed_ my life. Why do I choose to live anymore?" bawled Xemnas.

_**Maybe this hard soul has a heart. He's obviously torn to pieces. Jesus, we have to find Marluxia and make it soon,**_ Axel thought, patting Xemnas' back.

"Xemnas, I doubt he took Vexen. Maybe he is just sleeping," Axel offered. Xemnas looked down at him, eyes filled with hope.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's pretty likely."

Xemnas sat up straighter and cleared his throat. He wiped away his tears, trying to rebuild his strong front. Axel dropped his arm and looked at Xemnas.

"I'll go check on him or something. Sorry for the sudden burst," Xemnas said, already leaving.

"You go do that," Axel said, shaking his head. That man had more issues than Luxord the absolute drunk!

"A-Axel. M-Marly took Lux?" Roxas stammered uncontrollably. He shuffled his feet across the floor and went to sit on Axel's lap. Axel wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

"Yes, now please don't cry Roxy," Axel urged. Kairi sat on the floor in front of them, trying not to cry herself.

"Why would he want Luxord? Luxord didn't do anything! He didn't have the visions or whatever like the rest of us," said Roxas.

"He probably just wanted to take him to test us. Marly wants us to go look for him so he can get you," Axel said. Kairi looked away nonchalantly.

"You promised he won't get me Ax. Please don't break that promise," Roxas begged.

"Roxas, my love, I promise, I swear, Marluxia will never lay another hand on you again," Axel promised. Roxas smiled and kissed him lightly. Kairi felt her heartache. She was going to break Axel's promise for him.

_**You monster. How could you have anyone love you?**_ Kairi scolded herself.

"I say we hurry and pack and leave," Roxas said after a few moments of silence. He hopped off Axel's lap and looked at him. Axel stood up and they walked into their bedroom. Kairi sighed and laid down on her arm. She brought her other hand up to her face and closed her eyes, hoping all of that was just a nightmare and Marluxia wasn't alive.

"Don't forget, Demyx is going to be watching after you tomorrow. I, unfortunately, have to work," Axel said, pulling out the suitcases. He tossed them on the bed and Roxas opened them.

"Yeah, it's Monday tomorrow. Great, I hope Demyx just doesn't ditch me for the bathroom again. Then I won't have the urge to walk outside," Roxas scoffed.

"You are to stay inside. It seem Marly is plucking them off the streets now. Do you understand?" Axel said, throwing various items of clothing at him. Roxas caught them, folded them, and tucked them into suitcases.

"Yeah, but I don't like it. What if I wanna go visit Pence and Olette? You know, my _best friends?_" Roxas challenged. Axel growled, remembering how Olette was flirting with Roxas, and Roxas being totally oblivious to it. Jealousy rose within him

"Have them call you or something," retorted Axel. Roxas mumbled something unintelligent and folded one of Axel's shirts. A strange urge to spit on it came over him, but he pushed it aside. Axel glanced over at Roxas, who still had a look of frustration on his face. He pursed his lips and walked over to him. Axel wrapped his arms around him and pecked his cheek.

"You know it's only because I love you and want to keep you safe. If you didn't have Marly looking for you, Roxy you would be able to go anywhere in the whole world. I promise you he whole universe if you want," Axel said. Roxas looked away.

"I love you too Roxy Dearest. More than Axy-waxy ever will. Come find Marly Darling!" cooed a familiar velvety voice. Roxas felt his heart stop. Slowly, he turned and looked over to where he thought Axel was. Soft pink hair caressed his cheek.

"Let me kiss you Roxy Dearest! There, that's what I'll call you from now on!" Marluxia purred in his ear. Roxas gulped and began to tremble.

"No! You can never kiss me! Don't _ever _call me Roxy Dearest! Not Roxy either!" shouted the terrified blonde. Marluxia chuckled throatily and was gone like the wind took him away. A light fragrance of rose was left behind. Axel was still holding him.

"I can't call you Roxy?" he pouted.

"No! Ax, i-it was a Marly vision! This time it was so real. I felt his hair brush my cheek and… do you smell roses?"

"Actually, a faint scent of it. I'm starting to think Marluxia's got these weird super powers or something. Roxas, I promise to not call you Roxy if it upsets you."

"Thanks for understanding." Roxas brushed his lips against Axel's and smiled against his lips.

Axel pulled away, emerald eyes full of excitement and said, "If we end up yelling at each other and that's how we make up, let's do it all the time."

Roxas traced Axel's somewhat purple upside down triangle tattoos under his eyes with his finger lightly. Axel felt his cheeks get warm where Roxas touched him. They beamed at each other and sat there, loving each other with looks and the lightest of touches.

"C'mon, let's finish getting packed. Demyx will be ever so happy to see us!" Axel sighed. He unwillingly pulled away from Roxas and they got back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

As I promised, for not updating on Monday I'm giving you a second chapter!

Maybe next week I'll post another chapter. If I get three new reviews from people **_other than MajStar._**

Not too hard!

Review and favorite!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Kairi sat nervously in the back seat. She could feel her palms getting sweaty. Axel turned down the final street and she remembered to memorize the street name. One hand in her pocket, tightly gripping her cell phone, her eyes looked up and down the streets. It was a quiet neighborhood. The houses were all small and the grass was neatly cut. They weren't in the city anymore. Welcome to the suburbs.

Demyx had moved into his parent's house just outside of the city, driving to Axel's house, work and home again. Axel didn't really want to intrude, but it was his only option. After all, Demyx's folks were out for a month on vacation on some tropical island.

"Dem said he will be waiting out in front," Roxas mentioned. They had called Demy just before they left to let him know. Kairi tried to listen in on them, hoping to catch an address. That way she could text Marluxia or Larxene the address and go off to see Pence and Olette.

"I see him now, hang on, let me pull in," Axel said, turning the car onto the perfectly smooth pavement. Demyx was sitting on the stairs to the front of his house. He watched Axel park and stood up. The three of the got out of the car moved to the trunk. Axel pulled out the two biggest suitcases and gave Roxas the smaller one. Kairi was expecting to take a suitcase as well, but he just had her close the trunk.

"Ax, Rox, Kairi," said Demyx in a completely monotone voice. Axel nodded and trudged to the house.

_**Crap, how am I gonna get a ride to Pence's? Better make up an excuse,**_ Kairi thought. She bit her lip and thought. An idea popped into her head. Kairi pulled out her phone from her pocket and pretended to get a text message.

"Oh! Damn, I need a ride to Pence's. I forgot I had to meet a client today. Can one of you guys give me a ride?" Kairi acted.

"I will, Ax, can I borrow your car?" Demyx asked. He nodded and motioned to the keys in his hand. Demyx snatched them up and put his house key in Axel's mouth. Axel narrowed his eyes and he and Roxas walked towards the front door. Demyx looked towards the car and they both climbed back inside.

Kairi buckled herself in as Demyx started up the car. Roxas waved at Kairi with his big smile. Her heart shattered, knowing that his little smile might be the last thing she saw of him. Kairi grabbed her phone and pressed Roxas' speed dial. She pressed the 'send a message' button.

_**Rox, I love you, no matter what. Never forget that**_, she thought as she typed it out. Holding back a heavy sigh, she pressed send. Roxas would get her text sooner or later. She glanced at Demyx. He was looking right through the window, not caring about what she was doing.

"Dem, are you feeling okay? Are you still pissed about last night?" she asked.

"Pissed about what? Am I pissed over the fact they decided to talk to me about Zexi during the meeting? Pissed over the fact my _best friend screamed at me when I was upset?_ I guess you could say I'm a little mad," Demyx snarled. Kairi sank back in her seat. Demyx looked over at her and sighed.

"Jesus, sorry for snapping. I didn't sleep last night so I'm cranky. Just ignore me," said Demyx.

"After you drop me off, I want you to give Roxas a big hug for me. Give Axel one too. After the hugs, go to sleep you dope," Kairi smiled. Demyx looked at her and smiled back.

"Alright, I'll give them hugs. But I'm not sure about the nap. Who the hell knows what Axel and Roxas could do when I'm asleep," he shuddered. Kairi giggled and checked her phone. Larxene had sent her a text message.

_**'Did you get the address? Are you going to meet with Pence and Olette?' Of course I got the address. Of course I'm going to see them. What else do you want? Just give me back Riku and Sora. I need them, **_Kairi replied with the address to Demyx's house and a yes.

"So why you got to meet this client?" Demyx asked. Kairi had to think back, to her lie.

"Oh, uh, this wedding planner wants to meet me with the bride so we can go over cake details. The hard life of being a baker," Kairi covered. She was referring to her ownership of the local café and bake shop.

"Nice, should get a good sum of money. Weddings are the big tickets," Demyx nodded, turning into the city.

"Yeah, that's cool," Kairi said, looking out the window. She watched the people walking along the sidewalk, talking on their phone. There was a couple or two. She noticed a boy there, brown hair, blue eyes. Just like Sora. A lump started to rise in her throat and she gulped it back down. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Kairi blinked them away and tried to not think of Sora.

"Kairi, we're here. You need me to go in with you?" Demyx said. Kairi shook her head and got out of the car.

Before she shut the door Kairi said, "Thanks for the ride Demyx. You're a cool guy."

He waved her off and pulled out of Pence's parking lot. Kairi looked at the dimly lit sign and walked towards the door. She pushed it open and Pence and Olette sat together in a booth. Olette looked like she was shaking and Pence had his arm wrapped around her, trying to calm her.

"Oh thank god! It's just you! Marly told us you were coming," Pence said. Olette looked at Kairi and motioned for her to join them.

"I'm not ever sure why I'm here. Larxene said I had to come here. It was his orders," Kairi said.

"We weren't told either. All I got was 'you guys have something in common'. Like, what do they mean by that? That we turned on Roxas?" Olette said. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she said Roxas' name. Pence rubbed her back and pulled her close.

"Olette, once I get Riku and Sora back, all of us can join up against Marly with Axel and go to save Roxas!" Kairi said.

"How are we going to find where he will take my poor Roxy?"

"Olette, how many times do I have to tell you? He's not _your_ Roxy. He's Axel's. Get over him," Pence spat. Kairi gasped.

"Pence, you don't have to be so rough about it. She already upset as it is!" Kairi scolded.

"I'm just gonna go get some water," Olette said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Kairi and Pence watched her and then turned toward each other.

"She's crazy. Being all in love with Roxas and what not. I mean, your brother is gay, right?" Pence shook his head.

"He's never dated a girl and never kissed one unless it was me or our mom. And that was still on the cheek. So, yes, Roxas is gay."

"Olette is so blind. I'm only giving up Roxas to keep _her_. Why can't Olette see that we belong together?"

"Love makes people blind. Look at me, losing my own little brother to keep the two guys whom I've fallen for. I'm in love with two people for Christ's sake!"

Kairi and Pence hung their heads in shame just as they heard a loud screaming coming from the kitchen. They heard glass breaking on the ground. Kairi and Pence stood up, already running.

"Olette!" pence yelled, thrusting open the door. The two of them found themselves being held by strong hands. Kairi whipped her head around to see a very tall, bulky brown haired man holding her. Pence was gripped by a man with long black hair with a silver streak in it, eye patch and a scar on his cheek.

"Lexaeus! Xigbar! What are you doing?" Kairi screamed. She turned her head around to see Marluxia and Larxene standing there. Olette was on the ground in front of their feet. Larxene cackled maniacally and shoved her with her foot. Pence tried to get free from Xigbar, but the scarred man yanked him back.

"Please don't hurt her!" he pleaded.

"Marly doesn't hurt! Marly only _loves_," screeched the shrill voice that could only belong to Larxene.

"Larxene, hush now. I'd like to talk to our friends here!" Marluxia crooned. The blonde girl with piercing green eyes looked at Kairi and pence once more before tipping her head down. Marluxia patted her head and she almost purred.

"Kairi! Pence! It gives me great joy to see you guys!" said Marluxia.

"Marly, where's Sora and Riku? You promised me I could get them back if I helped you!" Kairi demanded.

"Sweet little Kairi, I said you could have them back. But here's the catch. I'm taking you to them. Did you really think I'd let out two of my pets free to have them tell Axy- waxy where me and my buddies are hiding? He'd be here in two minutes flat, ready to kill me," explained Marluxia. Larxene growled menacingly when he mentioned Axel. Xigbar and Lexaeus grunted after her.

"Now, now, friends. Roxy Dearest will be in my hands soon enough. We've recently added two new pets thanks to your wonderful work! Look here, we have three new ones to add! Five in one day. Do you realize how happy you made me? Surely, you'll be rewarded," Marluxia smiled wickedly.

"Marly, may I please have Zexion again? He was very entertaining," Larxene begged. Kairi went white. _**No, not Dem's Zexi. He would be so devastated. Please Marly, let her have anyone else. Don't hurt Dem anymore, **_she thought.

"Why of course! I'll let you guys pick your own this time!"

"I've taken a liking to this pretty young thing here," Lexaeus said, chuckling in Kairi's ear. She turned away in disgust and fright.

"I want the one with the brown spiky hair. He seems so innocent, with those giant blue eyes," Xigbar said.

"No! Not Sora! Marluxia, you said no!" Kairi screamed.

"Sorry Xigbar, I promised Kairi that Sora and Riku would not be harmed. I always keep my promises. Perhaps that little blonde girl, or maybe this brunette down here," Marluxia said, motioning to the unconscious Olette.

"Larxene would kill me if I touched Naminé. So I'll take the passed out one," Xigbar shrugged.

"Damn straight I'll kill you if you even _think_ about her!" Larxene hissed. Xigbar rolled his eyes at her.

"Touchy much?" Lexaeus snickered, looking away from Marluxia's disapproving glare.. Larxene frowned and looked at Marluxia. He waved her down. Obviously, she had been itching to go after Lexaeus.

"Alright, let's head back home. Larxene, do you mind carrying this one here?" Marluxia said, waving his hand around in the air. Larxene picked Olette up and flung her over her shoulder. Marluxia winked and with another motion of his hand, the kitchen was empty.

With a flash of light and few cracking noises, Kairi found herself on a cold, damp, stone floor. Her knees scraped it as she fell, blood already seeping through the cut. Cursing under her breath, she stood up and brushed herself off. A light bulb shone dimly in the center of the room. Pence was already standing up, looking around.

"Holy shit, Marluxia has powers. How would he be able to get them? Stuff like that isn't real," Kairi muttered. She could three doors on the one end of the room. Tapping on Pence's shoulder, they walked towards the first door. Pence turned the knob and pulled the door open slowly.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" he whispered. Kairi peered in. She could see a small bed in the room with a nightstand next to it. Someone was lying on the bed. The person sat up and looked at the two of them.

"Kairi? Pence? It's me… Zexion," said a weak voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

No longer will I be adding these cute little 'Author's Notes'. I'll add a little something if needed at _the bottom of the chapter._

So, this is a very short chapter, but guess what? I got reviews from three people other than MajStar! That means another chapter today!

It will be a very long chapter.

Well, just a quick reminder again to the contest! Look at my profile for details. Ends Nov. 1st!

Now I'm done. Happy Monday!

Review and favorite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Kairi burst into the room and leapt on to his bed. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. Zexion squeezed her back and cried himself. Pence walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Marly got you guys?" he asked. Kairi let him go and looked at him, biting her tongue.

"Yeah, I did a really bad thing. I wanted to save Sora and Riku," Kairi choked.

"Pence as well I take it. Is… is Olette here too?"

"Marluxia had Larxene take her with us when he used his magic or whatever," said Pence. Zexion shuddered at Larxene's name.

"We haven't seen her since," Kairi added.

"It seems Marluxia's going to have to conjure up more rooms. What with him getting you three, Vexen and Luxord today. Christ, I miss you all. How's… how's Demyx?"

"He misses you so much. These meetings we have are to look for Marluxia. Lately, he just screams at random, especially when the topic has been changed to you. Axel and Dem go into a fight last night. After you were taken, Demyx moved in with his parents. Now Axel and Roxas are staying there too. Marluxia found out where Axel lived and came so close to getting Roxas. Oh Demyx! All of our lives are ruined!" Kairi cried.

"You can't find him ever. It's like we're in an alternate universe," Zexion sighed.

"No, I'm sure they'll find us… once they find out," Kairi nodded, trying to reassure herself.

"Keep dreaming. Hey, do you guys mind letting me get some shut eye? L-Larxene kept me up all night for the past few nights," yawned Zexion.

"Alright, we'll be back," Pence said, standing up and leaving the room. Kairi tiptoed and followed him out. They shut the door, where they heard Zexion snoring away. Kairi opened the second door. This door seemed wider and darker than the other two. She had to add more push into it to get it open.

"Oh Kairi no, not you too," groaned Vexen. He and Naminé sat on one of the beds. There were two total, plus a cot in front of the both of them. Luxord was sprawled out on the other. He sat up and sighed when he saw Kairi.

"All that's left is Xemnas, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas. No way could find us!" Luxord shouted.

"Wait a minute, where's Xaldin? Seeing as how Luxord's here, I figured you two would be all over each other," Pence said, stepping into the room.

"Marluxia took Xaldin away and Saïx too. They're both upstairs with… him," said Luxord.

"Oh Lux, you must feel awful," Kairi said.

"No shit, I miss him," he snarled.

"So he just keeps you all locked up down here? How does he fit everyone?" Pence asked.

"Marluxia keeps us on a rotating schedule. Every week two people are to sleep upstairs with him and the rest are to figure out something down here. Zexion and I just came back down here when I found my Dad and Luxord waiting in here," explained Naminé. Vexen kissed Naminé's forehead and she smiled.

"I've missed my Nami. She's always my little girl," Vexen grinned.

"I love you Dad."

"Alright, we could use some more explaining. What does he do when you are called upstairs?" Kairi asked. Naminé froze and turned ghostly white. She hid her round baby face behind her frizzy blonde hair.

"Naminé doesn't like to talk about it. No one does," said Luxord.

"Alright, we'll just go off and see who's in the next room," Kairi said, standing up.

"I'll just stay with them for now. See you later Kairi," Pence said. She nodded and left the room. They all waved her off and she walked next door where the smaller door was. Holding her breath, she turned the knob, hoping that she was correct.

In the room were two beds. There were two people laying down on them. A light flicked on and the two people sat up. Kairi took one step in the room and smiled.

"Sora! Riku!" she breathed. The one silver haired boy looked at her with sleepy turquoise eyes. He cocked his head to the side and the other boy with brown hair with eyes as blue as the ocean, so close to Roxas' gasped.

"Kairi, how did you get here? Please, tell me Marly didn't take you," Riku groaned, pulling the sheets off him.

"Uh, well, he did. It's rather a long, upsetting story so," Kairi said trailing off.

"Whatever, I'm just so glad we're all together! When Sora showed up a week ago or so ago, I felt the shattered pieces of me, start to build up back together. I love the both of you," said Riku ,wrapping his arms around Kairi in a bone crushing hug. Sora stood up and joined them in for a three way hug. They all cried with each other and stood there, holding each other.

"Guys, I told Marly where Roxas is. You remember my little brother right? I only did it to save you guys!" Kairi bawled. Riku and Sora let her go. They eyed her with rage and curiosity.

"Kairi, how could you do that? Your own little brother? Sora and I had each other for support. You would've saved us eventually without having to do that. Kairi, we can't let Marly win," Riku howled.

"I wasn't thinking! Please, don't make me feel worse!"

"Think before you act," piped Sora, with his soft voice.

"Sora's right. Kairi, Roxas is in danger. Marly wants Roxas for something other than what he wants the rest of us," Riku added.

"What does he do to you up there?"

"Sora's still new so he hasn't been in the rotation. I have and… well usually it's just cleaning and cooking. Lately, it's been putting on shows for Marly and the rest of them. What I don't get is why when Naminé is brought up, she barely does anything!"

"So that explains why Zexion is so sleepy. He said Larxene kept him up all night."

"Oh shit, that's where he was sent? Larxene isn't like Marluxia. She has you do these strange things. Once, well this isn't so strange, I had to give her a bath and actually wash her down. Never can I get that image out of my head," Riku shuddered.

"I don't think I'll ask him what she had him do. Wait, what do you mean he wants Roxas for something else?"

"He literally _wants_ Roxas. Like, he wants him for a lover. It's quite disturbing. I overheard him when I was cleaning his bedroom. Xigbar was with him. But yes, he is looking for Roxas for… other… reasons," Riku said.

"I need to tell Axel! To warn him!" said Kairi, patting her pockets. Her phone was gone.

"What the hell? I know I had my phone before Marluxia zapped us away."

"Marly confiscates all phones prior entering the Basement the first time," whispered Sora. "You don't even notice."

"Crap! So we're all pretty much screwed?" Riku and Sora nodded. Kairi groaned and thought for a minute.

"Wait, Marluxia took Olette with Pence and I. She was unconscious on the floor and Larxene scooped her up. Where could she be?"

"Probably with the nurse. Xion is really nice to us. Whenever we get hurt or sick, she's there to take care of us. Riku told me she once saved him from having to go to Xigbar. And if you met Xigbar, you'd feel like you couldn't be in the same room as him alone."

"How do I go see this Xion girl?"

"Get hurt or get sick. They're your only options," said Riku.

"My knee's bleeding, does that count?" Sadly, the two of them shook their heads. Kairi cursed under her breath and sat on Riku's bed. He sat next to her, took her hand, and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Sora sat on his bed cross legged.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! Now I've doomed us all. I just pray that Axel finds all of us soon," Kairi sighed.

"We can all only hope," murmured Sora.

There was a light rasp on the door and Zexion was standing there, holding his side. Sora waved him in and he plopped down next to him. Zexion shook his grey hair out and yawned.

"Seeing as how I've been sleeping since I got back and Naminé hasn't told you, we're getting three days off. Everyone is going to be back and Marly's conjuring one more room. I believe it's the three girls in one, Vexen and Luxord in another, Saïx and Xaldin, and then us three boys in the last one. I think Saïx and Xaldin will secretly switch. It's pretty obvious. One more thing, apparently that front area is going to be redecorated with a few bits of furniture for all of us to relax in," he said.

"Ah, I remember our little vacation about three months ago! We all had fun, just trying to figure out ways to entertain ourselves!" Riku chuckled.

"It seems we have more people. Charades will be pretty interesting this time," smiled Zexion.

"I swear, if Xaldin does the Statue of Liberty one more time, I'll gladly plant my foot in his ass," Riku grumbled. Kairi giggled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so harsh. The guy's a terrible actor!" Zexion said. Laughter filled the small room.

"Damn, I haven't laughed in such a long time. This actually feels good," Riku grinned.

"Tell me about it! As soon as they come back this vacation starts!" said Zexion.

"I'm just not looking forward to joining the rotation," Sora sighed. Riku looked at him and frowned. Sora held out his hand and Riku used his free hand to hold it.

"We're all in this together. Zexi and I can help you out. Don't be scared," Riku promised. Zexion nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll just, well you know," Zexion yawned, lying back onto Sora's bed.

"We'll wake you when they come back," Sora said, patting his stomach. Zexion closed his eyes and tried to get back to his nap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Roxas dropped the suitcase onto the white sheeted bed. Axel rolled the other two into the corner and they looked around the very empty room. Roxas sat down on the bed and pushed the suitcase out of the way to make room for Axel. He sat next to Roxas and took his hand.

"So here's our new room," Roxas sighed. Axel skimmed the tip of his nose alongside Roxas' jaw. He could feel Roxas softening up to his touch.

"Dem should be here any minute Ax," Roxas said. Axel pulled away and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I'm gonna talk to him. Tomorrow I've got to work, so that means you're being watched. Tuesday too, but Wednesday during the day I'm here. I work the night shift that day," explained Axel. Roxas groaned and stood up.

"You go wait for Demyx, I'll start to unpack," Roxas said, moving for the suitcase on the bed. Axel stood up and walked out of the room and down the long narrow hallway to the front hall. He backed against the wall and slid onto the floor. Axel put his head onto his knees and closed his eyes.

"Poor Lux, I hope Xemnas found Vex. Otherwise, we're all done for," he said. Axel wanted Kairi to come over and watch Roxas so he and Demyx could go out for a drink and talk. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was only three in the afternoon. He figured that if they did go out, they'd leave around eight.

"Axel, I'll take top drawer, you take bottom!" Roxas called from the guest room they were staying in. Axel nodded and looked up from his knees. It was a small suburban home, something he remembered living in with his parents.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Axel turned eighteen before the other two did and that's when Roxas stepped into his life. He was just starting off at the supermarket he still worked at and was working the cashier. There in line was a small fourteen year old boy with big nervous blue eyes, an overnight bag at hand and only a few dollars in his hands.. When the boy came up to check out, Axel watched him curiously. He was all alone, had a bag, looked nervous and didn't have a lot of money. Runaway.

"Hey kid, why you all by yourself?" Axel asked the boy.

"It's none of your business," retorted the snappy teen. Axel scoffed and put in the pack of gum and water bottle into a bag.

"Running away never solves anything. Kid, I'll let you call your parents after my shift. I've only got a few minutes left anyway. The outside world is dangerous and a little guy like you shouldn't be out there alone," Axel said, handing the blonde boy his change.

"M-my mom and dad got into a fight. I didn't know what to do! My sister wasn't home to stop my daddy again! Mom looked at me for help, and…and," sobbed the kid.

"Go sit on the bench over there. You can trust me kid, I ain't a kidnapper or whatever. I just don't like seeing kids like you doing stuff like this," Axel said. Big innocent eyes stared at Axel, but he nodded and took his bags and sat down. Strangely, Axel felt this need to protect him. He could feel this strong pull to the teen. Axel shook his head and finished out his shift. He put the closed register sign down and walked towards the boy. Axel sat next to the boy and pulled out his cell phone.

"Call your folks. Tell them to come get you. I can wait for them," Axel said, handing the boy his phone.

"I'm Roxas," whispered the boy. Axel smiled and watched the boy dial some numbers.

"I'm Axel, and Roxas? If you ever feel like you're in trouble, just come meet me here. I'll be here to help. It's what I like to do. I promise to watch over you."

Roxas nodded and began to speak to someone on the phone. He said where he was and who he was with and gave Axel back his phone. He slid it into his pocket and blew out a deep breath. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he kept an eye on Roxas.

And there began their long friendship. Four years Axel acted as a big brother for Roxas, as a best friend. Every day when Roxas was waiting outside the store, ready to talk to Axel with news of the day. Axel loved the smile Roxas got when he got to the good part of the day. It made him feel like he was doing a good job. Demyx seemed to like Roxas and his shy ways. Marluxia on the other hand… he was very jealous. He felt as if Axel was replacing Demyx and himself with Roxas, the little boy who wasn't even of age!

On Roxas' eighteenth birthday, Axel treated Demyx, Roxas, and Demyx's new boyfriend, Zexion, to a trip to Pence's where Roxas introduced them to Olette and Pence. He was so lively and spunky, nothing like the sad and scared little boy Axel first met at the supermarket. Axel still had his protective guard up around Roxas and as still there just as a friend. One look at Roxas and Axel felt his heart melt. The urge to protect him grew stronger and he knew he had to be with the blonde haired boy for the rest of his life. Thus began the day Axel started to fall in love with Roxas…

Was being friends with Roxas what made Marluxia snap? Right around when the older ones turned twenty, Marluxia just left them without another word. That time, Axel didn't know what Marluxia had been doing. After all, he didn't even bother to contact him. He had Roxas and Demyx to be with.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Demyx opened the door, causing it to hit Axel, waking him from his memories. Scrambling to get up , Demyx chuckled at Axel. He closed the door and kicked off his shoes. Demyx dropped the keys onto a little shelf above the coat hangers.

"Why would you think of getting in my door's way? Did you wanna get smacked or something?" Demyx asked.

"Never mind that, Demyx I was just thinking to back where I first met Roxas and how coldly Marluxia always treated the little guy. I remembered when he just went and left us. Did… did my being friends with Roxas cause him to break? It sure seems like it," Axel said, pushing Demyx into the living room.

"That's a very reasonable answer. Man, we sure had fun before Roxas. Then even more fun after Roxas came!" Demyx said, adding the last sentence after watching Axel's facial expression change.

"You know I always have this thing of wanting to help everyone. Rox was a fourteen year old boy when I met him. A troubled one at that. Christ, I regretted telling him to come to me when he needed help. It was an everyday thing I swear! Now, of course I don't regret it," Axel said, sitting down.

"This is what brought Roxas into all of our lives. Why you made friends with a baby was beyond me. You were just lucky he was likeable. Only one person didn't like him, but it's not like we cared. Jealousy is what made Marluxia crack," Demyx said.

"But why doesn't he want Roxas now? That's what confuses me."

"Marly wants you to get a taste of your own medicine?"

"Makes sense. Maybe we should have cared about Marluxia's opinion a bit more. Then none of this shit would've happened."

"But would you be with Roxas? If we listened to Marly and tossed Roxas away like he meant nothing, you two wouldn't be what you are now. Ha, maybe you would've ended up with Marly!"

"Don't even say that! Surely Roxas and I would've found each other again. He's pretty dependent and clingy in case you haven't noticed."

"Marluxia's got these strange powers. Well, that's what it seems like. Don't you think he could have made us completely forget him if he wanted to? Damn, it's fun to put up scenarios like this. You squirm a lot."

Axel blushed and punched Demyx in the arm. He laughed at him and said, "Ax, just relax."

"What do Luxord, Vexen, and Xemnas have to do with the three of us? We met Lux and Vex after Roxas and I got together. Xemnas… well he's their friend."

"That's it. Marluxia probably just wanted it to be us three."

"Jealousy is an evil thing."

Demyx wrapped his arms Axel and hugged him tightly. Axel jerked back slightly in surprise, but ended up hugging his best friend back. Dem buried his face in Axel shoulder and sighed. Axel pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"As much as I like a hug, that was quite random," Axel chuckled.

"Kairi said I have to hug you and Roxas, and then take a nap," Dem laughed back.

"Well, that was a nice thing for her to tell you."

"Yeah, wonder why she did though. Isn't she coming to visit Roxas?"

"Hell if I know. Oh and Dem? I'm so sorry I snapped at you. You were already upset and didn't need me to scream at you like that. It was wrong. I hope you can forgive me. You don't deserve an awful friend" Axel apologized. Demyx shook his head and pulled Axel into another bone crushing hug.

"Don't sweat it man. I freak out all the time. Life's just stressful lately" Demyx smiled.

"Hey you better not be kissing him. That's my thing," Roxas said, walking over to them. Axel let go of Demyx, grabbed Roxas and put him on his lap.

"You better be talking about me," said Axel. Roxas leaned into Axel and Axel responded by wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Yes because I kiss Demyx. I'm so in love with Demyx," Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel growled at Demyx, who was making kissy faces. Roxas laughed and kissed Axel's jaw. That made him loosen up.

"Hey Rox, you remember the day you met Demyx and Marluxia?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I was about fourteen and still going to you after work," Roxas nodded.

"Well, we think it is right around when Marluxia started to break. I liked you and, of course Axel did, but Marluxia is a different story," Dem sighed.

"It's not true Roxy Dearest! They _lie_! Marly loves you! He always have, remember that. Let me show you something," hissed the voice in Roxas' head. He couldn't shout back a no in time. Axel and Demyx were gone and he was in a slightly altered living room than in the one he was in before. Voices drifted down the hall and loud music followed with it. Roxas got off the sofa and followed the noise down the Demyx's room. The door was opened a little and he peered inside.

The thick smell of cigarettes greeted him. Roxas breathed through his nose rather through his mouth. He remembered that Dem used to smoke a lot before he met Zexion. Zexion made him quit the life killers and he seemed happier and certainly healthier.

Demyx was sitting on his bed, younger and with more wild and messy hair. He was taking a long drag on a cigarette. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked over at the sickly thin pink haired man who sat on the edge of the bed, changing the pounding heavy metal music that Demyx liked to a soft, piano song.

"Marly, what is this shit?" asked the young Dem. He kicked the young Marluxia in the back and Roxas gasped when he saw Marluxia turn around. His face looked happy and full of life. His eyes shone brightly and he didn't look so tired and weak like the way his body gave him.

"Hey! It's something different!" defended Marluxia, putting his small hands on his hips.

"Would you two cut the crap? I've got one bitch of a head ache!" grouched the voice Roxas knew and loved. He looked over to the other side of the room. There sat his Axel dressed in his work clothes, exhausted, beautiful green eyes, and his tattoos that Roxas loved to trace with the tips of his fingers. His red hair seemed to move as if it were a live with every move of Axel's perfect, yet imperfect head. Roxas found himself smiling and heart thumping quickly.

"That kid again, Ax?" Marluxia questioned.

"Yeah! Every day the kid is waiting outside ready to talk my ears off. My head ache gets stronger each time I hear him speak. It's like someone his driving nails through my temples," groaned Axel.

"Drop the freak. He should have friends his own age to bug. Marly and I are the ones who are supposed to annoy you! Not some random little child," Demyx said.

"Aw come on, the kid's okay! It's not like he's _that_ clingy," Marluxia stated.

"I think he's a pest and should leave Axel alone," Demyx and Axel nodded their heads in agreement.

"He keeps asking me to show him my other friends. I don't see why. We are all older than him, so he won't exactly fit in. Dem's right doesn't he have other friends? Can't he go to them every damn day?"

"Seeing as how you told us you promised the kid you'd watch out for him, you should honor your word. Don't you keep promises?" Marluxia reminded.

"I never keep promises. Promises are meant to be broken. Maybe I'll stick with the bay out of pity. Otherwise he'd end up on the streets and get, oh I don't know, kidnapped or some shit," Axel sighed.

"Just let him go. Obviously he's not wanted anywhere," Demyx said, not caring anymore.

"You guys are awful!" gasped Marluxia. Roxas felt his heart shatter and hot tears roll down. He couldn't believe Axel didn't really love or care about him. He just _felt sorry for Roxas_. Roxas wiped away the water, but it kept pouring down.

The memory disappeared like that. Roxas was back on Axel's lap, Dem and him eyeing him curiously. He was still crying and hurting badly. Roxas leapt off of Axel, leaving the red head confused. He slammed the bedroom door and fell onto his stomach on the bed, sobbing loudly.

A beeping noise came from his phone on the nightstand. Sniffling, Roxas reached over for it and felt around. Wrapping his fingers around it, he pulled it to his face. It was Kairi's text.

"At least I know Kairi loves me and would never do anything to hurt me."

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Axel whispered through the door.

"Don't come in! I don't want to see you!"

"What did I do that made you so upset? I'm coming in anyway." Axel pushed open and walked over to the bed. He laid down next to Roxas propping his head onto his hand. Axel looked into his wet eyes before Roxas flicked his head to the other side childishly. He sighed and put his hand on Roxas' lower back.

"Roxas, I love you and I'm sorry. Look at me please."

"You don't love me, you're only with me because you feel bad for me! Maybe I should just leave and oh, I don't know, get kidnapped or something!"

"Rox, what are you… oh my god."

Roxas sat up, still not wanting to face Axel. He wiped more tears away, but it was no use. Axel didn't say exactly that what Roxas said wasn't true, so it had to be real. Roxas bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"It was a Marly vision wasn't it? What he showed you is wrong! Back then, when I said that, I was joking around. I honestly didn't mean it. We were all laughing at how I seemed like a big brother to you. Roxas, I liked you. You were okay for a little teen. There was this strange sense that I had to take care of you and make sure no harm went your way at all times. Why would we be together if I didn't love you? Roxas, you keep my life full and exciting. This is going to be really cliché, but you complete me."

Roxas' heart leapt out of his chest. His heart said he was being totally honest, but his mind said that something wasn't quite the truth. What Roxas didn't get was why he even believed Marluxia.

"Well, since you still refuse to talk to me, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. But that doesn't mean I'm leaving now," Axel said, crying with Roxas now. Roxas' bottom lips started to quiver.

"C'mon Rox, say something, anything!"

_**I don't want to hurt you, even if you might have hurt me first**_, Roxas thought. Axel grumbled to himself and got up to grab the notepad from the dresser. He fumbled around in the top drawers until he found a pen. Axel sat on the ground and scribbled furiously on the paper. Roxas peeked over his shoulder and watch him.

_**I love you too, you crazy fool,**_ he thought as he looked at his red head lover.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Roxas was lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was twelve thirty in the morning and he was in bed alone. His stomach did flips inside of him and regret washed over him. He missed Axel sleeping in the bed with him. The bed was too big for him. Too wide for the small guy.

"Axel, I miss you," he whispered into the darkness. Roxas rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep or dream or anything.

Swirls of colors and shapes floated around him. His eyes focused on each thing that moved, causing him to strain. Roxas quickly opened his eyelids and heaved a sigh. He clicked on the bedside table lamp and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I cause so much drama. If I never met Axel, then Marluxia would've never done any of that. No one would be missing. Axel and Demyx wouldn't be breaking their backs trying to keep my safe. Maybe I should just go and never come back. If Marluxia finds me, then so be it," he said.

Roxas swung his legs off the bed and walked over to where Axel had thrown the notepad when he finished with whatever he had written. He torn the page out and stormed out of the room, leaving Roxas alone only a few hours ago. Roxas didn't feel like leaving the bedroom. Not even for dinner. Roxas felt his stomach growl. He picked up the disheveled book and the pen next to it. Roxas plopped down onto the floor and tapped the pen against his chin, thinking of something to write.

"Well, if I'm going to runaway, I might as well leave Axel a note telling him how I felt and all that cheesy crap you would see in movies," Roxas said. He began to start to jot down all of his thoughts and feelings about Axel. He wrote quickly, just pouring out his heart. _**I leave while Dem's still asleep and Ax is at work. That way I won't have to see both before I go and make this easier. Oh, I wish I could see Kairi though. She would try to reason with me before I left and I might gain some common sense, **_he thought as he worked on the last paragraph, telling them he was leaving.

"Dear My One True Love Axel,

Did you know you mean the whole world to me? The day I met you I knew I liked you. You were the only person other than my sister who would be willing to help me. I can't exactly fall in love with my sister, so I'm glad it was you my heart picked. There are so many things I wish I could tell you to your face. I love how your face lights up when you hear something you like. I'll keep that image forever.

Loving you is the reason I must leave. Ever since I met you I've caused pain and drama. None of us wouldn't be in this Marluxia crap if it wasn't for me. I caused everyone's suffering. No longer can I bear to see the anger and ache in your face. It hurts me too, you know? I'm leaving. Don't try to be a hero like you were when I was trying to run away from my problems the first time. I'll be long gone before you even read this. Try to forget about me, but I'll never forget you. Think of this as a break up. Just don't take it too hard. I love you Axel," Roxas read out loud. He nodded to himself and grabbed the letter and tucked it in his pants pocket. He scrambled back to the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He turned off the light and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Axel's phone beeped around six, telling him it was time to get up. Groggily, he sat up and held his back. It was so sore and stiff from sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa. Now he knew he Dem felt when he slept over. Axel yawned and rubbed his eyes. Birds were chirping outside on that somewhat chilly summer morning. He ran his hand through his crazy bed styled hair. The whole house was completely silent.

He walked out of the living room and down the hall to where Roxas slept. Axel pushed the door open with the tips of his fingers, trying not to make noise. Roxas was snoring rather loudly and his mouth was open, a bit of drool dripping down from his chin and onto the pillow. Axel chuckled at the adorable sight and moved to the dresser. He yanked open the drawers and sifted through all of the clothes until he found a pair of boxers and his work uniform.

Clothes in hand, he trudged out of the room, looking at Roxas sleeping as he left. He remembered the note he had written yesterday while Roxas was angry at him for a reason he regretted. Axel knew one day that joke was going to bite him in the ass and here it was, nipping away painfully.

He had left the note on the coffee table in the living room. Axel thought it would be a sweet idea to leave the note on the nightstand for Roxas before he left for a long, dull day of work. Sighing, he had to remind himself that Roxas wouldn't be waiting outside for him like he did when he was fourteen. Seeing Roxas happy made Axel happy.

In the bathroom, he quickly started up the shower and set his clothes on the sink's counter. The bathroom was fairly large and more modern than his one back home. Axel felt uncomfortable and shy inside the strange bathroom. Goes to show how much time Demyx spends at _Axel's_ house rather going to Dem's.

When the steam filled the room, Axel undressed quickly and jumped into the rushing water. It warmed him up and Axel's muscles loosened up. Lately, he had been so cold. It was summer for Christ's sake. Why would he feel so icy?

_**I'm probably just getting sick. No more kissing for Roxas then, ha,**_ he thought, laughing at his sad joke. Even if he was sick, he'd find a way to kiss Roxas. Axel was just that kind of guy.

Fifteen minutes later of washing and rinsing, he was out of the shower and slipping on his boxers. He hated being up so early and having to go work at a place he wasn't wanted. Axel desperately wanted to quit, but Roxas had already quit his job so no money would be coming in. Hopefully, when all the mess had been cleared up, he could get Roxas a job at the supermarket and make work actually enjoyable.

Axel finished putting on all of his clothes and used the towel to dry more of his hair out. He hoped that they had remembered to pack his hair dryer and gel. The spikes in his hair weren't _all _natural after all. He still had some of his spikes there, but the gel helped make them more… well spiky.

He tossed the towel into a bin on the floor along with his clothes and walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. The note was folded neatly on the table, so he went and snatched it up. Axel held it in his hand tightly and took a deep breath. Hopefully, the letter came out exactly how he had thought it up and nothing was missing.

Back in his room, Roxas was still snoring and drooling. Axel shook his head and set the note on the nightstand in a way that Roxas would see it when he woke up. In the corner of the room, sat one of the smaller suitcases, yet to be unpacked. Axel walked over and unzipped it. Thankfully, it held all of their bathroom stuff. Sighing with relief, Axel pulled out his travel hair dryer and his little container of gel. Quietly he tip toed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to do his hair.

Demyx was wide awake and was listening to the sound of Axel's hair dryer. He didn't sleep at all that night, but was up thinking. Zexion was stuck on his mind all night. He missed the way his hair swayed side to side with the slightest movement of his head. Demyx thought of how he used to sing this one song for Zexion and strummed it on his guitar as Zexi read a book.

"_So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire, in the swing of your hips. Pull me down hard and drown me in love_," Demyx sang sadly to himself. Before he could stop himself, he was crying. Zexion had made it their song when one night they both started to dance to it. Demyx dropped the guitar and they sang together, knowing all the words and notes. They danced the night away, even after the song ended, feeling the beat they created with just the scuffling noise of their feet. Laughter echoed throughout the room and that was music to Dem's ears.

"Zexion, I miss you so much. And I can't wait to find you and love you all over again," he sighed, turning onto his side and closing his eyes. Demyx wasn't trying to sleep, rather he wanted to picture Zexion.

Axel was in his room again, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his hand on Roxas' waist lightly. Ready for work, he still didn't want to leave Roxas. If he didn't leave soon, he was going to be late. Sighing, he leaned over to Roxas and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead.

"I love you and I'll explain everything when I get home," he whispered in Roxas' ear. Roxas grumbled in his sleep and Axel turned for the door. He looked at Roxas one more time, wishing he wasn't going to be mad later. The couch just wasn't meant for him. Axel closed the bedroom and took a deep breath and left for work.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Noon and Roxas was just waking up. His eyes were still half closed when he sat up. A quick rub of his eyes and he looked at around the room. Roxas' phone was beeping yet again, so he turned and looked at it. Beside his phone looked like one of papers from the notepad. He grabbed that and the phone. Sadly, Roxas didn't have any messages, rather the phone was dying. Grumbling, he tossed it to the floor, not caring if it broke or not. He opened the note and began reading…

_**Roxas, how could you ever think I didn't like you for even the slightest moment? Marluxia just likes to toy with you. You didn't believe me when I said it, so I figured writing it would work. Yet, the whole explanation would just take too long. So I dropped that idea quickly. We're going to talk when I get home. Rox, if you are ever in doubt about how much I love you, let me say it for you. Read this whenever you want. Roxas, I love you. Roxas, I love you. Roxas, I love you. I, Axel, love thee, Roxas. You are my life and I hope we never come apart. Soul mates? We've got to be something more. Think about all we've been through. How could we not love each other? God, I sound like a broken record, but I mean it. I. Love. You. Love yours truly, Axel,**_ read Roxas in his mind. He bit his lip and brought the handwritten note and hugged it to his chest. Maybe he was dumb for thinking what Marly showed him was real. Axel was the only one who truly loved him other than his sister. Axel meant the world to him. And he was Axel's. But Roxas was going to break his heart. It was what he believed the only way to keep Axel out of danger. Axel always protected him, why couldn't Roxas be the hero for once? Even if this hero was just a coward.

"I must keep this with me. That way I can always remind myself Axel loves me no matter what," Roxas said, looking over the message again. He felt a twinge of regret sweep over him. Roxas hadn't even left yet and he was already regretting his decision. He let out a deep breath and walked over to the dresser. Opening the drawers, he tossed out random articles of clothing he knew was his. They landed on the bed in an unorganized pile. Before Roxas closed up, he grabbed one of Axel's favorite shirts. Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled the intoxicating aroma of Axel's natural smell. It was kind of an outside smell, sort of like the woods. Roxas could picture himself sitting on Axel's lap, resting his head in the spot between Ax's neck and shoulder, where he could feel at ease and the smell of Ax filling his nose.

"Surely he wouldn't mind if I take it. I could use it as an oversized pajama top," said Roxas, throwing it with the other clothes. In Roxas' undergarment drawer, he lifted all of the clothes up, hoping to see what he was looking for. He had kept a small envelope filled with money he had saved up over a few years in case of an emergency. Roxas figured he had at least three hundred dollars in there, enough for a night in a motel and bus fare to where he thought would be far enough.

Roxas took the envelope and walked over to the corner of the room. He grabbed one of the empty suitcases and began to pack up all of his things, folding them neatly so they all fit. When it was all packed, Roxas went to grab something to change out of his pajamas. He tossed his worn clothes for a pair of shorts and blue polo. Roxas slid the polo over his head, shaking his head when it went through. The envelope he figured he could just leave in his pocket. He tucked it away and pulled his shirt down over his pocket.

He remembered that he had left a note for Axel. Roxas looked through his worn clothes on the floor until he saw the corner of the paper sticking through. He set the letter for Axel on his bed, hoping Axel would see it when he got home. Sighing, Roxas took the handle of his suitcase and rolled it out of the room, as quiet as he could make it. If he woke up Demyx, then there was no chance of leaving. Roxas stopped by his door, just to see if he could hear the sounds of Demyx sleeping. When the snores and the occasional toot that escaped Dem, Rox knew it was safe to leave.

Roxas stepped outside, the sunlight blinding him. He shielded his eyes and closed the door swiftly. Stepping onto the well kept and vibrant green grass, Roxas took one last look at Demyx's house, but all he could see was Axel's apartment building. His _real_ home. The image of the building changed into the worried and very upset faces of Demyx and Axel. Roxas could see tears in Dem's eyes and he tried not to see the other face, knowing he would just break down. Something inside of Roxas was telling him that leaving Axel would keep the both of them out of harm's way.

"Goodbye my love and my friend," he whispered, and he began rolling down the sidewalk for what seemed like an endless walk to the massive city. Roxas couldn't even look back anymore. He had made his choice. Whether it was good or bad, who knows?

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

A shiver ran down Axel's spine as he sat down to take a quick break. It wasn't cold in the employee's room, actually it was pretty warm in there. Axel glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if someone was behind him. Empty. He let out an exaggerated sigh and rubbed his temples. Work was hell and today was more unbearable. He didn't know if Rox was still angry with him. Thankfully, the other manager was showing up early so Ax could leave at two rather at three like he was supposed to. A bit of luck for him.

Axel checked the clock on the wall. It was one in the afternoon. He figured Dem and Rox were up already, trying to figure out ways to entertain themselves. Axel chuckled at the mental thought that crossed him. For some reason, he pictured Demyx and Roxas having a _tea party_. Demyx was dressed in a lilac tux, which did not flatter Dem **at all**, and Roxas was in one of the pinkest, frilly dresses he ever saw. Ruffles and lace was just everywhere. A big, hot pink bow topped Roxas' outfit. Why his brain decided he should've seen the funny image bewildered him. At least it kept him smiling.

There was a vibrate coming from Axel's pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a call coming from Demyx. Still laughing, Axel answered the call.

"What's up Dem? You caught me on break," Axel chortled.

"Roxas is gone."

Three words. Three words and Axel felt himself being ripped apart slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

That little part where Demyx was singing, I DO NOT OWN. The song is called Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. AND HE OWNS IT. Sorry, had to add a disclaimer.

While I'm at it : I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS

There. Also, don't forget about the contest! Only about 22 days left in it! For more info, check out my profile. Get your entries in!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Welcome!" Roxas read the green sign. It only took him over an hour, but he walked all the way to the city limit. He had started to wish he had a backpack instead of the rolling suitcase, but he knew it was too late to go back now. Demyx was probably waking up right about then. Meaning he would have to move a lot quicker if he didn't want to be caught.

"One day of suburbia and I'm already back to the city. I guess I'm a city boy by heart," Roxas mumbled as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. Cars zoomed by him, causing scattered papers and trash to get caught in the gust. Roxas watched a few plastic bags dance in the wind. He was so easily distracted, like a little kid.

Roxas shook his head and said, "C'mon Rox, keep your head together."

He put his free hand in his pocket and looked down at the ground. It seemed like a quiet afternoon other than a few people who tried to avoid walking into Roxas. He kind of wished he had his phone with him so he could call Kairi and see how she was. She seemed like in a rush yesterday. And Roxas didn't quite get why Kairi sent him that text message. It was pretty random, yet sweet.

_**Wait a minute, did I grab Axel's letter to me? Oh god, please tell me I didn't leave it back at Dem's. Please be in my suitcase, **_Roxas thought. He turned down into an alleyway so he could see to be sure. Roxas unzipped the top part of the suitcase and poked around with his hand. Turns out, something poked back. Roxas let out a sigh of relief and pulled the note out of the bag. It was all crumpled up because of clothes being put on it. He tried to unwrinkled it and just ended up stuffing it into his pocket.

An arm wrapped around Roxas' neck loosely and a voice whispered to his ear, "Hand over the cash and you'll be fine."

Roxas froze up. He couldn't think before he reacted. A sharp jab with his elbow sent his attacker backwards. Roxas held his hands up awkwardly and looked over the mugger. He had on a strange looking beanie and tried to hide his face. The beanie moved with a sudden flash. He had Roxas pinned to the ground in a moment. Then, the punches came.

It came first as minor hits, stuff Roxas could take, but they got harder and harder. The mugger seemed to get angrier each time Rox didn't give up and hand him the money. Blood was already trickling down Roxas' nose and lip. Beanie wouldn't stop. Roxas felt himself drifting away from consciousness. His eyes started to twitch, until they became fully shut.

"Shit, oh fuck," said Roxas' attacker. He hopped off of Roxas and dragged him to the back of the alley.

"He's going to _kill_ me if this guy's dead." He leaned down to hear Roxas breathing. A deep sigh of relief escaped him. He patted Roxas' pockets, hearing a few quarters jingle in one of them.

"Well, I was given a task." He reached into Roxas' pocket and pulled out the envelope. Nodding to himself, he stalked out of the alley, leaving Roxas there, unconscious and alone.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

"Jesus, Dem what can I do? I can't get out until two. No matter what I say or do. Oh fuck, don't leave the house until I get there. Didn't you hear anything this morning? What if he's hurt Demyx? I don't think I could live with myself, knowing I could've been home to protect him," Axel said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Ax, no there was no noise. Just hurry up and get over here. I've got a feeling in my gut he was taken by Marly using his magic voodoo shit or whatever," Demyx rushed out.

"There's no way for me to get out. No, just no. Why would he runaway?" he cried.

"I'll look around my house to see if he's just out there," Demyx assured. There was a click and the line was dead. The phone slid from Axel's phone and fell with a clatter. His life was gone. He felt… empty.

"Go," said a hollow voice in the doorway. Axel looked up to see his boss whom everyone just referred to as Leon. He didn't expect him to be there, usually he came down from his office on Fridays.

"But sir, I'm the only manager," he croaked. Leon shook his head and motioned for Axel too leave. Axel stood up, smiling half heartedly.

"I'll cover for you. Just by the way you were talking I knew this was some serious shit. Go find whoever it was that left and don't worry about coming back in until they are found."

"I can't do that. It could take days to find him!"

"I'm in charge in here, aren't I? I've got it covered. Just don't expect a big paycheck. Hurry up and leave before I change my mind!"

Axel nodded and grabbed his keys and ran out the door. It was only a quick speedy drive to Demyx's house while scanning the streets as he drove by. Axel unlocked his car door and squeezed inside. He hastily turned his car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

O~o~O

Demyx was waiting outside as Axel pulled up. A quick nod and he was running towards the car. Axel unlocked the passenger door and Demyx climbed in. He clicked the seatbelt and Axel was already out of the driveway, speeding towards the city. After all that time that had passed he was pretty sure Roxas had to have hit the city by then.

They rolled down their windows and shouted Roxas' name over and over again. A few people in their homes screamed at them to 'shut the fuck up', but the two of them didn't let that stop them. Axel's voice was quickly getting hoarse because he was crying and screaming didn't really help out the situation. Demyx was trying hard not to get over emotional with Axel. He pulled his head out of the window and turned to his best friend.

"We'll find him. It's not possible that he got out of the city. He's too scared to do that, remember the first time?"

Axel cleared his throat and went back to shouting for Roxas. He knew that his friend really wanted to help, but _saying_ they were going to find him rather than actually finding him was just tearing him apart more. Axel wanted Roxas safe in his arms once more and never allow Roxas to leave again.

Once inside the city, Demyx wanted Axel to drop him off so he could look for Roxas on foot. He agreed and told Demyx to call him immediately if he saw something. They set a meet up time at the city's limits at seven if they didn't find him. It was about one thirty, so that gave Axel plenty of time to look for his lost love.

In the city, he could easily get shot at or get jumped if he started to scream more. Axel kept himself silent and just scanned the streets, looking for a blonde blob. He once passed a small dinner and thought he saw the blonde, rather it was just another boy that happened to have spiky blonde hair too. Sighing, Axel drove away, glancing down alleys and door stoops. All empty.

Demyx was having just about as much luck as Axel. He kept his hands in his pocket, hand wrapped tightly around his cell phone in case he spotted Roxas. People gave him funny sideways glances as he yelled his name, hoping for a response.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy that looks like this? The blonde one, not the redhead," Demyx said to a boy leaning on a lap post, wearing a beanie. He had a picture of Axel and Roxas on his phone and he figured people might've seen him. The beanie wearer turned and looked at the picture. Demyx could see his mouth twitch ever so slightly, liking he was trying not to smile.

"Nope, never have and hope I never will," said the boy. Demyx sighed and put his phone away, thanking the guy and walking off. He glanced back at him as he walked away. Something about him gave Demyx the feeling he was lying. Shaking the feeling off, he didn't want to go back and pester the stranger. As he walked, he showed people the picture again, wondering if they saw him. All no and people telling him to buzz off, but not in such a polite manner.

"Roxas, why would you ever leave? Fuck, thank god I didn't bring his letter to Axel. It would've destroyed the guy. 'Think of this as a break up'? What the fuck was he thinking? Didn't he know that Axel couldn't live without the little freak? Man, I couldn't either to be honest. He's… he's like the brother I've always wanted," Demyx muttered to himself. He shook his head sadly and continued his search for Roxas.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

His eyes fluttered open and the sky was just beginning to set. The skies were a pretty array of reds, pinks, yellows and oranges. Roxas smiled at the colors before he started to notice the smell. Holding back the puke, he realized he was lying unconscious on top of a garbage heap. Gagging, Roxas stood up and brushed himself off. He knew he probably smelled like garbage too. Roxas grumbled to himself and patted his pockets. He felt the envelope gone, and cursed repeatedly for it, but felt glee when he saw that the note was still there. Roxas' suitcase was tossed over to the side and half open.

"Really! I was mugged and they just tossed me aside like I was garbage too! People are just complete assholes aren't there?" snarled Roxas angrily. He walked over to the suitcase, wobbling slightly. His head was throbbing badly and his nose was sore. Just to be sure, he checked to see if it was broken. Thankfully it wasn't, just very battered. He could feel the dried blood on his chin and nose.

"R-Roxy?" stuttered a small, scared voice from the other end of the alleyway. Roxas' head snapped up and he saw the mess of red that he knew could only belong to one man in this world. Suitcase forgotten, he ran down the alley.

"Axel! Oh god Axel, I'm such an idiot. Please, say you'll forgive me! I love you too much for you to be mad," Roxas sobbed, leaping into the redhead's open arms. Axel scooped Roxas up bridal style and snuggled him close. Roxas kissed Axel's face over and over again, looking into his soft, forgiving, green eyes.

"Roxy Dearest! Of course I forgive you, you know I love you!" The loveable green eyes shifted into dark, sinister eyes that Roxas feared. He jumped out of Axel's eyes and clutched his head, shaking it side to side frantically. It wasn't Axel and it wasn't real. Roxas was only dreaming. Dreaming? This was no dream, try nightmare. The red locks fell to reveal feathery pink strands of hair. Cackles echoed of the alley walls. Roxas ran away from Marluxia, down the alley, but it seemed to stretch on endlessly. The laughter followed him down the alley and Roxas could feel Marluxia not too far off behind him.

Finally he reached the wall, and before it seemed short enough for him to hop, now it just reached up to the wonderfully colored sky. Roxas turned away from Marluxia in disgust and closed his eyes. He could feel Marluxia grabbing on to him, pulling him close. Roxas couldn't believe he even kissed him. That's letting him win.

When he opened them again, Roxas was laying on the ground looking at night sky. He was still in the alley and he had been out for hours. Roxas didn't remember being knocked around _that_ badly. Something had kept him under. Shaking from fright, Roxas picked up his suitcase and figured he could go home and grovel on his knees or Axel to forgive him and take him back. How stupid he was, where did he think he could go? Roxas couldn't live without Axel there to protect him and stand by his side. He had for at least nine years now and he didn't want all that to stop for Roxas' own stupid mistake. Roxas sniffled and could only see Axel's hurt and broken face as he started his walk home. Such a stupid move. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

O~o~O

The lights were on at Demyx's house. He figured that meant they were awake.

_**Did… did they even care enough to look for me? Does Axel really hate me now? Maybe Marluxia's vision was right. They wanted to get rid of me? But, Axel said he really **__did__** love me! Wait, where's the letter? The letter Axel wrote for me if I was ever in doubt, **_thought Roxas. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the letter. He unfolded it and read it to himself, reading each word with care. Roxas knew Axel spoke the truth when he says he loves him, how could he ever doubt that? Smiling, Roxas, note and suitcase in hand, walked up to the door. He knocked and a wide smiled Demyx opened it for him. Roxas notice his eyes shifted nervously.

"Demyx! I'm so sorry for running away. It was foolish and childish. I couldn't even make an hour by myself! Please let me in," cried Roxas. Gulping, Demyx moved out of the way and let him in. Roxas sighed with content and rolled inside. He tossed his bag to the corner and tucked the note back in his pocket. Demyx had moved back into the living room, Roxas' back turned away from everyone.

"I wanna see Axel. I've got to apologize…" Roxas said, turning around, "…oh my god. No, you've got to be shitting me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Holy. Crap.

Yesterday I went over to a friend's house, a friend that I don't usually see anymore, and totally forgot it was Mondy.

I'm sorry for leaving you guys without an update! So, this chapter will probably seem really rushed :/ Which is a total bummer.

Quick shameless plug, I've started a new story called 'Conflicted'. It'll kick up more after WA. It's a Naruto x Kingdom Hearts story. Cool, huh? Yaoi. Of course!

Here's a link: .net/s/7457393/1/Conflicted

Another quick shameless plug, the contest ends Nov. 1st! Just another reminder. **_New rules have been added._** Nothing majot however.

Um, this is getting kind of long. Hey, I'll probably have an AkuRoku Halloween story! Just maybe. If I can get a bunch of reviews this week ;] I don't play very fair, do I?

Well, Happy Tuesday!

Review and favorite. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You looked surprised to see me Roxy Dearest! Oh Dem, why not take a seat?" purred Marluxia, raising a pale thin hand. Roxas watched in horror as Demyx was lifted in the air, facing turning red, hands grasping for his neck. Marluxia was choking him.

"No stop! Don't hurt him!" begged Roxas. With a little shrug, Marly let Demyx drop to the floor, gasping for air. Roxas ran to his friend, trying to help.

"Hmm, it seems that we are missing a fiery redhead from our little party! Oh, I wonder what happened to him…" Marluxia said, not seeming to care at all. Roxas' head snapped up. Where _was_ Axel? Carefully, he set Demyx down and stood up. He didn't want to leave him alone with Marluxia, but he knew Axel was hurting somewhere. Icy blue orbs followed the blonde out of the room.

Roxas pushed open the door and his hand flew to his mouth. There stood Axel, green eyes filled with fright and a long silver blade to his throat. The person holding the knife happened to by the guy who mugged Roxas only hours ago. Of _course_ he was working for Marluxia. Rage swelled inside of him. Taking one step, he was ready to fight.

"Watch it Blondie, come any closer and I'll be happy to slice this pretty little redhead's throat open," threatened the beanie guy.

"Marluxia put you up to this, didn't he? What's your name?" Roxas asked calmly, keeping his eyes focused on his lover.

"I'm Seifer and no one put me up to anything. I wasn't forced to do anything. Seifer makes his own decisions!" snarled Seifer.

"You don't have to hurt anyone. Seifer let Axel go and just run."

"Not until I get Naminé back!"

"Naminé? She's a really good friend of mine. How do you know her?"

"She's… she's my secret girlfriend. Her scary old dad doesn't know about me, no one does! Look, Marly promised that she and I can run away together if I just helped him out a bit. I'm the man meant for dirty jobs. Like how I mugged you and got pretty boy here under my control with the shiny new toy Marly gave to me for doing a good job."

"Seifer, don't you think Naminé will be pissed off at you once she finds out you beat me until unconsciousness? She _is_ my friend, remember?"

"You beat my Roxas up? I'll kill you!" screamed Axel. Seifer pressed the knife closer to his skin, ready for anything. That silenced Axel.

"So, you're not very good at solving hostage situations, are ya Roxy? I'd recommend staying away from the police field," scoffed Seifer.

"Obviously not! You've got a knife to my boyfriend's neck and I'm still shaking like a leaf."

"Seifer! Could you bring Axy-Waxy and Roxy Dearest in here? DemDem is feeling lonely!"

"Get moving Blondie," Seifer said, leading Axel out of the bedroom.

Demyx was pinned against the wall by an unseen force, unable to move. Seifer shoved Axel out in front and quickly spun around to pin Roxas' arms behind his back. Just like Demyx before, Axel lifted from the ground and choked. But it was a stronger feeling than before. The man he loved was going to die if he didn't stop him.

"Don't hurt my Axel! He didn't do anything to you! None of us did!" bawled Roxas. Axel was thrown to the wall, causing the whole house to shake. He was paralyzed next to Demyx.

"_Didn't do anything to me?_ How can you even stand there and say that! They abandoned me for eight years, left me alone in the dark! My own two best friends!" Marluxia snarled, breaking out of his usual charade of the sweet little kitty. He exhaled sharply and closed his eyes. In a flash they were snapped open and he was back into character. The perfect actor. Axel and Demyx were pulled away from the wall, only to be slammed back against it, making pictures fall and break on the ground. They moaned in pain. Roxas bit the inside of his lip before he spoke.

"What are you?" he breathed.

"What am I? Do you mean who am I? I am Marluxia! But I'm sure that's not what you were asking. I suppose you expect a long and detailed back story explaining on how dreary my life without these two idiots were and blah, blah, blah. Well, there really is no story. One day I woke up and saw that I could do _anything_ I wanted when I just thought about it. Then began the crave for _you_ Roxy Dearest. At first I snatched some people up, just to scare you! But I use them as housekeepers and whatnot!" Marluxia said, grinning wickedly, eyes dancing with fire.

"So you're a super freak? Great, just what I needed! Wait a sec, how did you find me? You didn't know where Demyx was living!"

"Oh a little bird named Kairi told me! Your sister, right? Well, she made a deal with me, like Seifer here, to her utterly gorgeous friend Riku back. I had her doing some odd jobs on the side for me until my friends had taken the bloke who has eyes just like yours! They thought Sora was you. How sad really. That's when Kairi and I set it so she could help me get you for the safe return of her friends."

"What? No! Kairi would never do that! S-she loves me! No one would do that to me! Lies!"

"Ah, but two people beat her to the punch you see. A fat ass and his adorable little brunette girlfriend who work at the diner! What fun, I snatched up all three of them not to long ago!"

"You took Kairi, Olette and Pence? Monster!" cried Roxas.

"Being a monster is so much _fun!_" hummed Marluxia.

"Roxas! Fight back! Do it for us babe," Axel yelled. Marluxia turned to him and cocked his head to the side. He grinned and in seconds had Axel withering in agony. Roxas felt his legs start to wobble. His love was being hurt _again_ because of him. He felt like throwing up each time he heard Axel scream.

"N-no. S-stop! Axel, no!" Roxas stuttered. Axel's suffering didn't stop as Marluxia looked back at the quivering blonde. Seifer had to tighten his grip on his arms so he wouldn't slip out.

"I'll stop if you come with me Roxy Dearest."

"You promise you will never hurt Axel and Demyx ever again? You'll leave them totally alone?"

"No Roxas! Don't do what he says! Think of Axel. Even Marluxia can't keep hurting him any longer!" Demyx shouted over Axel's yells, terrified for his two friends.

"Silence!" Marluxia hissed, letting the pain drift over to Demyx. Dem's eyes bulged out and the room filled with their howls. Roxas couldn't stand to hear it any longer. He wanted their torture to end. Roxas broke down then.

"I'll go! I'll go! Just stop with all the ache," he squawked. The screaming stopped just like that. Axel and Demyx felt nothing more. They looked at each other, confused and worried. What had Roxas gotten himself into and why weren't they there to stop it?

"Wonderful! Oh Roxy Dearest we must leave quickly then! Demyx, I'm so overjoyed that I feel like granting you a kindness!" Marluxia squealed. Roxas went numb. His legs shook violently and his blue eyes widened in fear. Seifer kicked the backs of his knees, causing them to buckle underneath. Marluxia clapped his hands together in excitement. Seifer picked up the stunned blonde and flung him over his shoulder as if the tiny man weighed nothing.

"Come along Seifer. Oh, I just can't control my happiness!"

With another clap of his hands, Demyx and Axel were freed of the wall and Roxas was gone. The two of them fell to the ground with an enormous thud. Axel sprang to his feet, ignoring the pain. He was grabbing at the air, like if Roxas wasn't really gone, just invisible.

"Roxas! Come back! Damn it! No! I can't break my promise. Roxas… Roxas," he wailed. Demyx stood up and wrapped his arms around his distraught best friend. Axel hugged him back and let the tears fall. Normally, he didn't cry a lot. Axel didn't cry when his dad left him or when his grandparents died. He didn't cry when Zexion was gone. This… this was something different. Axel had failed Roxas and let him down. He broke his promise. That's what hurt the most. Axel broke a promise he kept for nine years. He felt like he didn't even deserve to live anymore.

"Ax, we'll find him," Demyx vowed.

Axel pulled away and said, "That's what we keep _saying_. We have no fucking clue where he might be. There are _zero_ leads. We have _nothing._ There's no way we can find and save everyone. Our number is down to three and we lost the smartest guy we had. It's time to fucking _give up_."

"You wanna give up on it? Give up on Roxy? How sad, he's been gone eight seconds and I've been missing my Zexion for more than eight fucking _months_. How the hell do you think I feel? Saix has been gone for years! How do you think Xemnas feels? Xaldin has been gone for years as well, how was Lux feeling? Naminé and Vexen? Riku, Sora, Kairi? How the fuck do you think they feel? Maybe I was wrong for telling Roxas to grow up. Maybe _you're_ the one who needs to grow up. You give upon anything that doesn't go your way. Reality check Ax, not everything can be the way you want it. None of us gave up and you won't either. Tomorrow, we're going to meet up with Xemnas and we're going to talk this all out. I'll call him now. You go wash your face or something and go to bed. Calm the fuck down and think before you act," Demyx said sternly. Axel was downright _shocked_ at the way Demyx had spoken to him. Usually Demyx was the shy little guy who didn't like to yell. With the way he was acting, Axel didn't dare disobey him. He left the room without another word.

And with that, Demyx was free to drop to his knees and cry by himself in the living room.

O~o~O

"Friends! After my many attempts, I've finally got my Roxy Dearest! Isn't that just fabulous? Now, he can join you all on your vacation for tonight only, but after tonight he's all mine. Got it? Zexion, Naminé? May I have a quick word with you before you rejoin everyone? Seifer, you can just set Roxy Dearest on the sofa over there. Alright everyone, enjoy your vacation!" said the pink haired man with a cruel smile. The moment he entered the Basement everything grew still. Kairi felt ill when she saw them enter with Roxas. Her baby brother that she turned against for her own selfish needs.

They all watched in silence as Seifer set the trembling blonde down. Not wanting to be punished, Naminé and Zexion shuffled their way towards Marluxia. They vanished soon after that and the whole room ran to Roxas. Kairi was cradling him in her arms, trying to be a good sister. Riku and Sora sat at her feet, watching Roxas. Luxord and a man with peculiar black dreadlocks, whom was obviously Xaldin, held hands at peered over the back of the sofa. A man with alarming blue hair and a tough looking 'x' shaped scar in the middle of his face watched from the corner of the room… Saïx.

"Am I dreaming? Will I wake up in the alley again?" Roxas whispered, dazed and confused.

"You're not dreaming. Welcome to Hell," said Saïx.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ahh, I like how I ended it, I'm just not sure about the rest of the chapter though :/

Sorry it's so short! I wrote it by hand first and I thought it was a lot longer!

Well, I like reviews! Oh! And I'm adding a new chapter to my new story 'Conflicted' today! If you haven't checked it out here's a link: .net/s/7457393/1/Conflicted

It's a KH and Naruto X-Over. Romance, friendship, bullying. That stuff :) Check it out?

A quick shameless plug, the contest ends in a week and a day! Finish your entries and get them in!

Well, I've made this long enough. Review, favorite, AND HAPPY MONDAY EVERYONE! 3

PS... What happen to my loyal reviewer MajStar? :O


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Zexion and Naminé returned momentarily, faces ghostly white. Naminé went into her room and her father followed after her. Zexion went into his room and doors were slammed. Roxas moved as far away from Kairi as possible. Pence hugged Roxas, but Rox pushed him off. He was furious with his so called friends.

"Roxy, what's the matter with you?" Kairi asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you!_ I can't believe you just handed me over to Marluxia as if I meant nothing for a _boy_. And Pence! You too? Olette! I thought we were closer than that. Obviously not," Roxas barked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kairi and Pence flinched and looked at each other and back at Roxas. He was staring down into his lap, not wanting to meet their eyes. How could he ever trust them again? They helped ruin his life and Axel's. Axel… No longer would he see that striking redhead when he woke. Never to see those brilliant green eyes longing for the look of his own. Roxas couldn't bear to even forget the love he had with him.

"The note," he murmured, putting a hand on his pocket. Roxas felt a piece of paper and was extremely glad Marluxia hadn't taken it. Axel's letter would be the last thing he would have to remember him by.

"Now Roxas, I know we haven't become the greatest of friends and I bet you are rather cross with me for being the reason Kairi turned on you, but you shouldn't get angry at her. She feels absolutely miserable about her decision. Keep in mind I never told her to do this, in fact I yelled at her for what she did. It's pure awful and it just let's Marly win," Riku said, putting a hand on Roxas' knee. Roxas looked at the silver haired boy talking. He had an arm loosely wrapped around the small brunette boy, who Roxas thought was Sora, and he looked almost sincere.

"C-can't we just bust out of here?" Roxas sniffled.

"We're in some sort of alternate universe. Marly created a whole new world. There's no escape, none of us have any super powers or anything," said Sora, looking at Roxas. He almost gasped at his eyes. Marluxia was right, they were exactly like his. In fact, Sora and Roxas looked very similar to each other. The only different parts would have to be age and the hair, of course.

"Just fucking great," he whimpered, putting his head in his hands. Roxas felt an arm drape over his shoulders. He could tell it was Kairi, but at the moment he wanted nothing to do with her, Pence or Olette.

"Do you guys hear…singing?" said Saïx, putting a finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet. Roxas opened his ears and it was true. He _did_ hear singing. It was a familiar sounding song. He stood up and started to follow the sound. Eyes peered into his back, but he followed the noise to Zexion's door. Roxas raised a hand, hoping they wouldn't follow. He pushed the door with his finger tips and walked into the darkness.

"_I miss the sound of your voice._

_I miss the rush of your skin._

_And I miss the still of the silence,_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in._

_If I could on water,_

_If I could tell you what's next._

_Make you believe._

_Make you forget…_" sang the soft sound of Zexion. Roxas gasped and started to sing along. It as Demyx and Zexion's song and he knew it almost by heart as well.

"_So come on get higher, loosen my lips._

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips._

_Pull me down hard and drown me in love._

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips._

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips._

_Pull me down hard and drown me in love." _Together they sang in perfect harmony. If perfect harmony meant Roxas singing completely off and screwing up some of the words. Zexion was just about to start the second verse when he switched on the light. His slate grey hair looked bleak and his eyes were weak with stress and the feeling on being tired. Roxas rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Zexion wrapped his arms around him back and they sobbed, remembering each other.

"Zexion! Oh my, how much we've missed you! Axel feels dreadful about not being able to save you. He beats himself up about it when Demyx thinks of you or we mention your name. Are you alright? He didn't… well you know," Roxas said, grabbing hold of his hands. Zexion squeezed their hands and shook his head. Roxas sighed out with relief.

"Larxene, however, tried her hardest, but I was not going to allow it. Roxas, he's sending me home. I get to be back with Demyx! Tomorrow, oh, you've got to try and sneak out with me. Naminé is going home too, but he's keeping Vexen here. I'm sure Larxene's going throw a fit, but the bitch will get over it sooner or later."

"You get to leave! But, if I try surely he will see me and he may even hurt Demyx or you or worse… Axel," Roxas choked. Zexion bit his lip and hugged his best friend. They needed each other. Roxas pulled away and wiped away his tears. He pulled the letter out from his pocket and gave it to Zexion with a shaky hand. Zexion opened it and read it. A tear rolled his eye as he handed it back to Roxas.

"I'll have this to remember him. Isn't it sweet?"

"Rox, you can't stay here. It's too dangerous for you. Marly is plotting something for you. I don't know what, but it can't be good."

"Zexion I'll be safe. I know how to watch my back."

"Then can you explain why you're all bruised up?"

"Okay, that was a onetime thing! I wasn't expecting him to be so strong."

"In case you forgot, Marluxia is all powerful. He's got fighters and powers. One tweak of his finger and you could be hurt," Zexion said, rubbing his arm, as if remembering.

"What did he do to you?"

"Just a few bumps and bruises. No biggie."

"Demyx is gonna murder him."

Zexion took Roxas' hands and looked into his eyes. Roxas was trying to control his shaking.

"Stay safe. Just enjoy your freedom. I'll join you in a bit. Meet everyone. Some of these guys have only heard of you."

"I'll go, but you got to come back out with me later."

Zexion nodded and pushed him away. Roxas stood up and went to leave. He waved to Zexion and left without another word. The room was filled with life once more. Olette had finally returned from the infirmary. Her eyes met Roxas' first. She sprang from her seat and ran to wrap her arms around Roxas. He stood there, unmoving.

"Roxy, what's wrong? No hug for me?" she asked, confused.

"Olette, he's severely pissed off. I wouldn't mess with him. It's our fault after all. Come sit with me," Pence said heavily. He was sitting with Kairi who was in the middle of Sora and Riku, holding their hands. Her head rested on Riku's shoulder, sniffling.

"Roxas! Care to play a game of cards? Xaldy thinks he can beat me. Pence join in! Saïx, come out from the corner," Luxord said, shuffling a deck of cards. Pence shook his head and grabbed Olette's hand.

"Actually, I'd like to speak with Roxas. Why not have Vexen and Naminé join you. I'll knock on their door, I've got to get to mine anyway. Roxas, come with me," Saïx said, emerging from the shadowed corner. He looked at Roxas, waiting for the blonde to go to him. Roxas stared at the blue haired man in fear, but walked with him anyway. Passing Vex's door, he knocked quickly and down two doors was his. Saïx opened the door and allowed Roxas to go in first. He closed the door behind them. A quick switch of a light and in the dreary room was two beds pushed together. Saïx growled and shook his head.

"Damn that Luxord, he thinks he's getting my room so he can be with Xaldin," Saïx said, pulling the beds apart. He sat on one of them and pointed towards the other one. Roxas sat down silently and put his hands on his lap.

"I thought it would be good for you to get some advice from someone who has been dealing with Marly since the beginning over these newbies," Saïx said.

"Uh sure, that'd be great."

"First rule, never call him Marluxia when you're with him. It's _always_ Marly. Those not following this rule get punished. And trust me you don't wanna know what the punishment is, although, you could be a different story. Second, when with Larxene, never disobey her. You'll regret it for the rest of your life. Her punishments are the worst. Xigbar and Lexaeus are bad, but not _that_ bad. They're more… merciful compared to Marluxia and Larxene. Third, look into their eyes when you are speaking to them. Larxene isn't afraid to slap you around, even if you are Marly's."

"I am not Marluxia's! And Larxene sounds dangerous."

"Ah, she is Roxas. Be careful around her. Xigbar is a sneaky one. He likes to hide in dark places, pop out from behind you, and well… you can figure out the rest. Poor Naminé and poor Xiggy after Larxene found out. Yeesh!"

"Holy crap, i-is that all?"

"It is if you have no questions."

"No questions, but could you tell me something personal?"

"Depends on what it is about."

"Why is Xemnas such a bitch all the time? He's just as bad as Kairi when she, uh, yeah."

Saïx blinked in shock, but busted out in a booming chuckle. Roxas was referring to his lover's never ending state of pure anger.

"Oh, he's probably just missing his puppy."

"Puppy? Saix, can you tell me how you met? I wanna understand you two a bit more."

"Where to begin? Xemnas and I met at our work. It wasn't one of those see each other in the morning while casually eating a doughnut, no. We met when one day I accidentally tripped and crashed into him and his boiling hot, freshly made cup of coffee that spilled on the fronts of our shirts. You know Xemmy has a very short fuse and well, I just don't like being yelled at. I had to holler back at him, no matter how stunning and… muscular and _perfect_ he looked. Anyway, our disagreement seemed to get louder and a few co workers had to break us up before it got ugly. Lucky for us, we both got to keep our jobs. I thank the stars! Ahem, continuing, only a couple hours later did I find him again when I offered to take him to the local café and get him a new coffee… and then the department store for a new shirt… oh don't give me that look! Yes, I'm a big kiss ass. Well, we had such a good time at the café that we made it an everyday thing and that's where everything else blossomed."

"That's such a weird way to meet and later on fall in love with someone."

"It made it last though. I'm pretty sure my Xemmy and your Axel are teamed up, looking for us, although it'll be to no avail."

"True, hey maybe how Axel and I met is lucky too. He stopped me from running away back when I was fourteen the first time and was there for me ever since. Axel made me a promise and I knew he intended to keep it."

"The first time?"

"I ran away again just today, but gave up knowing I couldn't do it like Axel said all those years ago. That's when I saw Marluxia there, I only came with him because he was pretty much slowly killing Axel _and_ Demyx in front of me. I didn't know what to do. But Marly promised to leave them alone forever. He has me, and isn't that what he wanted? That's why he took all of you, trying to get to me. But why you? Why Xaldin? I never met either of you!"

"Possibly because I used to be friends with Demyx a while back and Lux and Xaldin were friends with Axel even before you. We weren't just so close. That could make sense, but it was ages ago. We were teenagers!"

"Marluxia doesn't make sense to me!"

"He likes to play games. Marluxia likes to win and have a prize for winning his games. Us down here in the Basement are his prizes and you are just the grand prize. He beat the whole game and collected his trophy for winning first. We're all just trophies."

"Zexion and Naminé are being set free and it's just them. Why not the rest of you?"

"As I said before, Marly likes to play games. He's obviously toying with them."

"We're all doomed."

"Roxas, go enjoy your last night of freedom. Just stop thinking about all of this and clear your head."

"I'll try. See you later Saïx and thanks for all the advice and talking to me. It helped me understand," Roxas said, holding out his hand. Saïx shook it firmly with a warm smile and Roxas left.

Luxord had a game of cards going with Xaldin, Vexen, and Naminé. Clearly Luxord knew he was going to win, when did he loose? There was a sly grin plastered on his face. The man with the thick sideburns and black dreadlocks was stuck with a grimace. Little blonde Naminé had her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth, hair drawn away from her face, the classic Naminé thinking pose.

"Lux's gonna win, everyone knows that," Roxas said, moving into the room, shaking his head.

"Roxy!" Naminé squealed, tossing her cards in the air and half skipping half running into Roxas' out stretched arms. The three men at the table groaned and tossed their cards onto the table, giving up. Roxas and Naminé were laughing in harmony as they hugged each other.

"Way to ruin the game Roxas! I was gonna win!" Vexen complained.

"As if bitch! I am always the winner!" Luxord retorted.

The long blonde haired man glared at the man with the goatee. Namine turned around and put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Roxas chuckled and ruffled her soft hair. Naminé turned around and flashed him a smile, the smile faded however when she saw the state of his face.

"Roxy! What happened to you?"

"Ask Seifer, he can tell you."

"How would… oh."

"Exactly!"

Naminé had to lean in to whisper. "I'll set that boy straight. He won't even _think_ about lifting a fist ever again."

"Sounds good to me."

"Roxas, I think you should try and see the nurse."

"I'll be fine Nami."

"Did Zexion tell you yet?"

"You're leaving too."

"Larxene's going to be pissed."

"Zexion said she'll get over it."

"Trust me, she won't. I feel so bad for the person who has her after vacation."

"I have a feeling it'll be me," Vexen shuddered. Naminé crossed over to her father and sat on his lap and hugged him. Vexen wrapped his arms around his daughter and sighed. Roxas frowned and hopped over the back of the couch. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the stone ceiling. Turquoise eyes peered into his.

"Hello Roxas," smiled Riku.

"Oh, hey Riku," Roxas said. Riku moved his head away and Roxas sat up, pulling his feet closer to him to let Riku sit. The silver haired boy sat and turned to face Roxas. Roxas sat crossed legged.

"I hope you're still not mad at Kairi," Riku said.

"Of course I am! If she sent you over here to talk to me out of being mad, it just gets me angrier!" Roxas growled.

"Yet, didn't you do that same thing?" Riku asked. Roxas' eyebrows raised in question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You reacted quickly and did what you did to save two people you love. The two of you didn't think about your decision until it was too late. Notice where it left you two. Like I said, you did the same thing she did!"

"I-I… you're right," Roxas admitted sadly. It was true, they did do something without thinking about it. At that moment, Kairi flitted over to Roxas' side and hugged him sideways. Roxas felt a tear rolled down his eye as he could picture Demyx and Axel, shriveling and shrieking in pain. Axel's face twisted in agony. Green, wondrous eyes, crying.

"We've got to be strong Roxas," Kairi said.

"You only have a few hours left with her. Don't waste them being pissed off," Riku said, smiling weakly at Kairi.

"I love you little brother," she mumbled.

"I love you too Kairi," Roxas whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

BLAAAHH. I'm sorry for not uploading on Monday! But I have two reasons why!

1. I have massive writer's block and let me tell you, it's not fun!

2. All of my internet connections wouldn't work for some odd reason.

Well, sorry this chapter's quality sucks. As I said, writer's block.

Hm, well I'm sure we remember that song from a previous chapter. It's Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. I DO NOT OWN IT. If You have never heard this song, go check it out.

Type doesn't do the song justice!

If this chapter is confusing, I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY. I'll fix out all the kinks in the next chapter which should be on the Monday.

Oh, Happy Late Halloween! And if you do not celebrate Halloween, Happy Late Monday!

Review and favorite :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Just because I love you don't mean I'm still not pissed though," Roxas added.

"Oh c'mon Roxy! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Riku's right, I wasn't thinking and it was too late to back out. It's Marluxia that we're dealing with!" Kairi whined, looking at Riku for help. Riku just shrugged and left the two of them alone.

"You think you're a good actress? It must run in the family. What I did to save Axel and Demyx was sacrificing _myself_. You sacrificed me! We may be blood related, but sister dear, we aren't the same person. Get in check bitch," he snarled.

"Roxas! What has gotten into you?"

"Ha! What's gotten into me? Well, if you haven't noticed I'm spiraling down to Hell because of a certain sister whom I'll still always love because she's the only family I've got."

"What about mom and dad?"

"Who gives two shits about them?"

"You're acting like a child Roxy. When you're ready to act like an adult, come find me."

There was that 'time to grow up' thing he was always told. Alright, so he wasn't completely mature, but he didn't need to be treated like a baby. He could hold a decent conversation, but he was just seething with rage. Roxas didn't want anything to do with his sister or his 'friends' at that moment. They needed to give him time to calm down. Roxas felt heated tears stream down his cheeks, which only seemed to irritate him more. He rubbed his eyes roughly and sniffled, trying to stop.

"Well, Roxas, that was something," Saïx chuckled, clapping his hands. Kairi shook her head and lead Riku and Sora into the boy's bedroom. The door slammed and Roxas snorted. Kairi was acting like a little girl herself.

"I didn't know you had it in you Rox!" Zexion said. Roxas looked over to the door where Zexion and Saïx were putting a hand on each other's shoulder for laughter support. Luxord and Xaldin were whispering to each other, smiles wide on their faces. Vexen's mouth twitched as if he did want to smile. Naminé was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've wanted to say something like that to her for _ages._ Sorry Roxas, but not many of us like your sister. She's manipulative and Riku is right under her thumb. I feel bad for that little one. Sora's probably about Nami's age. Why would he wanna hang around them?" Zexion said, moving to sit next to Roxas.

"Well, Zex if you haven't noticed, Sora's got a thing for Riku. Watch his eyes next time they come back. You'll see what I mean. He's got such lovely eyes, like Roxy's!" Naminé said, making the last sentence in a sing-song tone.

"Everyone's jealous of my eyes!" Roxas winked. Zexion thumped him on the head and waggled a finger. Roxas cussed under his breath, eyeing Zexion.

"How are you guys so calm when you know what happens here?" Roxas said.

Zexion shrugged and Saïx answered, "We're pretty used to it and we use our vacations to unwind and be happy. It's freedom from upstairs."

"So, when the vacation is over, you guys act like… zombies?" Roxas asked.

"Zombie is an understatement. We usually don't speak to each other unless sharing a room with one of us. Deathly afraid could describe us. Mortified even! After you're out of rotation you can barely even move. Like Zexion, all you want to do is sleep. He sleeps more than us veterans, that's for sure!" Xaldin said.

"Alright, a few more questions. What's rotation, who's in it and what do you do?"

"I can answer this one. Rotation is the time you spend upstairs. It's usually two at a time. So far, only Saïx, Xaldin, Riku, Naminé and I have been in rotation. Usually you cook and clean, unless Marly assigns you to a person. Then you're pretty much a personal slave for that person. You're lucky if Marluxia doesn't pick you for himself!" Zexion shuddered.

"Marluxia said I was all his. Will I be in rotation?"

"No more questions Roxy! And, we don't think you'll be put in rotation. You're special. Well, not in a good way. You're doomed," Naminé frowned.

"Vexen, Lux, Pence, Olette, Sora… Kairi, they're going to be added to rotation after the vacation? Sorry! This is the very last question. I promise. I'm just curious. This is all new to me."

"Yes, we're next. From what Nami told me, I'm dreading it," Vexen sighed.

"So I'm special, what else is new? Wait, that was rhetorical. Don't snap at me," Roxas said, putting his arm over the side of the couch.

"Well, I'm done with talking. Anyone like to play Charades? I've got something new I'm ready to see if you guys can guess!" Xaldin suggested.

"I'm on Roxy's team!" Naminé giggled, running over to Roxas.

"How about the three old bats against the youngsters? C'mon Saïx buddy, you're on our team," Xaldin said. The scarred, blue haired man was smiling as he ghosted over to the two older men. Roxas was laughing as Xaldin gathered up his team and migrated over to the other three. Pence and Olette had followed Kairi when she stormed out, unnoticed. No one bothered to care about them. Roxas thought of them as worthless anyway.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification," Roxas said.

"What the hell did you just say?" Luxord asked, all eyes on Roxas.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification, it means the act of judging someone or something as worthless. I'm saying Pence and Olette are. What a fun word," Roxas giggled manically.

"How do you even know this?" Zexion questioned, poking Roxas' head.

"Axel and I were looking up long and useless words. This one sounded funny so I decided to memorize it! Axel... Axel thought it was silly for me to remember it."

"You've got some issues, don't ya?" Xaldin said, patting his spiky blonde hair. Roxas shook off his hand and smiled. Everyone else dropped it, but Zexion kept a raised eyebrow peering at Roxas, trying to see anything strange gleaming in his eye.

"Don't look at me like that, it's creepy," Roxas snorted.

"Oh? Like this?" Zexion snickered, raising his eyebrow higher and leaning in closer to Roxas. Roxas shoved him back, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! Let's get playing!" Xaldin said, standing up.

"I swear to God Xaldin, do the Statue of Liberty and I will gladly kick your ass," Zexion growled.

"You know you love it," he winked. Zexion hissed and kicked the air threateningly. Roxas laughed and watched Xaldin attempt to row a canoe. Xaldin looked like he was flying a plane rather rowing the canoe. His team gave up quickly and he grumbled out the answer. Zexion went first for their team and Naminé got it within three shots, leaving Roxas stunned. The six of them played late into the night, until it was time they let their tired bodies rest.

Saïx unwillingly gave up his room with Xaldin to switch with Luxord. He didn't want to share a room with the girl or Vexen, but he knew he was going to have to deal. Roxas and Zexion were going to squish together in Zexion's bed, for Roxas dared not go into the room Kairi was in.

"I'll miss you forever Zexion," Roxas whispered into the darkness, pinned against the wall.

"I'll miss you always Roxas," Zexion said back. It was their first day back as friends again and their last night. Roxas was going and so was Zexion. The day with his best friend could suit him. It's not like he never got to see him. Just the pain of missing Axel he couldn't bear. Roxas' chest ached as he shut his dreary eyes and slept dreamlessly.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

There was a loud crashing noise coming from the living room. Demyx's eyes snapped open, fearing that Marluxia was back. Quietly, he slithered out of his bed and crept out of his bedroom. Axel must've heard the noise too, he motioned for Dem to be quiet in the hallway. Nodding simultaneously, they tip toed into the living room.

"Die you bastard!" Demyx screeched, leaping in the air.

"Demy! Is that how you greet your boyfriend?"

Demyx landed on top of Zexion, causing them to fall to the ground. Zexion was chuckling underneath him. Demyx didn't believe it was really Zexion. His eyes scanned the slate haired man's face, looking for anything that might be a trick of Marluxia's. He put his hands on the ground on each side of Zexion's face and lifted his body weight off of him.

"Z-Zexi?" he stuttered, astonished. Axel's hands flew to his mouth, tears building up in his eyes.

Zexion hummed their song and bobbed his head side to side. Demyx sang the words out loud and was crying. Zexion smiled and pulled himself up to press his lips against Demyx's. Their eyes slowly closed, remembering the taste of their lover's mouth. Fireworks exploding, colors swirling. Love flying around the room as thick as pea soup. Demyx sighed happily against Zexion's lips.

"Marluxia wasn't kidding when he said he was giving you a present Dem. It's the greatest gift you could ever get. Damn, there goes my Christmas gift to you!" Axel said. Demyx pulled away from Zexion and helped him up. Zexion brushed himself off, but quickly snatched his lover's fingers and locked them tightly in his. Demyx's wet eyes stared into Zexion's and he was smiling so big it looked like it hurt.

"My sweet Sexy Zexi. You have no idea how much I've missed you," Demyx cooed. Zexion blushed and looked down at their hands. Demyx rested his forehead on the much shorter man's head. Axel rushed over and wrapped his arms around his friends. He was bursting with happiness. The redhead let go when Demyx started to elbow him.

_**Whoops, ruined the moment,**_ Axel smirked inside his head. He paced back and forth until the two reunited loves turned to face him. Zexion waved his and Dem's locked hands and smiled.

"A-and what's going on with my Roxy?" Axel murmured.

"If I'm here, right now he's got to be in… Marly's room," he gulped. Zexion closed his eyes and waited for Axel to hurry and start screaming. Demyx squeezed his hands and pulled the short man to his chest, bring Zexion's arms up around his neck, then wrapping his arms around Zexion's small waist.

"No, Marluxia better not even lay a fucking finger on him. If he does, I'll gladly rip off his fingers one by one with a pair of pliers. Marly so even kisses him, I'll set his face on fire. Dem, when did Xemnas say he was coming? We've got to start out search today. _Now,_" Axel hissed.

"It's ten now, he said noon," Demyx said, pulling Zexion behind him in case Axel gets violent. He was capable of becoming as vicious as Xemnas when he was frustrated. Fire would burn throughout his eyes and that's how you knew to run, run far away from the redhead. Demyx remembered when Axel had punched two holes in his wall and snapped a chair into when he saw he didn't save Zexion. Now this was _Roxas_. The man probably would go kill a stranger if he hit that point.

"Axel, take a deep breath. Do **not** hit something. It makes everything worse. On three, one, two, three," Demyx said, tightening his grip on Zexion. Zexion's eyes widened as he took in Axel's emotional state. He was a complete wreck.

"I won't break anything. Roxy has been helping keep my anger under control. I've learned," Axel huffed. He ran a hand through his messy bed head and began pacing again. Zexion looked up at Demyx and bit his lip. Demyx kissed his forehead and let him go. Zexion shuffled over to Axel and put a hand on his shoulder. Axel's eyes danced with fire and fury.

"I have a feeling, like Roxas is safe and sound. He's… not hurt, that's gonna be obvious. Marluxia isn't abusive, but Larxene sure as hell is," Zexion said calmly.

"Larxene? What do you mean?" Axel asked, raising a red eyebrow.

"Figure it out blockhead," Zexion said, pulling up his sleeve. Dark purple bruises trailed up and down his arm and fading, pink scratches scarred his arm. Axel and Demyx gasped as Zexion quickly pulled down the sleeve. His looked down and Demyx went to hug him from behind. Zexion flinched as Demyx's arms crushed his stomach.

"Just more bruises," he said weakly. Axel turned his head away, holding back his tears. He caused all that hurt to Zexion, because he was careless. Zexion would've still be home, in hiding, but safe and Roxas would still be with him if only he was home to protect Zexion like he was supposed to.

"I'll kill the bitch for what she did to you. She will regret every finger she ever laid on you. I'll make her _pay_," Demyx whispered roughly in Zexion's ear.

"Zexion, did they ever try to well, uh, you know, to any of you?" Axel stumbled.

"Larxene and Xigbar _tried_ mostly. Xigbar likes to surprise you from the behind. It's not hard to stop him. Larxene is more… pushy. But, you can win in the end. Seeing as how most of us down there are gay after all, we try our hardest to fight her. Lexaeus just likes to use you for target practice. Marluxia, you can't fight him, but he never tries _that_ stuff with you. Riku thinks it's because he's waiting for Roxas," Zexion explained.

"Don't say that, please, he's not waiting for Roxas," said Axel through gritted teeth.

"Zexion, maybe you should just keep some things to yourself. He's going through hell already," Demyx said, swaying with Zexion in his arms side to side.

"I'll just take a shower," Zexion said.

"I'll go with you, come on, your clothes are in my room," Demyx said, taking his hand and leading him out. They were giggling to each other and whispering, so happy to be back in each other's lives. Axel watched them leave and smiled. Demyx was going to be so clingy over the next few days, but he knew he was getting the old Demyx back. Dem's happiness was brought back to him after all.

"Please, oh God, don't have sex in the shower with me still here," Axel called after them.

"Shut the hell up," Demyx yelled back.

"Love you too Demy," Axel chortled.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Xemnas' car pulled up a couple hours later. He had two people with him as Axel peeked out of the curtain. Axel sprang for the door, yanking it open. Naminé poked her head around Xemnas with a shy grin. Xemnas' face was smooth and collected. Axel stepped away to let them in. A flash of a hat he knew all too well. Axel's eyes hardened. He reached out for Seifer's collar and pulled him back and kept his grip tight.

"Naminé! You're safe too!" Demyx breathed, but his eyes flashed to Seifer who now looked pretty terrified of the vengeful redhead.

"You filthy son of a bitch, why are you here? You hurt my Roxas," Axel snarled.

"Axel! Stop! He's why I'm here! Don't hurt him! Seifer didn't want to do that to Roxas. He just wanted to save me. Don't you think I'm pissed at him enough? He doesn't need to be broken," Naminé defended. Axel looked at Roxas' blonde friend and reluctantly let him go.

"One step in the wrong direction and I snap him in half. Heh, not so tough is he without that shiny knife in his hand now is he?" Axel chuckled darkly. Seifer gulped loudly and scurried over to Naminé's side. She put a hand on his arm and led him into the living room. They sat on the floor as the older ones took the couch.

"Demyx told me, you've lost your Roxas," Xemnas said simply.

"Yes, he gave himself up to save Demyx and I. We tried to stop him, but Marluxia used his super powers to harm us without physically touching us. Let me tell you, it was excruciating pain that seemed would never end," Axel said, placing his hands in his lap, like how he knew Roxas did.

"That's how Roxy was taken? Maybe Riku had a point," Naminé said, surprised.

"No Nami, Riku did not have a point. Kairi was selfish and Roxas was not. Riku's just trying to help Kairi, probably trying to get in her pants," Zexion said.

"Zexi, what are you guys talking about?" Demyx asked.

"It's nothing darling, just Roxas and Kairi fighting and her pawns trying to fix things for her. Roxas literally told her off and I think he won because she ran away in a huff," Zexion said, climbing onto his lover's lap and taking a hold of one of his hands. Axel looked at them in jealousy.

"Roxas told that bitch! I thought he was gonna slap her too!" Naminé giggled. Seifer put an arm over her shoulders and held her protectively.

"My Roxy, screaming at his sister, winning an argument and looking like he was going to hit someone? Nope, must've been a kid who looked like him. Impossible, he's too shy and sweet to do something like that," Axel said, shaking his head.

"I didn't think the kid was capable of raising his voice louder than a whisper," said Xemnas.

"He doesn't talk to Kairi, Pence, or Olette. Rox said they were this really long word. I don't remember what it was, just remembered how crazy he sounded saying it," Naminé said.

_**Floccinaucinihilipilification, my Roxy's favorite word.**_

"Boy's got to be feeling so alone. I hope my puppy is watching out for him," Xemnas muttered.

"Ax, I don't think we can get to Marluxia unless you've got super powers. I'm almost positive he's created a whole new world just so you can't find him," Zexion said.

"What? You're just fucking with me. There's no other world. They're in this city. Oh, who am I trying to fool anymore? We're all fucked," Axel sighed, putting his head on his hand.

"Daddy might have something, back at the house. He's like, super smart. Surely he's been working on something to save me," Naminé said.

"Would Vexen really hide something from us?" Demyx asked.

"Vexen used to keep secrets from Lux and I all the time," Xemnas answered.

"This means we're all taking a road trip to Vexen's. Xem, you drive them two, I'll take Dem and Zex and follow you. C'mon, this could a lead!" Axel said, jumping to his feet. Naminé pulled Seifer up and the first three left quickly. Zexion and Demyx were just realizing that it was time to go. Axel already had his shoes and keys in hand. Demyx and Zexion rushed, hand in hand and outside with Axel. Cars were starting up and the race to Vexen's house began.

_**It's a life and death situation. Roxas could be getting hurt. Marluxia is with him. I've got to get to them as soon as possible. I'm not going to let my life and soul die. I'm going to save Roxas. This I **vow**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh hello loyal readers of mine! Ahh, yes it's been like, three days since my last update and it's not on a Monday.

MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE. This chapter just flowed out with ease and I couldn't wait until Monday to upload it.

So here it is now :)

I'm really and terribly sorry that my last chapter was just plain awful. I promise... no, I'm gonna pull an Axel, I **vow** that it shall never happen again.

I even disappointed myself. Well, here are some depressing news. Whisked Away only has a few chapters left. OH NO. HOW COULD YOU? NOW I HATE YOU.

Yeah, I know you were all thinking that, it's okay. I love you though(:

But it is true. Whisked Away is almost done. I've got tissues, don't worry.

There is always good news after bad news. My Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover is just starting! Go check it out! It's called 'Conflicted'.

After WA, I have a story brewing up with Larxene coming up. Oh yeah. ;)

Alright, those are my announcements. More announcements on my page! I'm gonna go write chapter 19 now.

Happy Saturday! Review and favorite :)

P.S Anyone out there know where I got that long word from? ;) Bonus cool points if you do! I'll tell you the answer in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Day One with Marluxia._

Cold, tiny fingers brushed Roxas' cheek. He slowly lifted up his head to see icy green eyes and hair with antenna strands of blonde. Larxene. Her pink lips were pursed as she studied Roxas. The tips of her fingers lightly touched Roxas' face. He was on his knees and staring up at Larxene and a wickedly bright light, his hands handcuffed with freezing metal behind his back.

"Marluxia wasn't kidding. You're one hell of a cutie. Young as fuck, but still gorgeous. It's such a shame you're gay and Marly already claimed you. You'd probably make one hell of a boyfriend too," Larxene winked.

"Why are you here? I'm Marly's, he could kill you," Roxas mumbled, not used to saying he was Marly's, but he was already told the consequences if he didn't. The punishment was a fate worse than death.

"Marly wants me to watch you while he's out dealing with some things," Larxene said, spinning around the room, arms out as if she was pretending to be an airplane. Roxas snorted at her. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" she questioned in her high pitched, very annoying voice.

"You look like a little kid, just exactly how old are you?"

"A lady never reveals her age! But if you must know, I'm only twenty six. So don't go off and call me an old lady or anything. I may just have to kick you around a little."

"Twenty six? Jesus, so does that mean you had Naminé when you were like, 7? Impossible!"

Larxene screeched rather loudly and kicked Roxas in his arm, causing him to fall to the floor on his side. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think I'm Naminé's _mom? _Definitely not! She's my fucking _sister_. Ew! Can you imagine me the mom of that thing?"

"S-so, Vexen's you're d-dad?"

"Yes, Vexen is my daddy. Yes, Naminé is my sister. She's little miss goody two shoes and daddy's favorite. I turned out like our mother, vicious and utterly stunning. Naminé's an ugly little thing. I got all the looks! Honestly, I do not like her."

"If you dislike your sister so much, why get so angry when people try to hurt her? Why get so pissed when Marly sent her away?"

"Because I love her with all my heart. She's my baby sister."

"But you just said you didn't love her."

"Ah, correction. I said I didn't like her. Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I don't love her."

"You're one confusing psycho bitch."

Larxene kicked Roxas in his stomach with her pointed toe shoe. Roxas shut his eyes in pain and held back the yelp he wanted to let out. It would only please her. Larxene cackled and went back to spinning around. Roxas opened one eye and watched her.

"I'm only talking to you because, a, you're fucking hot and b, I hate silence. Damn, you look a lot like the brown haired kid. He's younger than you and more squeamish. I like that in a boy. Too damn bad Marly made him off limits. Although, he's got that nasty bitch of a sister of yours, so maybe that ban of Sora and Riku is lifted. He did send away _my_ sexy Zexi. I'm gonna need a new playmate!"

"Zexion isn't yours! He's Demyx's!"

"Shut the hell up. He didn't love Demyx. Zexion loved _me._ Oh, the hours of fun!"

"You need help Larxene. Here, I've got a number for you to call." Shit, he regretted saying that. Roxas tensed up, ready for another kick heading his way. Instead of the foot he was expecting, sharp nails dug into the skin under his chin, pulling him up. Larxene's face was inches from his own, twisted in fury.

"I'm not the one handcuffed and on the floor," she said through her teeth. Larxene threw him to the ground and walked away. Her black, knee length dress made a swishy noise as she walked. Arms crossed over her chest, she was muttering something unintelligible.

Roxas closed his eyes and prayed he could just pass out again. A mumble of voices drifted down to Roxas, one of Larxene's and the other of Marluxia. His eyes snapped open. A faint flowery smell filled his nostrils. It grew stronger as Marluxia moved closer to him. Strong, but soft hands grabbed him and helped him up.

"Oh Larxene! You battered him around, didn't you? Look, he's bleeding. Poor Roxy Dearest, I'll clean that up."

"Terribly sorry Marly Master, he… he was misbehaving!" purred Larxene. Marly Master? Roxas hoped Marluxia wouldn't make him call him that. Retreating footsteps and something moist was placed under his chin, dabbing. When Marluxia was done, he picked up Roxas and set him on his bed. The handcuffs were released and Marly took Roxas' wrists to rub them.

"Roxy Dearest, I'm sorry about the handcuffs. It was Xiggy Bear's idea. Never will I listen to him!" Marluxia cooed in Roxas' ear. Roxas was lying on his back, not looking at Marluxia. Marly was lying on his side, massaging his wrists and keeping his eyes on Roxas.

"What's peeking out of your pocket?" Marluxia said, reaching for Axel's note. Roxas shoved his hand in his pocket so fast and wrapped a hand around it tightly.

"Oh it's nothing Marly. Just a piece of paper," Roxas said.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

"Guys, I found this," Seifer said, holding up a tape recorder. Everyone dropped the papers they were sifting through and ran to him. Axel snatched it out of his hands and looked for the play button. Looking at everyone first, eyes eager and waiting, he pressed it.

"_Vexen's Log, Entry one. It's been a while since he took her. The weird part is, there's no way I can track him. It is as if the pink freak disappeared off the face of the earth. I have been contacted by an old friend of mine. He says that he and a few of our other friends have lost someone because of Marluxia. My friend has told me that there will be meetings held twice a month starting in a week to discuss plans on finding our loved ones. Who else is suffering because of Marly? What does the he want? I'm only a man of science and wisdom, not money. Oh Naminé, where are you?_ _End entry one._" Said Vexen's recording. There was a soft _click_ as the next one picked up.

"_Vexen's Log. Entry two. The first meeting had just ended and now I'm in my office. The house is just too quiet without my Nami to keep me entertained. I supposed I could go down into my basement and begin some research, but my mind is just too distracted. Naminé, what are they doing to you? How could Larxene… Please, just come home. End entry two."_

"Daddy! I was fine! Please, I hope you didn't worry too much!" Naminé cried.

"Quiet Naminé! Here's entry three," Axel said.

"_Vexen's Log. Entry three. Well, it sure has been a couple months since my last update. To catch you up_, _I've been working on this machine. I believe it can take me to Naminé. Hopefully it will work and will be able to take me to an alternate universe or wherever this bastard is hiding. The blonde boy who was friends with Naminé, Marluxia has seemed to have taken a liking to him. He isn't allowed at meetings. Roxas cried too much over her. He's a good kid and I hope nothing happens to him. I know this will just kill Axel. It's easy to see this now. I've got to finish my machine! To save Naminé and Xaldin! Demyx, he likes to shout over his lover. I could free his too, even that rude and annoying old one Xemnas. Even his lover. We've got to stop Marluxia before someone snaps too hard. End entry three."_

"Rude and annoying? Well, I'm definitely not rude and annoying! Nor am I old!" Xemnas huffed, offended.

"Vexen predicted it. I am dying without Roxas," breathed Axel.

"He's got a machine! Axel, did you hear? There's something that can get us to Marly!" Demyx said excitedly.

"_Vexen's Log. Entry four. More months since my last entry. Roxas was at the meeting last night with his sister. Axel had said they played a big part in that meeting. It was true. Roxas had told us that he saw and heard Marluxia through visions or something. When he said that, I immediately thought of Naminé. Right before she was taken, she told me she could see him. I didn't believe her and now look at where we are! Everyone else said their lovers had similar experiences. That drunken fool asked Demyx if Zexion was the same. Everyone knows not to talk to him! It was too late, Demyx was just yelling and in rage like the other meetings. He stormed out of the room. Lux is such an imbecile. Earlier Kairi had said she knew Riku and Sora. Why she had not told us before makes me very suspicious of her. I don't really trust her. Only I could metaphorically set Axel on fire. I had suggested we send Roxas to Marly, bugged so we would be able to find him and the others. Axel just got angry and immediately rejected my genius idea. The Kairi girl took his side and wouldn't let Roxas speak for himself. My idea was tossed aside. Well, I finished my invention two days ago. I can't tell the others because what if it breaks as we test it out? I can't risk hurting them all. I'll do it and if it works, the next meeting I'll bring it up. Wait a second, what was that noise? W-what are you guys doing here? Get out! Ah! No please, don't hurt me. Ow! Please stop…"_

The tape was done. They were filled in right up to his capture. An eerie chill filled the room and eyes looked at each other. Naminé was sniffling and Seifer took her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wait a sec, it's not done!" Axel said.

"_Axy-Waxy! I've bet you just found Vexy's tapes! I did too! What a silly old man. He thinks he can find me with a machine that doesn't even work! I'm coming for my Roxy Dearest. I'll see you soon darling. Watch the blood! Hee, hee! Well, I've got to return home! How do you turn this off? Oh! Here it is!" _rang Marluxia's voice, loud and clear for all to hear. Naminé nearly fainted at that point. Zexion and Seifer caught her before she cracked her head on the floor.

"If I ever see him again I'm gonna strangle him," Axel howled.

"I'm with you. Vexen may not have liked me, but Marluxia is a dirty piece of shit. Man, do I regret working for him. The only thing I don't regret is saving my Nami," Seifer said, cradling Naminé against his chest. Demyx had his arms around Zexion in an instant, burying his face in the mess of slate gray hair.

"May I join in on this carnage fest you're planning? I've got a few... _ideas_ for him," Xemnas said.

"We've got to get to the basement. He said he completed the machine. Maybe it'll work so we can get to Roxas. C'mon! Naminé, which way to the basement?" said Axel.

"T-this way. I'll get the key. Dad keeps it on the door way ledge," Naminé stammered, running out of his office. Everyone rushed out after her, pushing and shoving. Well, that was Axel because he was desperate to get to the front. Naminé paused in front of a large, beaten, black wooden door. She stood on her toes, reaching around for the key. Axel tapped his foot impatiently.

"Calm down Ax, think we're all not excited? He's been gone a day! Not even! I'm sure he's fine," Demyx sighed.

Naminé squealed with excitement when she had the key in her hands. With all eyes on her back, she twisted the key into the lock and the door slowly opened with a squeaking sound. Axel nearly pushed her down the stairs just to get down there. Naminé stumbled around and switched on the light. Axel ran down the stairs, hands skimming the wall in case he was to fall.

"Wait for us!" Demyx called after him. Axel ignored them and pushed his way through the cobwebs and dust. Only slightly disgusted, he made his way to the center of the basement. A small little desk cluttered with papers and small little prototypes of inventions Vexen must have been working on. There was a chord hanging down from a light socket. Axel pulled on it and the room came alive. Vibrant colors of light filled the room, dancing against the stone walls.

"So the old man liked to work in style," laughed Axel. Against one of the walls was a large rectangular metal… well what looked like a doorway with knobs and buttons jutting out of it. Axel took a small step forward and reached out a hand to turn it on.

"Don't touch it! Have Zexion do it! He's just as smart as Dad. Come on Zexion, surely you'll know _something_," Naminé said, smacking Axel's hand away. He grumbled and shook his hand out, trying to rid of the stinging. Zexion gulped loudly and Demyx pushed him forward. He took one look at his sandy haired lover, but Demyx pushed his hands forward, urging Zexion. Xemnas and Seifer hung around back, watching eagerly. Axel grabbed Naminé's wrist and pulled her back. Zexion cracked his fingers and went to examine it.

Buttons flashing of reds, greens, blues and purples caught his eye. Hopefully one of them started the thing up. The guy was smart, book wise at least, but nowhere near as intelligent as Vexen. He gave everyone one more looked and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' No one knew what could happen. Vexen's experiments were unpredictable.

_**Being a pre-school teacher most definitely makes me a super genius. That makes perfect sense. Wait a second, how am I going to get my job back? 'Oh sorry I went missing for a year. This guy with super magical powers kidnapped me. But it's all cool now, I'm home. Can I have my job back?' They'll think I've spent too much time with the kids… Shit. Zex, focus. You have no fucking clue what you're doing.**_ Zexion thought. He figured a quick mental game of 'Eenie Meeine Miney Moe' could work, but he figured it could take a while. Closing his eyes, he randomly pressed a button, holding his breath.

"Zexion! You did it!" Naminé chirped. Zexion blinked his eyes. The metal frame was no longer empty. A white light emerged from it, blinding everyone. He smiled to himself, thinking he had done a good job. Zexion was tempted to give himself a gold star sticker and a pat on the back like he did with his students. But, he knew he thought too soon. The light flickered rapidly and went out.

"No, fuck, no, no! It was _working_. Our only chance to save everyone _gone," _Axel said furiously. He growled and in anger, punched the support pole sticking out of the ground. There was a slight crunch coming from his hand and he knew he broke something. Axel howled in pain and poor Naminé had to cover her ears. He grasped his hand and began cussing rather loudly.

"Shit! Axel, what the fuck were you thinking? C'mon buddy. We gotta get you to a hospital. Zex, come with me. Can you guys stay here? We'll be back soon. Damn it Axel, you probably broke it," Demyx said, running to his best friend's side. Axel was biting into his lip, face scrunched in pain. Zexion flew up the stairs and Axel and Demyx followed after him.

Naminé shook her head and walked over to Seifer who had his arms wide open. Xemnas put his head in his hand and closed his eyes.

"Axel's such a dumbass. He ought to learn not to punch things when you're angry. Maybe now he'll learn," said Xemnas. Naminé nodded in agreement and the three of them walked back upstairs, thinking of the upsetting failure that just happened and listening to the sound of a car speeding away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Twisted-Virus YOU ARE AWESOME. Just thought you should know since you knew where I got that word from. I'm a _huge_ fan of Parle Productions. And I mean huge. Cool points for Twisted-Virus!

MajStar, now you must tell us all what that word means! It doesn't even sound real...

I'm just _cranking_ these chapters out! Not to mention a dark AkuRoku short story. Tell more in a bit.

Since I'm writer's block free, these chapters just flow out. So, each time I finish a chapter I'll upload it the next day! This maybe Whisked Away's last week. Oh no!

You may have noticed that the chapters seem longer. Well, it's the end of the story. I figure make them longer for you wonderful people.

After Whisked Away, I think my attention is going to snap to my other story Conflicted. If you haven't read it, why not check it out? .net/s/7457393/1/bConflicted_b

A quick shameless plug, I've written a dark, insane short story based off the song 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People. Wanna know what happens when they push Roxas too far? .net/s/7529859/1/Outrun_My_Gun

Oh yeah, totally advertising my own stories. Outrun My Gun seems like an 'M' kind of story. Might switch from T to M.

OKAY. I'm done talking about nonsense. Happy Monday and see you very soon!

Review and favorite :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"What were your exact words? '_Roxy has been helping me control my anger. I've learned.'_ Obviously not dipshit! You're fucking screwed if we get that machine working and your hand's broken," Demyx whispered harshly. The bright lights of the waiting room were starting to give Axel a headache. Not to mention the throbbing pain radiating from his hand. Zexion was flipping through a magazine, paying no mind to them.

"Why the hell am I not in the emergency room?" Axel moaned, closing his eyes tight.

"Beats me," Demyx lied wickedly. Axel kicked him in the leg and Demyx laughed at him.

"Are you two idiots done quarreling? Demyx, do you have Xemnas' number in your phone? Naminé and got ours taken away by Marluxia and I need to ask her something," Zexion said, setting the magazine down. Demyx pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to him. Zexion muttered something about 'fancy new phones I don't know how to fucking use!' or whatever and scrolled through Demyx's phone, looking for contacts. He eventually found the number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Xem? It's Zexion, put Naminé on the phone," he said. Pause.

"Naminé? Great, there's got to be blueprints and plans and shit of that thing downstairs. Look for them back in the basement? What? No, we haven't seen the doctor yet. Axel's still groaning in pain. Yeah, I'll hit him for you. Xemnas wants to leave? Tell that son of a bitch he better stay if he wants to find Saïx. Well, tell him we all said it. Alright, so go look for those papers. I'll call you when we find out what the asshole did. Bye Nami," Zexion said. Awkwardly, he handed it back to Demyx who hung up the phone for his clueless boyfriend.

"Gone for a year and you don't know _anything,_" said Zexion. Demyx rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Zexion blushed and took Demyx's hand to trace circles in his palm. Demyx could only grin and rest his cheek on Zexion's soft hair.

"Would you like to know something?" asked Demyx.

"Well, this all depends on what it is," said the slate haired man.

"I learned this song on piano and… its beautiful melody reminded me of you."

"Then you must play it for me!"

"When we go home my love, when we go home."

"Oh! Do I get to hear too?" Axel said sarcastically through the pain, "After all, I'm beautiful too."

"You better hope your hand is broken. If it's not I will make sure it is," Demyx said.

"Axel? The doctor can see you now," called a voice. Axel used his free hand to wave at Demyx and Zexion before he disappeared behind a door. Zexion watched Axel leave when he felt these, sharp stabbing pains in his forehead. Gasping, he clutched his head and closed his eyes. He could feel Demyx's hands immediately looking for a way to help. Images burned through his mind. Voices floated in and out until the image focused.

Roxas was chained to the Basement wall, legs buckled under him and he was down to his boxers. His head was looking down, hair mattered with splats of red. Blood. Scratches and dark spots covered his body. A low moan escaped the boy's lips. Zexion watched in horror as a massive blob of black came and slapped Roxas. Spit and blood came from his mouth and Zexion could hear him sob.

"Xiggy Bear, sometimes I wish you weren't so rough. Lexy Wexy, be careful next time! You can't break our new toy. Larxy, it's your turn. Then, he's all _mine_," came the sweet voice of Marluxia's from a distance. The more feminine shape of Larxene moved to Roxas. She knelt down onto her knees and used her cat claws to lift his head up.

Blue, weak eyes roamed around the room, not looking at anything. Larxene leaned in and latched onto Roxas' bottom lip. She tugged slightly and Roxas tried to pull away. Larxene let his lip go and ran her hand through his hair. A hand clamped on her shoulder and she looked at it.

"This is not what I mean by your turn. Now you're done," scolded Marluxia. He turned from her and Larxene stood up. She blew Roxas a kiss and kicked him in the chest.

"I miss my other playmate!" she griped.

Naminé opened her eyes and couldn't breathe. She held her chest and the wall. Seifer wrapped his arms around her thin waist, trying to support her. Naminé shuddered and turned to him and placed her small hands on his shoulders. Seifer held her against him, very confused.

"Nami? What's wrong?" he whispered, playing with her hair.

"I thought they stopped. He's bringing it back. I've only been gone a few hours," she cried.

"T-the visions?" Xemnas stuttered behind them. Tear filled green eyes stared into Xemnas'. He could see the fright clearly present. Only she knew what she had seen. And from her eyes, Xemnas didn't want to find out.

O~o~O

Zexion felt the pain drift away as the vision left him. He was back in the waiting room. Demyx was kneeling in front of him, eyes worried. Zexion's lips mouthed, but no words came out. He threw himself at Demyx, crying silently. Demyx didn't know what was going on, but rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly.

"It hasn't even been a day. Why did he do that? This can't be real," Zexion murmured.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Demyx asked.

"Marly gave me another vision. Roxy, he's injured badly. Blood, all through his wonderful hair. Larxene… s-she bit him. They _hurt_ him. He's suffering after a few hours. Dem, we've got to go back and save him. We've got to fight," Zexion said in his ear, trying to be discrete.

"Axel's still hurt. We can't until he's healed. Or he'd be dead in an instant."

"What choice do we have? They're never this bad. Not even Larxene! I mean, look at me. Imagine me as Roxas and imagine all my cuts and bruises multiplied. _That_ was Roxas. Rewind… that _is_ Roxas. He's bleeding and in agony. Marluxia let it happen. He let Roxy get hurt. I should've stayed. I should've stayed and protected him. One of my best friends. No, not him."

"There's nothing we can do now. Roxy's strong. He'll make it."

_**No he won't. I'd say dead in a week. Roxy Dearest doesn't have much time, **_chuckled the dark voice in his head.

"Zexi, do you smell… _flowers?_"

O~o~O

Roxas yawned lazily. He stretched his arms out on the warm and silky red canopy bed. Marluxia had left him alone again without a sitter that time and no handcuffs. He fell asleep in Marly's bed and actually felt comfortable. Roxas sat up abruptly and looked around the room. A breeze blew through and Roxas shivered. While he slept, someone must've taken off his shirt. Roxas ran his fingers over his ribs that stuck out slightly. He was too skinny and didn't have enough muscle. Nothing like the strong, muscular body of Axel's that he missed clinging onto.

"Axel," he breathed, climbing out of Marluxia's bed. Roxas hugged himself to keep warm and looked for his shirt. The walls were pink and a light aroma of roses hung in the air. Two large doors at the end of the room triggered an alarm in his head. It was his only way of escape. He ran down the room, hands extended with hope. His hands touched the doorknobs. Smiling, Roxas twisted on them and pulled. The door wouldn't even budge. He pulled harder, praying to be able to yank it free. It was to no avail. Roxas closed his eyes and slid down onto the floor, back pressed against the door.

The letter was poking at his bare side. Roxas slid it out of his pocket and opened it. He read each word with care and then once he finished, he read the whole thing again. Axel. Axel. Axel. _Axel._ His name filled his thoughts and those spiky red locks danced like flames through his mind.

"I'll never see him again. Will he ever think of me? I didn't even say goodbye to him. Such a coward I am," Roxas cursed, shoving the note back into his pocket. _**I love him. Why oh why did I leave him that stupid note. He left me such a sweeter one. Axel, without me please stay safe. Find someone new. Just make sure they're not too much better than me.**_

The blonde let out a deep breath and let his head slam against the door. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pictured the redhead holding another person close to him. Another one replacing Roxas. Roxas being forgotten. Axel _had_ once said that Roxas was annoying and he just wanted to drop him. Yet, Axel tried to explain to him the other side of the story. Not Marluxia's and Roxas wouldn't hear of it. He just got mad and then he could see why Axel would want to leave him. Who wouldn't want to leave a pesky, rude, insignificant piece of crap like he?

O~o~O

"Hey Doc, are you cold too?" Axel shivered. He could feel the goose bumps rising on his arm. The blonde doctor turned around, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Are you kidding me? It's like a sauna in here! Anyway, well it doesn't seem that your hand is broken. It could be sprained. Your x-rays will tell us tomorrow. I'd say you should come back tomorrow around the same time. Keep ice on your hand to reduce swelling, try not to use it at all. Let's just go get your appointment set up," said the spiky haired blonde doctor.

"Doctor Cloud, this sprain, healing won't take too long?"

"If it's a sprain, not too long I guess you could say. It will have to be immobilized for two weeks and no more. Then, just getting used to a sore hand for a while after that. Not too bad. Probably some painkillers heading your way. Are you in a lot of pain?"

Axel imagined what happened last night and knew that this little injury was _nothing_ like what he felt the night he lost Roxas. He went through both physical and emotional pain, all of the worst kind. This mere little sprain could never be as bad as last night.

"I've went through worse."

"Let's just go get everything all set up for tomorrow. Axel, you need to be careful."

Axel nodded and hopped down from the examination table and followed the doctor out of the room. He was talking to Axel, but the redhead's mind was far away from there. Axel was still very cold and all he could think about was the time, back before he and Roxas were officially together, Roxas had kept Axel warm and cared for when he got sick. He remembered the young boy and his soft, warm touches to his forehead, checking for his temperature. Roxas had stayed the whole night, making sure Axel was warm and not coughing up a lung.

Before he even noticed how beautiful and perfect Roxas' angel's face was, he did think Roxas was his guardian angel, nursing him back to health. With Roxas staying the night as his, this caused he is parents to fight again and the next day Axel heard all about it and it was his turn to be the hero again.

"Ax? Hey! Pay attention. The doc's waiting on you," Demyx said, snapping his fingers in front of Axel's face. Huh? When did he get there? When did they even get in the waiting room?

"I asked if two was fine," chucked the doctor.

"Two's great," Axel replied automatically.

"Great, just sign out and you can go. See you tomorrow," Cloud said, leaving them alone. Axel grumbled and wished he hadn't hurt his _right_ hand. He looked at Demyx for help, who just shook his head and smirked. Axel gritted his teeth and tried to write with his left hand. Demyx was laughing as he walked over to grab Zexion. Biting his lip, he used his right hand to sign his name and wrote as quickly as he could, fighting the annoyance of his hand.

"Ready to go? I'm driving this time. Sorry Dem, I miss being behind the wheel," winked Zexion. Demyx ruffled his lover's hair and they all exited the hospital.

O~o~O

Naminé had found the papers Zexion had asked for, well, she _thought_ they were. The images on the papers looked like the machine they had seen in the basement. Zexion said he could probably figure out how to work the machine if he had all the information on it. But what could a guy that taught little kids for a living and little experience in the scientific world do. He wasn't her dad. Zexion was smart, sure, but he wasn't a super genius like Vexen.

She had laid out all the plans on the dining room table and left Xemnas to stand guard. She wanted to have a few moments alone with Seifer. For so long they had been separated. Naminé had dragged her boyfriend into her room and shut the door giggling.

Seifer kicked off his shoes and sat on her bed. He patted the spot next to him and Naminé crawled over him and snuggled against his chest. Seifer buried his face her thick blonde hair and held her close. Naminé placed her small hands on him and yawned. Seifer kissed the crown of her head and together they took a nap. They found their happy place once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, that was chapter twenty. I'm not _too_ thrilled with this one, but it met my needs :]

Hey quick question, did I really just invent a whole new pairing? **Never** have I seen a Seifer x Namine pairing. Anyone out there support these guys? I think they'd be super cute together. The tough seifer being broken down into a caring guy by the sweet charms of Namine 8D

If you are an artist, could you draw me a Seifer and Namine picture? I'm not demanding one, but I'd be super excited if I got one!

Anyway, Whisked Away is almost done. Blah, blah, blah. Don't I say that like, every chapter? I'm sounding like a broken record :O

You guys sad to see it end? I sure as hell am! Whisked Away is my first multichapter story, not to metion my first fanfic **ever.**

OH. Tomorrow is the offical Marluxia Day! 11-11-11! I really wanted to upload this chapter earlier in the week so I could have a Marluxia themed Chapter Twenty One for tomorrow, but I couldn't do it :/

Sucks, right? Well, I guess this is it for now.

Wait, I forgot my self-advertising. Go check out 'Conflicted' and 'Outrun My Gun' Yada, yada...broken record!

Goodbye everyone! Happy Thursday and Happy Early Marluxia Day! May the pink man be with you :]

Review and favorite ^-^


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Day Five with Marluxia._

Roxas looked at the short, pink, lacy thing Marluxia handed to him. He raised an eyebrow at Marluxia who in turn just shrugged. Roxas felt the smooth of the silk and realized it wouldn't cover up much. He gritted his teeth and looked at Marly with pleading eyes.

"Put it on. Now," Marluxia said, showing how eager he was. Roxas was about to refuse when Marluxia lifted up a hand and narrowed his eyes. Roxas' breath caught as he started to tremble. The pink haired man was tapping his foot, growing impatient. Terrified of punishment, having been free of it for four days, slowly started to strip of his shirt. Marluxia chuckled manically as he watch Roxas undress before him. The small blonde felt a lump rise in his throat. He stood in Marly's room in only his boxers, shivering. Marluxia rolled his hand, waiting for Roxas to put it on. Taking in a deep breath, Roxas slipped the skimpy little thing on and let it fall just in the middle of his thighs.

_**I feel like a girl for fuck's sake, **_he thought angrily. Roxas looked down at the lace only to see flowers printed on it, barely noticeable, but still there. Obviously one of the reasons Marluxia would want him to wear it. The man was downright insane when it came to flowers. He loved to smell like one. Scratch that, the man was just downright insane. Flowers not needed.

"Roxy Dearest! You look adorable!" Marluxia purred, picking up Roxas by the waist and spinning him around in a circle. Roxas squirmed in his hands and Marluxia set him down, bending down to pick up his clothes. The corner of the note peeked out of his pants' pocket.

"No! Let me get it!" Roxas said, shooing Marly's hands away and grabbing the clothes quickly. Marluxia was confused but allowed Roxas to pick them up. Roxas turned away from Marly and moved to the small bin Marly gave Roxas. He dropped the clothes in, arranging them so the note was back in hiding. Marluxia wrapped his arms Roxas' waist from behind and pulled him closer.

_**It's not Axel. Not Axel. Axel, **_he thought as Marluxia turned the blonde around to face him. Blue meeting blue. Marluxia placed a feather soft finger under Roxas chin and tilted his head back. Roxas gulped, fearing of what could come next. Marluxia leaned in close, the strong fragrance of flowers filling Roxas' nostrils. He had to think of something quick to stop the kiss.

"Marly Darling, I'm so tired. May I go take a nap?"

That stopped Marluxia. The pink haired man pulled away, frowning at Roxas.

"I let you sleep for the past four days! Do you even sleep? Roxas, it's time for fun. No more sleep!"

Roxas added a yawn for effect and made his eyes try to look droopy. The whole 'take a nap' excuse worked quite well to keep Marluxia off of him. Marluxia sighed and swept Roxas off his feet and carried him bridal style to the large bed. He set the blonde down and pulled the blankets over him. Roxas turned onto his side, hearing Marluxia's footsteps leave the door. The door creaked open and Marluxia was gone. But new feet, lightly stepping ones entered the room.

_**Please, oh please, don't be Larxene, **_he thought. The soft footsteps grew closer. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the person would go away. Gentle fingers touched his face and he could feel the blanket being pulled away.

"R-Roxas? Are you sleeping?" whispered a sweet voice Roxas knew. He turned around to locks of messy, billowy brown hair and loving green eyes. Olette was with him, Tears welded up in his eyes as he sat up quickly. Olette wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"I can't be mad at you! Not you! You're like my little sister! I _know_ you would never really want to do this to me!" Roxas cried into her hair. Olette rubbed his back soothingly.

"Roxas, I never wanted to tell Marluxia. Pence just wouldn't drop it. Marly said he would get me if I didn't tell him where you were. I would've rather given myself up then lose my Roxy to him! Pence was the one who actually called him. Rox, I'd take your place in a heartbeat. Please tell me he didn't hurt you," she said.

"I'm perfectly fine. For the past four days I've been avoiding him kissing me. The first day Larxene beat me around a bit, but it wasn't so bad," said Roxas, trying to reassure her.

"Roxas, what is he having you wear? It looks like something out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue!"

"It's actually pretty comfy for being women's lingerie. Hey now, let's stop talking about my fashion sense. What are you in here for?"

"It's my first time in rotation. I'm supposed to clean in here. I didn't know he kept you in here!"

"Is Riku in it this time?"

"Why yes he is, he's got Larxene."

"Serves the bastard right."

"Don't be so harsh. It's your sister's fault after all. I hear he doesn't even like her. Like, Kairi just controls him or something."

"My sister is pretty freaking controlling," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"You got that right!" Olette giggled.

"Can you stay in here and talk to me for a little while? Marly thinks I'm taking a nap so you should be fine."

"Of course! Anything for _my_ Roxy!"

"Olette, you know I'm not necessarily _your_ Roxy, right?"

"But you are mine, well, you will be mine."

"I would think it's pretty clear by now. I'm not into girls. Olette, remember this, I'm _gay_. We will never be nothing more than friends. But I hear Pence is pretty crazy about you. Why not let the guy have a shot?"

"Pence? Pence in love with me? I find that hard to believe!"

"You've got to be kidding me! The guy has been in love with you for as long as I can remember!"

"Oh Roxy, maybe he is. It would explain everything!"

"Olette, you're so blind. But I love ya anyway!"

"I love you more Roxy!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and forced a smile for a friend whom he didn't trust fully yet. Olette grinned wildly back at him and ran her hand through his spiky hair.

"Did you hear that?" Roxas asked, his ears listening towards the door.

"Footsteps! Marly? I've got to clean, you lay back down!" she whispered, hopping away from the bed. Roxas nodded and fell back down and pulled the blankets over his head. Roxas could hear the sound of a vacuum starting up. The door was pushed more open and a loud growling noise filled the door. He heard Olette gasp and a crash to the floor. He hoped it was the vacuum and not her.

"Stupid girly. Go clean elsewhere!" snarled a voice Roxas didn't recognize.

"Yes Xiggy sir. I shall clean somewhere else," whimpered Olette. Roxas' stomach clenched. He remembered them telling him that Xigbar was the one to never turn your back on. Now he was alone in the room with him. Roxas felt his breath quicken and he closed his eyes. He tried to slow down his breathing, but it just made his heart race more. The door was shut and throaty laughs echoed in the room.

"Oh Rox-as! I know you're not sleeping! Xiggy Bear has come to play!" Feet moving closer to Roxas. He froze.

"Don't be shy now, I'm _real_ gentle!" Xigbar cooed. The blankets were torn from Roxas and rough hands moved up and down his barely covered body. Roxas shivered under the fingers and Xigbar took that as a sign to go further with exploring. The callused fingers traced circles on Roxas' stomach. How they quickly got under that thing without Roxas knowing astounded him. He wished the fingers would disappear. They weren't the smooth and protective fingers that came from the tender redhead he missed dearly.

Roxas was shoved more onto the bed and he could feel Xigbar's warm body close to his. The odor of the man wasn't very pleasant. It smelled like stale cologne. Roxas felt like gagging as now the fingers moved up to his chest.

"Xigbar! What are you doing in bed with my Roxy Dearest? Get off of him!" The fingers disappeared and the smelly man was gone. Roxas felt his body loosen as he started to cry. They were strange touches that Roxas' body did not want touching him.

"I was, uh, well. You see, Roxas here. Uh, see ya Roxas!" Xigbar stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse. Roxas slowly sat up and he could feel his heart pound again. Xigbar was already heading for the door, but Roxas wasn't watching him. He was watching Marluxia, eyes dancing with fury and a glow coming from him. Marly towered over Xigbar. The frightened man with the eye patch was frozen in place.

Straight from his memories Xigbar was rising from the ground, choking noises escaping his mouth. A crooked half smile spread on Marluxia's face as he choked one of his lackeys. But what Roxas saw was Axel there, just like that night, dying slowly. He pictured the red spikes losing color and Axel's vibrant green eyes rolling to the back of his head. Xigbar wasn't dying, no, it was Axel.

"S-stop it! Don't kill him!" Roxas shouted. Marluxia's cold eyes flicked to Roxas. The blonde's breathing quickened and slid out of bed and ran over to them.

"Why shouldn't I kill Xiggy Bear? He's _always_ trying to touch one of my pets. I will not stand for it. He must _ask_ first!" Marluxia scoffed.

"Just let him go."

Marluxia sighed and dropped him. Axel's image was no longer there, but on the floor gasping for breath was the extremely creepy Xigbar. Axel fled from his mind and Roxas' eyes left the panting man on the floor and trailed back to Marly's flaming eyes.

"No one is allowed to touch my Roxy Dearest except me. Why do you think I've had to keep you in my room and alone? I was a fool for letting Larxy watch you that first day. Such a fool! You are _mine_ and no one else can have you. Not even silly old Axy Waxy!" Marluxia meowed, dragging Roxas into his arms. Roxas had the feeling of being owed rush over him. It wasn't a feeling he liked. Marluxia squeezed him, expecting a hug, but Roxas remained motionless.

"Did Xiggy try to get Roxy?" Larxene's shrill voice filled the room. She stood in the door way, propped against the side, arms folded across her chest. Xigbar stood up, having been mostly recovered from his near death experience, and walked over to push Larxene. She missed and stuck out her foot to trip the pirate looking man. He easily evaded her leg and turned down the hallway, chuckling.

"Larxy! Did I tell you I sent your darling sister and her grey haired friend of hers another one of my little visions? They really believed that one! Naminé's face was downright priceless. They really think I would hang my Roxy by his wrists and have you and I take turns whipping him? They're really fun to play my game with!" smiled Marluxia, turning the two of them around to face the blonde.

"Naminé is so gullible. She'll believe anything she hears or sees. I'd pay to see her reaction! Oh Roxy! Your bruise is fading! That's a good thing. We're awfully sorry Seifer was so rough. _I_ wanted to make him pay, but Marly wouldn't let me because he wasn't truly one of us. Not to mention he was one of his _favorites_," giggled Larxene.

"Seifer is definitely a better fighter than Lexy or Xiggy by far. Too bad he didn't want to join us! He just wanted to be alone with sweet Naminé. Which stinks, she was one of my best cooks! At least I've got that fellow Pence to cook for me. Now, now, Larxene, don't make that face. I told you the moment Seifer was with us temporarily that she was going to leave us. I never go back on promises!"

"You went back on your promise to Roxy's sister. Then again, she's a real bitch so I don't think anyone cares. Oh! I've got Riku during their rotation! Isn't that wonderful? Marly, can he be my new playmate? You sent my other one away!"

"But of course! You are one of my hardworking friends. Xigbar will be dealt with later. He's on my shit list and Lexaeus… Well, he's just Lexaeus!"

With that Larxene left squealing in joy and Roxas was sure she was heading to her room to go, uh, _play_ with Riku. Roxas didn't like the guy at all, but he did feel bad. He would've felt worse if it was Sora who was unlucky enough to be stuck with her. The kid seemed so young and innocent. Why he ended up hanging around his sister bewildered him.

"Roxy Dearest, it seems your nap was disturbed, why don't we take one together?"

He was lifted into the pink man's arms and he carried him to the bed where he was laid down. Marluxia sat next to him and slipped his feet under Roxas' blanket. Unwillingly, Roxas was pulled to Marly's side where he was to stay for the remainder of his nap. Roxas knew it was the last time Marly was going to let him 'sleep' the whole day.

O~o~O

Axel was shaking and had the hand not in a splint holding his head together. Roxas was being whipped? Zexion was lying. The visions weren't coming back and Roxas wasn't hurt. He _and_ Naminé were not telling the truth. At least… he couldn't believe them. He couldn't picture Roxas there, helpless and bleeding.

"Why the hell would I make up something like that? Do you think I get some twisted kick out of it? Stop being stupid! Careful now, don't clench your hand. Wouldn't want to fuck it up even more now would we?" Zexion defended. Demyx gave Axel a side hug and kept a watchful eye on his boyfriend who was steadily growing more irritated with the sobbing redhead.

"Zexion, why don't you go and read more of those papers? I'll calm Axel down. Yeah, I'll join you in a bit. Have Naminé help you," urged Demyx. Zexion 'harrumphed' and stalked out of the room. Demyx breathed a sigh of relief and turned his focus to his best friend.

"Dem, Roxas could be _dying_ and I'm just sitting here, crying my eyes out and feeling useless because of this damned sprained hand!" Axel whined.

"To be honest, I don't think those visions are true either. Marluxia didn't seem like he wanted to literally kill Roxas and in the process you too. If Roxas were dead, Marly knows you'd find away to go join him. The man is sick, this is true, but we were all friends at a point. I don't think he'd have you kill yourself," Demyx admitted.

"You're right about one thing."

"And what's that Ax?"

"I'd die if Roxas died."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I worked really hard on this one and made sure I had it done for 11-13-11! Because..._insert drum roll_... it's technically Marluxia/Roxas Day!

So I made this chapter mainly with Marly x Roxas. I didn't want to leave Axel and the rest of them out, so they got a nifty little spot at the end.

Not only is it Marluxia/Roxas Day, it's also my best friend's birthday/anniversary with her girl and it turns out her favorite pairing is Marly x Roxas. So this is for her! Happy Brithday my silly little Zexi!

Err, she cosplays Zexion. In case you were confused. I cosplay our darling Roxy 8D

Hmm, what else to say? Other than self advertisement and stuff about this ending. Blah. You know the drill!

Let's get it over with...

Check out my other stories on my profile! Oh no! WA is almost done!

Ahem, now that's over...

I hope you liked my cute little twist in the game Marly created. Anyone else wanna play? I'm on Axel's team! You guys can pick for Marly's or Axel's :3

Alright, let me sign out with a cheesy line... Let the game begin.

Happy Sunday! Happy Marluxia/Roxas Day!

Review and favorite :]


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Day Eight with Marluxia_

Thankfully after the first day with the pink spaghetti strap, sleek, pink, flowery thing Marly had him wear, he was granted a pair of exceptionally tight black jeans. Roxas felt like he couldn't even _breathe_ in it. Casual? The shirt was a pink button down blouse, obviously meant for a lady, and a stitched design of flowers covered the shirt. Seriously, where did Marly find this stuff?

The jeans had pockets, so he was extremely glad he could keep the note in his pocket in case Marluxia decided to snoop. For three days, Marluxia had spotted the note and Roxas had to come up with a decent excuse. Without Marly look, he folded it even smaller and slipped it into his back pocket.

At that moment, Roxas was struggling to cross his legs in the pants. Marluxia laughed at Roxas who was just trying to sit on the bed. Giving up, the blonde sighed and just kept his legs straight out and rested on his hands.

"Roxy Dearest, there's something I've got to do. You don't mind being left alone for a little while, do you?" Marluxia asked, putting on a sharp black leather jacket over his white tank top.

"Is it okay for me to explore? I promise to be back before you do!" Roxas begged. He'd been _dying_ to hopefully see Olette again. The pink haired man stood there, mind off on thought.

"I guess you could. There are two exceptions however. You must _not_ enter the Basement. Also, if Xigbar comes _anywhere_ near you, just scream my name. Either I'll hear you or he's gonna take off running. The two of us had a friendly little chat," Marluxia smiled viciously.

"Oh thank you!" Roxas said. Marluxia waved to Roxas and disappeared in a bright light, leaving the strong smell of flowers Roxas was quickly growing used to. He hopped off the bed on his butt and ran down towards the doors. Eagerly to be rid of the room, he yanked the door open and ran out into the hall. It did look empty, so Roxas turned left.

Pictures of Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar and Lexaeus hung on the off shade of white walls. Roxas glanced at them briefly and turned to the floor in disgust. He didn't even see where he was going. The idiot found himself meeting one of the walls face to face. Rox didn't know he was supposed to turn. The blonde fell backwards and could feel himself fainting slightly. Everything was spinning. A shadowy object hovered over his head and Roxas couldn't quite make out what it was. But the shape was the last thing he saw as his head injury took over. Roxas was just always getting hurt, huh?

O~o~O

Axel was back at Demyx's house and had just woken up from an afternoon nap. He was up all night with Zexion, Naminé, and Demyx reading over the blue prints. Seifer couldn't stay up late and slept in Naminé's room. Xemnas could only join them on certain days. He still had work. Demyx ended up quitting his job. Axel had to call his boss and tell him things might take a little while. His boss completely understood, but he only gave him a month and a half. If he wasn't back by then, he was out of the job. Naminé and Zexion were still jobless, so they had no money coming in. Great. Xemnas had offered to pay for groceries if they were all I the gutter. Naminé said her dad kept some money in his bedroom. So, they weren't complete fucked over, finically at least.

Demyx and Zexion were in the living room, snuggled up on the sofa and sleeping away. Zexion was lying on Demyx's chest and Demyx had his arms wrapped around him defensively. Axel was tempted to go and wake them so they could continue reading the massive stack of papers and testing. Vexen sure had done his research and wrote down every little detail.

"Axy Waxy! Silly boy, what did you do to your hand?" giggled a voice behind him. Axel froze and stopped himself from clenching his hands. Demyx opened one eye and his face was set to a silent growl.

"Where the fuck are you hiding him? What did you do to him?" Axel said, spinning around to face the pink monster.

"Zexion and Naminé can tell you what's happening! I keep them up to date! But why even care? Roxy Dearest _dumped_ you. Didn't you read the note? I remember him leaving… Demy! Are you hiding the letter Roxy wrote for Axy? No wonder this cute little redhead looks confused! I'll get it, just stay all cozy with Zexion," Marluxia said, waving his hand in the air. A letter popped up and into Marluxia's hands. Axel flinched and turned his head towards Demyx a little.

"Now, let me just read this for you! _Axel, I just want to tell you that we are through. I can't stand all these lies. You never loved me and I never loved you! Why did I stay with you? All the times we kissed? All the times I told you I love you? Fake, lies, fibs, anything else you wanna call it? Either way, I'm done pretending. This is why I'm leaving. Don't bother looking for me. I'll be long gone. Not like you care about me. I don't care about you. You can live your life normally without me coming to fuck it all up. If Marluxia finds me, then so be it. I'm done with this shit. I'm done with life. Fuck you and with all the hate I can give, Roxas._ Oh dear! It seems Roxy never loved you. Axel darling, don't be sad. I'll take good care of him. Right now, I've got Larxene watching him. What's this about you never loving him? Now I see that you clearly do!" Marluxia read smugly.

"That… that doesn't sound like my Roxas," Axel whispered, in complete disbelief.

"Because that wasn't Roxas! I read the real note, he just kept saying he loved you and you shouldn't come after him, but he never said anything about hating you or life or anything!" Demyx said.

"Okay, so maybe this wasn't the real note," Marluxia said, setting the paper ablaze, "but, didn't Roxy say he was dumping Axel? Tell me that Dem."

"Demyx? Is Marluxia telling the truth? Cause if he is, I'm seriously about to go rip out his throat," Axel said, trying to sound calm.

"Well, I mean kind of. Roxas _did_ say for you to think of it was a break up," Demyx blushed, afraid Marluxia might hurt him or Zexion if he even told a small white lie. That was it for Axel. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Exhaling, he opened his eyes and lunged for Marluxia. Stupid move. Marluxia held out his fist and swung it down to his side. Axel found himself falling to the floor instantly. His right hand was almost crushed by the weight of his body, but he flipped it out of the way. Axel lnded on his stomach and didn't dare move.

"Careful now Axy Waxy! One false move and I could have Roxas killed at a moment's notice! Now, what's this about a machine that Vexen made? He thinks he can get to my world? I won't have this! Let me just say, good luck getting it to start. Hmm, I think I'll go play with my little blonde pet now! First, a trip to the pet store. A nice pink collar would suit Roxy Dearest!" Marluxia said and gone right after he said 'Dearest'. Axel was on the floor, unable to move due to pain and frustration. So, Roxas _had_ dumped him and just now he was finding out about it.

"Demyx, get the real fucking note. I want to see what he really said. Now."

O~o~O

Roxas slowly blinked his blue eyes open to find four more eyes just like his own peering into his. He jumped in surprise and say that he was lying down on a soft small bed. The two faces moved away from his and Roxas recognized one of them. Spiky brown hair, extremely timid, shiny blue eyes like his, why, it was Sora!

"Poor thing must be spooked. Oh! I'm Xion by the way. I take care of Marly's sick and injured and my friend, you're injured. My friend Sora here says you walked into a wall and blacked out? That can't be good. He brought you here to me straight away. Smart kid! Rox, it really just looks like a bump on the head. You can lay here for a little while and ice your head," said the black haired girl, pressing a freezing packet on his head. She winked and walked around the corner.

"Sora? You're my sister's friend. And that guy Riku's. Why help me? Last thing I remember Kairi had you all hate me," Roxas snorted leaning against the wall. Sora laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Don't take this the wrong way. Kairi's a real bitch and I never liked her from the start. Riku… uh, well Riku follows her around like a puppy. I like Riku. He's _my_ friend. Kairi just squeezed herself in between us and like destroyed what Riku and I had. He's completely lost in her. It sickens me to the core," the young man rushed out.

"Yeah, Kairi tends to do that. I've sure as hell notice. Sora, why not just leave them alone and if Riku really were your friend and cherished what you to had, then he'd find you. Hell, I'll be your friend. I'm still severely pissed off at Kairi and anyone who doesn't like her is a friend of mine," Roxas offered with a warm, _real_ smile. One he hadn't given in over a week. Sora smiled shyly at him and ran his hands through his spiky brown hair.

"I've wanted to ask you… what does Marly do to you?" Sora asked.

"What the hell doesn't that bastard do is the question you should be asking," Xion scoffed, peering around the corner.

"You don't like him?" the two boys questioned in unison.

"Like him? I loathe the man. Kids, I'm like you, whisked away in an instant. Before he took me away I worked as a school nurse. Zexion and I worked together. We were pretty good friends… then he disappeared. That's right when I went snooping. Why wouldn't I? Zexion didn't seem like the kind of guy to just quit and leave without another word! That's when the big one, Lexaeus, found me. Gosh almighty, he's a scary one!" Xion huffed, shaking her head at the last sentence.

"Zexion never mentioned you before," said Roxas.

"Well, weren't best friends for life like you and he were. We were just very good co workers. When I saw him here, covered head to toe with cuts, more than likely from that creep Larxene, it was a good reunion," she said, flipping her short black hair out of her blue eyes.

"Roxas, you never answered my question," Sora said, poking Roxas' leg.

"Sorry Sora, I wanted to hear a little bit from Xion. What does he do to me? It's nothing like I expected that's for sure. Really, I thought he was going to make me do the most horrid things for him. Always I pictured this, hoping the day would never come. Near death at times. But… he's actually been really… sweet to me. He seems to actually _care_ about me. Xigbar found his way into the bedroom and soon enough onto the bed where I was sleeping and Marly stopped him from Xigbar going too far," Roxas shrugged.

"Riku told me Marly is evil and that I should stay as far away from him as possible," said Sora.

"That boy _does_ have common sense? But he's right. Rox, don't let that pink freak's act fool you. Behind that mask of lies and deception is a body of hate and vengeance. I think he's out to get your Axel and Zexion's Demyx. I think he wants them dead. Marly likes games and we're all forced to play. It's Axel's turn to roll the dice. Better hope he doesn't get the death card," said Xion. She waved to the younger ones and turned the corner again.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Sora, let's change the subject. Seeing as how you're staying here, we should keep each other company until Marluxia sees I'm not back in his room. Tell me about you and Riku," he grinned at the brunette. Sora bit his lip, but nodded his head anyway.

"There's not much. Just a simple little story. Riku and I went to school together and I was the shy outcast. But Riku… he was the light in my darkness. He was the only one that would talk to me other than a teacher. Riku was always there for me, if I fell and scraped my knee or if my heart was being torn to shreds by a girl who waltzed her way into our lives and took him from me. My hero he is, gone in an instant. He may not know it, but he means a lot to me. I just wished that things could go back to normal and Riku was still with me. Someone shut off the light. I'm back in the dark."

"A girl who just waltzed into your life? Light in your darkness? He means a lot to you? Sora, are you in love with Riku?" Roxas asked, not completely shocked.

The brunette blushed, smiled and then muttered just the easiest word there was, "Yes."

"Thought so, so if you didn't like my sister, why team up with her? You knew about our search group. Of course we didn't know you were the link connecting us to Riku at the time, nor did we know Kairi was. But, you could've come to us. Certainly the rest of us are better than my sister."

"Hello, I'm Mr. So-shy-I'd-run-from-my-own-shadow. How am I gonna be able to talk to a bunch of people I don't know?"

"You're talking to me right now."

"Well, the thing is, I like you. Not like that at all though. I mean, you seem like you would be a true friend. Not to mention you stood up against Kairi. Something I haven't mustered up enough bravery and confidence to do."

"Someone had to do it. I was tired of her trying to get her own way. Look at where she ended up."

"Exactly, you sure showed her. Rox, I think you should just try to relax. I'd suggest stop talking and lying down. I'll stay here and keep you company. Xion is just the worst person to be around," Sora joked.

"I heard that you little weasel. Don't make me send you out there. Marly thinks you've gotten sick. That's why you're still here!" Xion snapped. Sora and Roxas erupted in laughter. Roxas pressed the ice pack tighter to his head and laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

"Feel better Roxas," Sora whispered. Roxas smiled and could feel a headache coming on. He grunted and shifted onto his side, hoping to sleep away the pain. Maybe from now on he should look where he is going and stop being so accident prone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hell-ooo! Here's a new chapter for all you WA hungry fans ;]

Oh Candy XD You can have your own team :3

Oh, you can't have Roxy though. He's mine and Axy' called dibs and in this story the Code of Dibs is in strong effect.

Fallen, right idea by picking Team Axel. Best team ever I'd say. Ooh, MajStar, I _might_ just put you on Team Marluxia only 'cause no one likes him D:

I know it my seem I'm always bashing Kairi, but that's because I never liked her. Eve before I supported yaoi/yuri. She... got on my nerves. Hell, I _love_ Larxy, Nami and Xion ^-^

OHMYGOSH. I hate to break it to some of my readers that read WA and Conflicted. Conflicted has been dropped D: I just can't keep up with it. More info on my profile. Sorry if any of you read it :l

Hmm, what else? I think that's all my annoucements. Maybe... yeah I'll mention it. Next week [hopefully] I'm starting a new story called... well... it's a work-in-progress title, but... Looks Like a Lady.

Any guesses on what it'll be about from just the title? ;]

I'm done boring you all to death.

Have a great day! 3

Review & favorite :]


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Day Ten of Roxas Gone_

Only two days ago did Axel find out Roxas really did leave him. Only two days ago did he find out there was a chance Roxas was barely holding onto life. Life just didn't have a meaning anymore. For two days Axel contemplated taking the coward's way out and ending all of the pain and guilt he felt boiling inside him. He _needed_ Roxas like how he used to need cigarettes. In fact, he found himself smoking yet again in the past week. Demyx had caught him and wasn't entirely surprised. Axel used to smoke to relieve stress all the time back then.

"Demyx, I just can't handle all the misery. I have a strong feeling we won't be able to save Roxas in time before he…," Axel said, choking back the word _dies._ He took a long drag from the newly lit cigarette and Demyx tapped his foot angrily. They all made a pact to quit smoking for their boyfriend's sake. Axel didn't have a boyfriend anymore. Why would he care?

"Stop blowing on death. Jesus, give me that," said Demyx, snatching the cigarette from Axel's mouth. Axel growled at Demyx and took it back, sticking it right back between his chapped lips. He looked away from the sandy blonde, not wanting to meet his accusing eyes.

"What would Zexion say? Even better, what would _Roxas_ say?" Demyx said, putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward.

"Roxas is dead, so he can't say anything," Axel said crossly.

"How the hell can you even say that? Roxy is _not_ dead. Marly is just trying to mess with you. I thought we discussed this. Stop being so negative. Look for the sunshine in the storm clouds. That's what I do."

"You read the damn note. He doesn't care what happens to him."

"Incase you forgot, he also said he'd ever forget you and he'd always love you. Roxas wants _you_ to forget him. Not the other way around. Stop making shit up. You were always an exaggerator and that pisses me off. Even sine Marly came to see us you haven't done a single thing. Are you just giving up? We definitely had a talk about _that_. You may give up, but the rest of us aren't. We'll find Roxas for your depressed ass and _maybe_ we'll let you see him again. I'm sick of your shit. Good bye Axel."

Demyx slammed the door on his way out and Axel exhaled the smoke. He took a look at the cigarette and sighed. Axel stubbed it out in the ash tray and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand. He dialed a few numbers and took in a deep breath.

"Hello?" yawned his boss' voice,

"I'm coming into work tomorrow. What time do you want me in?"

"Ax, did you find that kid you lost? I told you that you had a couple months!"

"Just don't worry about it. What time can I come in?"

"Open the place up for me. I've got to take my kid to his mom's house. Cloud can't do it so that leaves me."

"No problem, I'll be there at eight. Send my love to you and the family. Tell Cloud his cousin misses him."

"Tell little Rox we all miss him. See you tomorrow Axel. Get a good night's sleep."

"See ya Leon."

He didn't have the heart to tell him Roxas was gone. Axel never said who was missing and he didn't want to hurt Cloud. He'd rather they stayed out of it.

O~o~O

Two days ago Marluxia left Roxas to roam the place. Roxas ended up in the infirmary where he met the spunky Xion and heard the story of Sora. In the infirmary he made two friends and knew they'd all help each other. Marluxia never asked him what happened, but he did carry Roxas to the bedroom, rubbing his head soothingly.

Back in Marly's room, he was free of the constricting pants in exchange for his freshly washed clothes he came in. He missed the freedom of his own clothes. The only thing of Marly's he had to wear was a charm bracelet Marluxia had brought home two days ago. Little random items, pink of course, decorated his thin wrist nicely. One charm was a heart and engraved on it was 'Marly and Roxy Dearest Forever.' Roxas put it on the underside of his wrist, disgusted at the thought they could even be together.

"Oh Roxy Dearest! Did I tell you what happened?" squealed Marluxia. They were laying back on the enormous bed and Roxas was twisting the bracelet around and Marluxia was playing with his hair.

"Tell me what?" Roxas asked, looking up into his eyes.

"When I left you, and you got that bump on your head, I went to see Axel."

Roxas tensed up and he tried to pretend he didn't hear Axel's name.

"Is that all?" Roxas could only whisper.

"It's definitely not. Axel it seems… has found a new lover. Roxy don't be sad. The guy actually… looked like he could be your twin! It disgusts me that Axy Waxy had done that! You were only gone ten mere days! But here he was, all kissy and smitten with this new bloke. He kept moaning his name… Ven? I don't know. Something like that. It seems he's surely over you. Or maybe he never was into you. Maybe the other one was his lover in secret."

"Ax… He would never cheat on me! And he most certainly would never find someone new! I have this to prove he _does_ love me!"

And without thinking, he pulled the letter out of his pocket and waved it in Marly's face. Roxas saw Marluxia's blue eyes go black around the edges. The corners of his ever ending smile twitched. Within a few seconds the note was out of Roxas' hand and into Marly's claws. Vicious eyes scanned the paper, reading every word Axel had written for Roxas.

"Ha! I knew Axel was a good liar! The man only wanted some ass. He could care less about you! You were just a doll he could easily replace. Old, used, and broken. Axel wanted the newest model of your brand of doll. But don't worry. I really and truly love you Roxy Dearest. Never will I trade you in," Marluxia said, crumpling the paper up into a ball and throwing it to the floor. Roxas was stunned at his words. He didn't even move to object when Marluxia had placed a quick to his cheek.

"We can be together forever Roxy Dearest!"

O~o~O

_Day Fourteen of Roxas Gone_

Axel was just going back to Demyx's to grab his things. It was just after his shift and he wanted to go back to his own apartment. When he opened Dem's door, the extremely short grey haired man was there, arms crossed and pouting.

"Why hello Zexion. If you would kindly move out of my way now," Axel said, pushing him out of the way.

"I can't believe you gave up on one of my best friends. The man you _love_ at that. And now you're just going to move out?" Zexion scolded.

"He's dead. You saw what Marluxia does to him. Two weeks of that? I doubt he's alive. You can go and try to save the ones still there and breathing, but I'm done. I've lost my reason to care," Axel said, walking down to the guest room. He could hear Zexion follow right on his heels.

"Roxas can't be dead. Nami and I… we had another vision. Roxas wasn't covered in blood. He was breathing and very much alive. He was crying out your name. Axel, you may not believe me because you think this is a lot of bullshit, but I think Roxas is living and needs you. Don't give up on him."

Axel was already yanking drawers open and throwing clothes into the suitcases. Zexion was sitting on the bed and Axel could feel the little man's eyes stabbing holes into his back. He was already on the second drawer when he stopped. All of Roxas' small little clothes neatly folded and never touched. He left his hands on the drawer and didn't dare touch Roxas' clothes.

"We need your help. Axel, we've got the machine ready to go. You can take that shitty thing off your hand. It's been like two weeks, right? C'mon, Xemnas is already there with Nami, Dem and Seifer. We're going to need all the help we can get. Wait, oh I guess no one bothered to tell you its working because you've been a pessimistic _bitch_ lately," Zexion said. Axel head snapped up. They got it to work? Axel could save Roxas… at that moment? And there he was, packing as if he was just ready to run away from his problems. Like… like Roxy.

"If it's not ready to come off and I break my hand, so be it. We're going to save Roxas. Now."

Zexion smiled and left the room to go start Axel's car. Axel looked at the thing wrapped around his hand and ripped it off. He could move his fingers freely with little pain. Just more of an annoyance than anything. Axel was just about to close the dresser door when it caught his eye.

The same blue Superman shirt Roxas had on for his eighteenth birthday party. The day Axel fell in love with him. Axel put his hand on it and was tempted to take it with him. He knew Roxas' body hadn't really changed much, so the shirt would still fit him. Axel snatched the shirt up and tied it around his right wrist tightly to form some kind of bracelet.

He slammed the dresser drawer and ran out of the room, still dressed in his work uniform. Zexion honked the horn and Axel shut the front door behind him. Zexion sat in the driver and while usually this would've pissed Axel off, he just wanted to get there quickly. Axel clambered into the passenger seat and they pulled away immediately.

O~o~O

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me. Larxene! Xigbar! Lexaeus!" screeched Marluxia. Roxas jumped at the sudden harshness in Marly's voice. They were playing a game of go fish when the same black tiny formed around Marly's eyes. He didn't expect him to shout so loudly. The three monkeys were in the room in a flash. Larxene pushed her way in front of the other two and saluted Marly. Lexaeus and Xigbar made faces at Larxene behind her back and even flipped her off. Roxas couldn't help but giggle.

"Roxy, this isn't the time to laugh. It seems a certain redheaded pest is trying to find his way here. Larxy, Xiggy and Lexy you three are to destroy Vexen's machine. It's their only way here and we can't have them take away our maids and my Roxy now can we?" Marluxia cooed, eyes growing dark. Roxas was starting to feel afraid of the pink haired man. He looked the way he did when he almost killed Xigbar.

"We'd be happy to take care of it Marly Darling. I'll lead the boys and we'll be done as quickly as possible," said Larxene. Marluxia nodded and one by one, the three of them faded out of the room. Roxas felt his stomach twist into knots. Axel was coming to save him? It seems Marly was just caught in one of his lies. Knowing this, Roxas felt on top of the world. He dropped the cards in his hand and stood up. His blue eyes shone brightly down on Marluxia. Marluxia, eyes still black, raised a pink eye brow at the boy. Roxas took hold of the charm bracelet and ripped it off, letting the charms bounce on the floor.

"Roxy Dearest! What has gotten into you? That was a very expensive present!" Marluxia gasped. The pink haired man towered over the shaken blonde, who was trying to hold his ground.

"Maybe I should've treated you like how I showed Zexion and Naminé I did. Then you'd obey me more," Marluxia hissed. With that, he grabbed Roxas' wrist and dragged him out of the room. The blonde yelped in pain, but didn't resist. Marluxia could hurt him even more if he tried.

"Xion! Sora! Olette! Saïx! Luxord! Xaldin! Anyone!" Roxas shouted. He wanted to be heard. A bit of blue whipped around the corner and Saïx watched in horror as Marly pulled Roxas out of sight. He knew something bad was going to happen. The blue haired man moved so he wouldn't be seen and made a mad dash for the infirmary.

"Shut up bitch. No one will come save a selfish brat. No one loves him!" Marluxia snarled, yanking Roxas sharply to the left. The blonde moaned in pain and could feel a brush burn forming on his bum. But he knew a simple brush burn would be _nothing_ compared to what Marluxia had in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh no! A turn of the worst for Roxy! Will Saix Puppy be able to save him? Will Axel be able to get to him in time? What does Marly plan on doing to him?

Answers to all these questions... I don't know yet! I need **your** help. What do you guys wanna see happen in the next chapter? I'll give you credit for the idea. I'm not an idea stealer.

I just can't come up with an idea! So, where are my Roxas haters? Doubt there are any, but... yeah let's get crazy!

I love you all 8D

Sorry, I had to say something to my faithful readers. And a big hug for MajStar who has been through this mess from the beginning!

More thanks on the actual end on the story. Maybe... two or three chapters left.

So... Team Axel is... loosing? NO! HOW CAN THIS BE? Marly can't win o:

I love how I get upset over something I've written. There's so much wrong with me :]

Looks Like a Lady is going to be up soon and also a sad Sora and Riku one too. Beause I can totally handle three stories at one time. Snort. Yeah right.

Anyway, I'm putting my money on Team Axel winning. Loosing team gets papou fruit for the winning team? Oh yes. Good idea.

Oh, can I just say I finished reading this completely _amazing_ fanfic called 'Axel's Fables' last night? Well, it's my story so I can. I'd reommend reading it if you like drama, drama, and more drama! This story brought me to tears at points! I love how... well. You're just going to have to read it to find out! And, maybe leave a review saying I sent you there? Not to mention your own input! Well, I'm done advertising. But the story again... is Axel's Fables by FreeKiwi.

Also, never read Show Me The Money by kurosora1984? YOU NEED TO READ IT. It is one of the GREATEST AkuRoku stories ever written. Like, it inspired me to start Whisked Away. Go check that out too! kurosora1984 is my inspiration and I just love their work. :]

AHHH. NOW I'M DONE. I feel like a walking billboard sign. Alright, I should be done advertising for two chapters. If I advertise other stuff in the next to chapters... yell at me. I've got to stop!

Well, I'm all done. Happy Sunday!

Review and favorite :]

Edit: I had to take this chapter down for a bit because I noticed A LOT of mistakes. Most of them should be gone now :]


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: **

_The End: Part One_

In a dream, the blonde upward spiky hair boy was alone. In reality, that's not the case. His head slowly rose, aching as he moved. Roxas moaned and his eyes fluttered. All he could remember was Marluxia screaming at everyone in the Basement to leave. He could see the worried looks on all of their faces as they scrambled, trying to escape. Worried blue eyes met with Roxas'. Kairi was scared for her brother. Roxas was scared for himself. After it was clear, the room shifted.

Chains and torches and that gloomy sense of pure evil. It was like a medieval dungeon. Roxas was surprised he didn't see skeletons cluttering the floor. Marluxia sure knew how to present. Roxas was slammed against the stone wall. He could feel scrapes on his back. Pink fluttered in front of him before he couldn't see anything at all.

How long was he out? Did Marluxia know he was awake yet? Roxas bit his lip and looked at the pink haired man who was pacing back and forth. The blonde shivered and tried to wrap his arms around himself, but he couldn't move. Roxas looked down at himself then at his hands. Chained to the wall ad stripped down to his boxers. Did Marly… no. He didn't think Marluxia was capable of taking advantage of him.

"No Roxas, I did not rape you while you were out. This is just for show. Do you really think I would actually want to sleep with you? Disgusting! Stop thinking about it, I think I might puke," Marluxia groaned, holding his stomach and faking a gag.

"For show? What for? And what do you mean? I thought I was your _Roxy Dearest_?" Roxas said.

"Oh, I was just trying to piss Axel off. I could never love you. You took away the one thing I truly loved and here he is, trying to come get you. He was surely convinced you didn't love him. He would've been _mine. _Now with the idiots off to do what I have asked, I know they will fail. I've got to figure out a plan. I suppose I could kill you. That could work," Marluxia smiled.

"You're in love with my Axel? I'm just nothing to you? I'm nothing to any of you? You never loved me, Axel never loved me. Am I really that repulsive?" Roxas stammered.

"Kid, nobody wants a self conscious, whiny little brat, who by the way, isn't even good looking!" Marluxia said. Roxas flinched and looked down at the floor. He wished he had clothes on. It was so cold I the Basement.

"Just kill me," he whispered. Marluxia cackled violently and spun around to face the blonde.

"With pleasure kid! But, I think I'll wait for Ax to join us. He'd love to see you die bitch."

"All these years, of taking people and taking lives away, hunting me down, were just to get Axel? You know, you didn't have to take all those other people. They were all just acquaintances and friends of mine and some of Axel's. All who met Axel after he and I got together. You could've spared them and killed me from the start," Roxas stated.

"Ah, but how would I play this very fun and exciting game? I'm winning already, throughout my game I've earned prizes. It's a bonus for playing. Team Axel seems to be losing. Pick a side kid. I'd recommend the losing side. They're all going to die anyway. Well, other than Dem and Axy! Then, three of us can be friends again and Axel and I can finally be together. Just the three of us, like it used to be _before_ you twerp."

"You know, I honestly don't get you. There are so many things you could've done instead. But, you chose to be a bitch and ruin everyone's life to make yourself happy. You want to kill a bunch of people just to feel at ease. Marly, you're seriously fucked up. You want Axel? Have him. I don't want him anymore," Roxas blurted. He wished he could take those last three sentences away. There was a click of a button and Roxas knew he was screwed. Marluxia waved a tape recorder around, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's all I needed to hear! I think you just helped me win the game Roxy Dearest! Hmm, with this Axel will just fall right into my arms! I don't think I'll need to kill anyone now! You saved innocent lives Roxas, you're a hero!"

"You twisted piece of _shit_. I can't believe you got me to say that! Of course I don't mean it! Axel is my whole _life._ If he hadn't stopped me back then I'm sure I would've died out on the streets."

Marluxia just shrugged, set the recorder down and sat on the floor, staring at Roxas. Roxas felt sick straight to the core. He may have saved his friends, but he had a feeling he just killed himself.

O~o~O

Axel looked at Demyx on the right, and grabbed his hand. Xemnas on his left clamped a hand on his shoulder and he took Naminé's hand. Seifer on the very end was praying to himself. Zexion scanned down the line, saving Demyx's face for last. They all knew there was a chance that Vexen's portal didn't work and it sent them to a completely wrong place. There was a chance it _did _work, but Marluxia was ready to kill them all.

"We'll be fine, don't worry Zexion. Wait, would you feel better if Naminé stayed with you?" Demyx said, nodding his head in her direction.

"I've been gone for so long, I'd rather you stay, but Nami and I have been through a lot together. Naminé? Do you mind?" Zexion said, his voice trembling. Naminé looked at Seifer, who kissed her lightly and nodded. Naminé touched his cheek briefly and turned to Xemnas. The older, much larger man bent down to hug the girl and ruffled her hair. Naminé smiled and over to Axel. The red head's green eyes darted down to look at the young blonde he smiled. Naminé wrapped her arms around Axel's rather feminine waist and Axel squeezed her tight. Demyx hugged the both of them.

"My turn to say good bye, come here you blonde hunk," Zexion said, pulling Demyx away and locking their mouths together. Naminé giggled and gracefully walked over to wait for Zexion. Demyx had let Zexion go, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"Don't say good bye, you're making it seem like I'm never coming back," Demyx smiled, holding the small slate haired man in his arms.

"If you don't come back, I'm hauling ass to get to you," Zexion chuckled. Demyx rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Zexion's once more. Axel tapped Zexion on the shoulder and opened his arms wide. Zexion let Demyx go and hugged Axel.

"Save them all. Be the hero Ax. Be the hero for Roxas," Zexion whispered in his ear. Axel's right wrist felt heavy. He was ready to get Roxas. Zexion and Axel parted and the short man went to go say the rest of his goodbyes. Demyx and Axel fell back into rank and Xemnas and Seifer fell in pursuit. The four men held hands, forgetting their past and anger towards one another and ready to battle whatever hell was heading their way. Zexion waved once more and joined Naminé to start up the machine. They already knew what to do, memorizing each step Vexen had carefully written.

Axel gulped as the loud clanking noises erupted from the device. The stunning color started to fill the room just like the first time. Unlike the first time, it didn't shut down. Axel and Demyx exchanged glances and the four of them took a step forward.

"What a very heartfelt good bye!" squeaked a girl's voice that was definitely not Naminé's. Two large bodies pushed the four of them down and another person shoved Naminé and Zexion to the floor and started bashing on the control pad with what looked like a hammer. The light flicked like a light bulb and went out.

"No! We were so close!" Axel screamed, leaping to his feet. A larger, boulder like man with brown hair clutched the red head's shoulder and held him firmly. Lexaeus. The other, slightly smaller very old looking man held a gun, pointing to the other three on the ground. Xigbar.

"Nami honey! Daddy misses you so! What a bad girl for leaving your older sister and daddy! Oh! Sexy Zexi! There's my toy. Why not come home?" hummed Larxene, tugging on Naminé and Zexion's hair after she finished destroying the panel. She yanked on Naminé's blonde hair harshly, causing the poor girl to yelp in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Demyx yelled. Xigbar waved the gun closer to his face, the sandy blonde freezing in fright. Xigbar forced a half smile and glanced at the struggling Axel.

"So, you're the red head Marly's always fussing about. Roxy's man, eh? Damn, let me tell ya, you sure know how to pick them. Roxy was one hell of a ride!" lied Xigbar. Axel could feel himself tensing up. Cocking his head to the side his green eyes peered at the man with the black and silver ponytail.

"Let me say this calmly, _I am going to fucking kill you,_" Axel said, placing a foot out in front of him. Xigbar raised the gun, aiming for Axel. The red head grunted and started to re think his actions. Xigbar scoffed and kept a watchful eye on the three on the floor.

"C'mon guys, our job is done. Marly will probably reward us for doing such a good job! Oh! Maybe I'll get another play date with Roxy! Or even better… Riku! They're stranded here still. Here, I've got the powder," Larxene said, dropping Zexion and Naminé to the floor. They grabbed their heads in pain and rubbed where she had pulled on their heads. Lexaeus pushed Axel, who stumbled on his own two feet. An idea occurred to him. Demyx seemed to have the same idea. The two of them looked at each other.

Larxene gathered the two of her idiots and pulled out a sack from her pocket. She scooped up hot pink dust from the pouch and lifted it into the air.

"Now!" Axel screeched. He and Demyx jumped and latched onto Xigbar and Lexaeus as Larxene threw the powder to the ground. The others who didn't catch on watched as five of them disappeared into pink smoke. With that, Demyx and Axel were gone, and Zexion was sure they didn't know how to get back.

O~o~O

Saïx panted as he raced down the hallway, heading for Xion's office. Marluxia had Roxas and Saïx thought they were heading for the Basement. He only knew that meant hell. The blue haired man puffed his way to the office, extremely out of shape. His lungs were ready to burst, but he knew he had to help Roxas.

"Saïx! We're coming too!" called a voice behind him. Saïx stopped his race and turned around. Kairi, Riku, Pence, Olette and Sora were jogging after him. Poor Pence who was overweight and just as out of shape as Saïx, trailed behind. Riku and Kairi led the rest of them.

"Marly, he's taken Roxas to the Basement and kicked the rest of us out. You, Xaldin, Luxord and Vexen were on rotation, so you were already out. We caught them and they're keeping an eye out for the three zombies," Riku said, as serious as the silver haired kid could get.

"Xion's unaware of this, I was heading to her now. Sora, Olette, come with me. The rest of you watch out for suspicious activity by the Basement's entrance. If you run into Xaldin and Luxord, we are all going to meet up by the entrance in a half hour. Do _not_ and I repeat, _do not_ go into the Basement. We all need to go together so we can stand a chance.

"Alright, see you in a half hour. I'm sure we'll see them. Tell Xion quickly," Riku said. Kairi grabbed his arm and they turned around, grabbing an eye rolling Pence who was tired of running. They ran down the hallway and Saïx motioned for the other two to follow him. As much as Saïx didn't want to, he began sprinting.

_**Jesus Christ, I'm too old for running. Hmm, maybe if I see Xemmy we can both go back to the gym together. I'd love to see that old geezer all hot and sweaty… Get a hold of yourself Saïx, the kid could be dying. Think about Xemnas later when we are all safe and far, so damn far away from Marluxia,**_ Saïx thought as they ran. Thankfully, Xion wasn't too far. Saïx had made good distance. The dark haired girl was exiting her office as they ran into her. Saïx closed his eyes as they both fell to the floor. Olette and Sora skidded to a halt and helped the other two up.

"You'd think somebody's dying or something. What's the rush? Sora! You been to see… oh no. Roxas is in trouble, big trouble isn't he?" Xion said, her smiling fading quickly.

"Something must've happened between Roxas and Marluxia. There's of sign of the three baboons anywhere. I'm terrified of what could happen. Before they disappeared into the Basement, I heard Marluxia screaming at Roxas. The kid is in deep shit that's for sure," Saïx said. Xion sighed and held her head in her hand.

"Xion, he's the only one I told my secret to, well other than my pillow. Who else am I going to talk to about it? Pillows don't talk back or give advice. We've got to save Roxas," said Sora, clenching his hands into fists.

"I was there honey, I know your secret too. You can talk to me. But still, let's go save Roxy!" Xion said. The four of them started out into a light jog, not wanting to over work themselves.

O~o~O

Marluxia pressed his fingers into his temples, gritting his teeth. Roxas pursed his lips and decided not to ask about it. He was freezing and not being to warm his hands was starting to piss him off. All Marluxia did was sit there replayed those awful three sentences over and over again, tormenting Roxas.

"It seems I'm getting some unwanted guests. Not to make the game even more fun. I have to win after all. Axel isn't allowed to win," Marluxia said. He took a step towards Roxas, fingers curled into claws. The black tint formed around his eyes. Roxas gulped and his lips quivered, trying to form a decent sentence to defend himself.

Talons dragged into Roxas' back, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Blood dripped from the open wounds. Swift punches to Roxas stomach and chest knocked the wind out of him. Scrapes across his cheeks felt cold as the chilly air hit them. His lip split and the taste of metal filled his mouth. The thing was, Marly never laid a finger on him.

"Now for the icing on the cake, I'm sure you'll be glad to forget everything. You won't even remember my name. Enjoy your nap too. You sure liked to take them with me," Marluxia chuckled. A pink mist settled around Roxas' hurt face. It smelled of spring time, flowers, dew and freshly cut grass. Marluxia's natural scent. His eyes grew heavy and Roxas felt himself drifting to sleep.

"I'm gonna go hide now, 'kay?" Marluxia giggled. Roxas could barely hear what he had said.

O~o~O

Axel and Demyx rolled on the concrete floor, coughing violently. Traveling by that powder was awful. Axel had felt like he was being ripped into small pieces and then sent flying through space. All they could see was darkness. They couldn't even hear anything or touch anything. It was just empty. Coming face to face with a floor didn't help either.

"Where the hell are we? What happened to Larxene and the rest of them?" Demyx coughed, brushing pink dust off of him. Axel rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen them up. The pink, snow like flakes fell off of him and swirled into the corner of the room. A low moan came from that corner. Axel's head whipped around and he could feel a spark light inside of him.

Chained to the wall was his sleeping beauty. Bloodied and half naked sat his light. Axel felt himself feel more alive than he had felt the past two weeks. Good bye nicotine, hello Roxas. Slowly, he crept towards the semiconscious blonde. Axel knelt down and placed his strong hands on Roxas' petite hips. Blue eyes slowly blinked open.

"Roxas? Can you hear me? Roxas, its Axel. I'm here now. Marly can't hurt you anymore. Roxas, I love you so much," Axel whispered, pushing hair out of Roxas face. Some of the blood got on his hands, but Axel didn't notice. Roxas said a dirty eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

WOAH GUYS. I haven't updated in a while. This makes me sad. Literally, I started this chapter at 9:00pm and finished it 2:34am. So, that could be why it's so short and not as good as I hoped it would be. I rewrote it like three times. I _was_ gonna have Marly be standing there, holding Roxas in his arms. Then I changed it to Marly in the act of killing Roxas, and then I changed it to this. Neat.

Anyway, I've got some people to give credit to! ^-^

I'd like to thank candy3314 for the _fantastic_ 'Roxas loses his memory' idea. Did you know I actually had that idea floating in my mind? I also was thinking of switching it to _Axel_ forgetting everything. Two great minds think alike :)

Also, I'd like to thank xFallenSpirit13x for the really good, Saïx Puppy to the rescue idea! I kind of incorporated that idea into it. Ahh, imagine little old Saïx Puppy facing Mar Mar all by himself. Poor puppy o.O

And finally, I'd like to thank CoconutMigration for the whole torture idea. It wouldn't be a good story without a little Roxy abuse, eh? ;)

Anyway, look! Kairi's back to being the good sister again! Kind of. She'll be in more of the next chapter.

WOAH GUYS. I bet you didn't notice the whole… 'The End: Part One' up there, now did you? I bet not. It's a secret ninja. Anyway, yeah. This is the first half. It's really short. But… Chapter 25… the _very_ last chapter of Whisked Away will have a target word count of like…. 6,000. BIG BANG. That's how you end your first story. Triple the other chapter amounts of words. Boo. Yeah.

So, this means we're so close to the end! How sad. I rather enjoyed sitting at my computer, typing up Whisked Away. It made me happy even when I had to rewrite the whole damn chapter.

HEY. I'LL BE NICE. I'm gonna add a few side chapters to show you how everyone's lie was after all of this. But, that's only if I really like you guys ;)

Alright, I'm gonna stop since this AN has gotten rather lengthy. Happy reading to you all!

OH! And Happy Late Thanksgiving for my American readers :]

Review and Favourite!

EDIT: Hey, where are those first two sentences of this chapter from? ;]


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

_The End: Part Two_

"What do you mean? Roxy, what's wrong with you?" the red head asked, very confused. A click and the chains were released off of the blonde's wrists. Roxas rubbed his wrists and flinched when he felt the marks down his back react to his movement. Looking at the stranger grabbing a hold of his hips, the blonde shoved him off and slowly stood up. The man who said his name was Axel sat on the floor, shocked and hurt.

"Look, I don't know who any of you are and where the hell I am. But, would you mind telling me where are my clothes and how I can get the fuck out of here," Roxas said, trying to move as little as possible, the pain coming back to him.

"Roxas? It's me Demyx, you know. You're old buddy!" said a man with a strange looking mullet.

"Okay, Billy Ray Cyrus and Lindsay Lohan, if you don't know how to get out of here, the least you could do is help me find my clothes," Roxas grumbled, growing irritated with the two men in the room. Wait a sec, he was half naked and covered in blood, what the hell did they do to him?

"Uh, here you go Roxas," Axel said, untying a blue cloth that was tied around his wrist. He handed it to the blonde and Roxas snatched it out of his hand. The red head crawled over to his companion named Demyx and Roxas shook out the shirt. It was his superman shirt he got years ago.

"Why do you have this? I keep this in my house in the bottom of my dresser," Roxas asked, scanning the shirt. Not wanting to get blood on his favorite shirt, he kept it in his hands, waiting for an explanation from the two very confused looking people in there with him.

There was a very loud _BANG_ from somewhere above them. The blonde threw his arms over his head, hoping he wasn't going to be hurt anymore.

"Roxy! Holy shit, what did he do to you?" called out his sister's voice. Huh? Kairi was there too? Roxas removed his arms and looked over at his sister who stood with her two friends Roxas vaguely remembered. He ran to his sister and wrapped his sore arms around her. Surprised, Kairi didn't hug him back.

"Kairi! Who are all these people? I'm so confused! The two over there had my shirt! Where am I?" Roxas sobbed into her shirt. Kairi lifted her brother's head up and eyed him curiously.

"Roxas, that Demyx and your boyfriend Axel. These guys here are our friends. What's with you? Wait, weren't you extremely pissed off at me?" Kairi asked.

"Mad? Mad at my sister? What for? You haven't done anything! Oh Kairi, we've got to get out of here. I'm afraid those might have hurt me! We can take your, uh, other friends and leave. I'm so scared," said Roxas, taking her hand.

"Kairi, Marluxia must've wiped Roxas' memory, he doesn't remember any of us," said a blue haired man in the back. Roxas looked over at the man and grew terrified of him. He had such a tough looking scar on his face. Roxas knew he shouldn't pick a fight with him. But he had to say something.

"Look, Mr. Blue Haired Dude, I'm not sure who you are or who this Marluxia guy is, but I'm pretty damn sure I've never met any of you. In fact, Kairi, Pence and Olette are the ones I really know. Do you guys know how to get out of here?" Roxas stated, putting his hands on his hips and wincing at the pain.

"Oh God, Demyx look at his back. I thought his stomach was bad. Marly is gonna _pay_," threatened the red head behind Roxas.

"I'm gonna pay am I?" echoed a voice. Axel's head snapped up and looked around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" the red head growled. Roxas was baffled. He didn't know this Axel, but the red head was ready to kill someone for hurting him. Was what Kairi said true? Was this really attractive tattooed man Roxas'? Roxas turned around and took a step toward the now standing Axel. Axel's dazzling jade eyes sparkled with excitement and fury. Roxas held up his right hand and with the other, clutched the shirt tightly. The room was quiet and the only noise Roxas could hear was the loud thumping of Axel's racing heart and his own heart. Axel raised his own hand and their finger tips brushed each other.

"Axel! Would you care to hear what your beloved Roxas had told me earlier?" boomed that voice again. A button was pressed and Roxas' voice filled the room, three sentences on loop.

"You want Axel? Have him! I don't want him anymore!"

Axel stopped breathing. It was Roxas' own words. He could hear that beautiful sound anywhere and immediately recognize it as Roxas. This surely was Roxas. And Marluxia kept it on repeat. People gasped and whispered amongst themselves. Demyx was shaking his head in disbelief. He knew that wasn't Roxas. It was another one of Marluxia's games.

"I-I can't move!" cried Kairi. Roxas' blue eyes left Axel's green ones to see the group of people behind him froze in place. They only thing they were able to move were their heads and mouths. Axel dropped to his knees and held his face in his bloodied hands. Roxas awkwardly patted his spiky hair, not sure of what just happened.

"Roxas, do you want to leave? I can show you the way out. You and all those people over there can leave. Just leave Axel and Demyx here. It's not like you know them anyway. Just perfect strangers," said a deep voice. The wonderful fragrance of flowers tickled Roxas' nostrils. A pink haired man leaned against the wall. His blue eyes glowed and they kept an eye on the man on the floor.

"I would like to leave. But, it hurts so much to move," Roxas groaned, the stinging of the scratches on his back growing stronger as he moved.

"I'd love to fix that for you! Here, I've got clothes for you too," purred the pink haired man. A little wave of his hand and slowly the pain drifted away from his body. Roxas was feeling much better than he had before. A pile of clothes fell into Roxas' hands. Dropping the superman shirt, he threw on the clothes he was granted. It was just a simple black polo and a pair of jeans. He didn't have any shoes, but he was glad he actually had clothes on. Roxas tugged on the bottom of his shirt and was glad he was pain free and clothed.

"I'll show you the way out," said the man, another wave of his hand and a doorway appeared on one of the walls. Roxas gave the three strangers a parting glance and went to go stand by his sister who was able to move again. Roxas grabbed her wrist and tugged. Kairi wouldn't budge.

"C'mon, we're going home," Roxas urged, pulling harder. Kairi face twisted in anger as she yanked her arm away from Roxas' hand. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his sister down. The blue haired man pushed his way to the front and walked over to kneel beside the stunned Axel.

"Saïx, don't do it," snarled the pink haired man.

"Marluxia, I've been putting up with your shit for years now. I'm sick of it. We're gonna finally stop you. You may have powers, but we have hearts and not an empty cavity," retorted the blue haired man named Saïx. Roxas' ears perked towards their conversation.

"And what are your hearts going to do?" challenged Marluxia. Axel's head slowly rose and he and Saïx stood up. The red head's hair looked like dancing flames as his anger built up inside him. Axel pivoted around to face the uninterested pink haired man. He took a step forward, but Marluxia had his fingers in his mouth, letting out one long high pitched whistle.

The room shook and Roxas couldn't stand up without falling over. He sat onto the floor and held onto Kairi's legs like he did when he was little. Kairi held a hand on her brother's back and closed her eyes waiting for the shaking to stop. Riku held her hand tightly and Sora's too. Luxord and Xaldin held onto each other for balance. Xion and Vexen tried to hold their ground. Roxas screamed, afraid of what was going to happen. He felt like a helpless child, weak and unprotected. The tremors grew stronger and Marluxia's evil laugh roared over all other noise.

Large warms arms enfolded around Roxas. The blonde did not dare open his eyes to see who was holding onto him. But, the smell of flowers was gone. He could smell more of woodsy smell, more masculine than the girlish flower smell that had once over powered him. The shakes had stopped just as quickly as they had come.

"Oh fuck," Roxas heard Kairi's voice. The arms that had kept him safe were gone and Roxas let go of Kairi's legs. In front of Marluxia stood twelve people, well more like three but with three copies of that person. Four blonde, cackling girls, four large rock like men and finally four old men with long ponytails stood, ready to fight on cue. Kairi pushed Roxas behind her and took a step forward.

"Kill them," Marluxia said, sounding bored. Riku, Kairi, Sora and Luxord charged out first, taking on the Xigbars. Cracking their knuckles, they all took one of them as Xaldin, Pence, Saïx and Demyx attacked Lexaeus and his copies. Larxene's copies took on Olette and Xion. The real Larxene glided over to her froze father, who didn't want to hurt his daughter. Roxas cowered in fear in the corner of them room, watching as he saw everyone fighting, people he didn't know fighting for _him and Axel_. Speaking of Axel, Roxas saw him turn around to ghost over to Marluxia. Smiling at each, their deadly dance began.

"Daddy! Why won't you fight me?" whined Larxene as she circled Vexen. Vexen shook his blonde head and didn't meet Larxene's cruel eyes.

"I won't hurt you. Larxy, you know I love you," Vexen said.

"You? Love me? Yeah right! We all know how much you _loved_ Nami and how much you couldn't _stand_ me. You always talked about how I was just like mom. The thing is, mom left when I was five so Naminé never knew who she was and I don't remember who she is. How do I know if I'm like her? Daddy, you never loved me. You loved Naminé stop lying!" she screeched, hitting her father in the face. Vexen tried so hard not to lash back at her.

"I love both of my daughters equally," Vexen sighed.

"Lies, you _never_ paid any attention to me. It was, Naminé _this_! Naminé _that_! Oh look _Nami_! You got a one hundred on your science test! Larxene, oh an eight nine. Do better, _why not be like your little sister_ and study? Naminé let's hang this up! I was so sick of it!"

"So, because according to you I was a failure as a father you decide to team up with that son of a bitch? He hurt your little sister! How could you let him do that?"

"Correction Daddy, I _never_ allowed _anyone_ to even _think_ about Naminé. Not even Marly Darling did! I watched out for my dearest sister."

"Larxene just wanted to be a good big sister, but still keep her boss happy. I get it now."

"You don't get anything!" screamed Larxene as she tackled her dad to the stone floor.

Roxas wanted to go out and help his sister and everyone else, but he just didn't know what to do. What could weak little Roxas do? He glanced over to Kairi's fight with one of the Xigbars. Xigbar had her arms pinned behind her back, but Kairi swiftly kicked his legs and he let go, giving her a moments advantage. But Xigbar was quick, he struck her in the stomach and Kairi staggered backwards, clutching her stomach.

"Kairi!" Roxas cried, standing up, trying to see if he was able to go and fight with her. But the little brunette who looked a lot like him, one of Kairi's friends, caught his eye. One of the Xigbar copies had the kid's arms trapped and he was on top of him. The brunette's blue eyes were wet with tears and large with terror, he was defeated. Roxas saw the strain on his face and even the guy was just familiar, he had to get the old man off of him. The blonde charged through the masses of screaming bodies and shoved his way to him.

"Roxas!" he squeaked, the Xigbar licking his cheek. Roxas almost threw up as he used his shoulder to knock him down to the ground. Holding down the man with all his might, the brunette went to go help Roxas keep him down.

Marluxia hadn't made a move yet. Axel and Marluxia just moved around in a circle, glaring at each other. Axel hands were up at his sides, ready to dodge anything Marly might throw at him. The pink haired man had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you gonna throw some of your magic at me or not?" Axel said bitterly.

"Now, why would I want to hurt my Axy Waxy for?" said Marluxia in a seductive tone.

"I'm not yours, besides Marluxia, I thought it was my Roxy you wanted," Axel said, stopping their circling. Marluxia stifled his laughter, but let out a sort anyway.

"Get real Axy! I never wanted Roxas! He was just a little card I played to help win! As you can see, it all worked out. Roxas doesn't know who you are, therefore you and I can finally be together! Like we should've been! Getting Roxas out of your life was easier than I thought. He's so feeble, I got rid of him quickly. Not to mention, I had some fun throughout!" giggled Marluxia.

"Do you think that after all this hell you put me through I'd ever want you? You must be dumber than shit to think that! You've ruined my life. Even if I had gotten rid of Roxas when you asked all those years ago, we wouldn't be together. I had no attraction to you at all. You were just a best friend and we could've remained friends, but you fucked that all up."

"You would've fallen in love with me, like how I fell in love with you. Then Demyx can be our silly friend that will always be in our life. It can be just us three again, like when we were sixteen. Don't you miss that?"

"Actually Marluxia I don't miss that. I regret ever meeting you ad becoming friends. You are just one of the worst people ever to live and I just hope you fucking die already. I will never love you and I will always love Roxas!"

Roxas collapsed to the side and his eyes went blank. Images flew around, memories of Axel ad Demyx and Marluxia flooding back to him.

O~o~O

"I'm Axel, and Roxas? If you ever feel like you're in trouble, just come meet me here. I'll be here to help. It's what I like to do. I promise to watch over you," said the eighteen year old Axel. Roxas looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled. Vision change, a few years into the future.

"Happy birthday Roxy!" Axel screamed the loudest. Laughing, Roxas blew out the eighteen candles and looked around at his friends. Demyx and Zexion were across from him, holding each other and singing to Roxas. Pence and Olette were on his left cheering. To Roxas' right, with an arm draped over the blonde's shoulders sat Axel, Roxas best friend in the whole world.

"You know Roxas, I love that shirt. Superman huh? Keep dreaming kid," Axel teased, messing up Roxas' spikes. They laughed together and Roxas hugged Axel as Demyx cut the cake for everyone. Flashing forward a year ahead…

"Hey Roxas, did you hear the song You and I Tonight by Faber Drive?" Axel had asked Roxas when they were hanging out in Roxas' room one warm August night. Axel had his laptop open and he was giving Roxas a lesson on taste in music… again.

"Maybe, play it for me," Roxas said, sitting by Axel's feet. He dragged his knees to his chest and hugged his legs, waiting for Axel to play it. A soft guitar part kicked up and then after a little while, so did the words.

"_Tonight a candle lights the room. Tonight, it's only me and you. Your skin, like gravity is pulling every part of me. I fall, you and I collide. What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah. If you tell me the sky is falling, or say the stars collide, the only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight,"_ Axel sang along with his too deep voice with the singer. His emerald eyes closed as he sang along, feeling the meaning of the song. Roxas' jaw dropped as Axel's hand extended and took Roxas' own hand. Opening one eye at a time, Axel leaned in close to Roxas. Roxas' breathing quickened and his palms got sweaty. The song played in the background as Axel softly pressed his lips to Roxas', sealing their fate together. Roxas' body relaxed and he pushed Axel back, deepening the kiss. The song was right, the only thing that mattered in Roxas' life was Axel at that moment. Years on end he was waiting for a moment like that. The song slowed to a end and Axel pulled away.

"I love you Roxy, forever and always. This song will be our song," Axel said, stroking Roxas' cheek softly. Roxas leaned into his hand and smiled.

After that memory, the one where Axel told him that Zexion had just been taken away and Demyx had stormed out of the apartment, furious at everyone.

"S-so you think I can be next?" Roxas stammered.

"You could be, Marluxia is unpredictable… do you remember him?" Axel said, lacing his and Roxas' fingers tightly together. Roxas bit his lip and nodded.

"I'll always protect you Roxy. This failure will be my last. I promise to save you my love, my _life._"

O~o~O

"Axel," Roxas moaned as he started to come back to reality. His eyes fluttered and he remembered _everything_. From the first time he met Axel, to when Marluxia captured Zexion and then whisked away Roxas. Then everything came back from when he spent those two weeks in Marluxia's room, all the lies Marly had spun about how much Marluxia had _loved his Roxy Dearest_. In truth, Marly just wanted Roxas' Axel. That's right… _Roxas'. _Axel was his and no one else's. The blonde got to his feet, hearing the cries of pain bounce off the walls from the ongoing war. It seemed it was Marluxia's team who was winning. Sora was back to being pinned, but he wasn't going without a fight that time.

Vexen had endured Larxene's many slashes with her knife. He still lie there, taking in every hit his daughter give him, still refusing to cause her any harm. She cried as she sliced her dad, wanting to stop, but knowing she couldn't. Marluxia orders were to kill him. Tears formed in her father's hurt eyes. Larxene kissed his forehead once.

"Remember that I loved you Daddy," she whispered in his ear as she plunged her knife into Vexen's stomach. The old man gasped, but did not scream in pain. He'd rather die than injure either of his daughters. Even though Larxene was a narcissistic bitch and all she did was make her father feel awful he loved her just as much as he loved Naminé.

Vexen choked on his words, but managed to say, "Love you too sweetie."

Larxene cradled her father's lifeless body after that and wept. She brushed the hair out of his face and all she could think about were the good memories she, her sister and her father actually had together. All was forgotten, even the falling people beside her. She didn't care. Larxene had killed her dad.

Riku and Kairi stood back to back, fists up with three Xigbars pouncing on them. Kairi got a good right hook to one of their jaws and she saw one of the clones fade away. Riku kicked another in the gut and it too disappeared. Saïx had a Lexaeus in the corner and Xaldin rolled on the floor with another. Luxord ran to help Pence with a Lexaeus. Xion and Olette were working together to get the three Larxene's but they vanished just like the Xigbars with a deafening screech. Xion ran to pull the real Xigbar off of poor Sora who actually managed to keep the touchy freak off of him, somewhat at least.

One of the Xigbar copies didn't want to disappear and neither did the Lexaeus fakes. Demyx had gotten stuck with the real Lexaeus who was much larger than he was. Lexaeus managed to get a good punch to Demyx's nose which was bleeding now. Demyx tried so hard to keep Lexaeus from getting another punch like that in. Olette let Xion to help the struggling Demyx. The real Xigbar teamed up with his clone and was fighting Kairi and Riku. Xigbar's fist connected with Riku's chin and Sora just happened to see this. The small brunette felt something ignite inside of him.

"Don't hurt _my_ Riku bitch!" shouted Sora, leaping on Xigbar's back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Xigbar stumbled backwards ad tried to get the yelling boy off of him, leaving Riku to recollect himself and go back to getting the clone.

Roxas turned around to see Marluxia putting his hands on Axel's shoulders, pulling the red head close. What the blonde didn't see was Marluxia slipping a knife out of his pocket. All Roxas could see was Marluxia planting a sloppy wet kiss to Axel's lips. On to the lips Roxas knew was his. Marluxia was almost glowing with excitement. Pulling his mouth from the shocked Axel, he snickered.

"I keep that forever Axy Waxy. Sleep well my sweet prince," cooed Marluxia. Axel yelled as he felt the cold metal enter his skin. Blood spilled onto Marly's hand. He let go of the knife and Axel fell to the ground, dying.

"No! Axel!" Roxas bellowed, running towards Axel's fallen body. The fighting ended. All of the remaining fakes turned to ash and Xigbar and Lexaeus flitted to Marluxia's side. The pink haired man's eyes were twitching as he patted the two men on the head. Larxene didn't even flinch when she felt Marly's order flow through her. She had given up.

"He can't be… not the both of them," Demyx breathed through the silence. Riku wrapped his arms around the silent sobbing Kairi. Xion opened her arms for Sora to come and mourn. Luxord and Xaldin met up to grasp hands and only watch what Roxas was going to do. Demyx blinked out the tears forming on the corners of his eyes. Saïx went to go be with Larxene and Vexen, not at all surprised by the deaths. Marluxia and Larxene were both not right in the head. He only expected someone to die. But he felt awful because it was one of his friends and Roxas' Axel. Roxas had worked so hard to stay with Axel. The kid was running blind though the fiery bowls of Hell.

Roxas set Axel's head on his lap and took his hand. Axel wasn't dead yet, but he was barely hanging on. The red head's mouth dripped with blood. Roxas' salty tears fell onto Axel's face.

"You're not going to die. You promised to stay with me, forever and always. Don't leave me. Axel, we've been through too much. Please, if you die I'll ever be able to live right," he said. Axel smiled at the blonde and coughed. Roxas ran his free hand through his red hair. Hair Roxas will ever forget.

"I love you Roxy. Don't worry, we'll meet in again in the next life. It's just my time to go," Axel said hoarsely.

"There's your problem Axel, you always give up so easily. Don't give up on us! I love you too much for you to leave me. You can't die. We're going to live forever," Roxas smiled, but his eyes didn't match his mouth. Axel raised a hand and let it linger on Roxas' face. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was gone. Those beautiful green eyes held no life. They were soulless. And so was Roxas. He disconnected from the world and fell on top of Axel's corpse.

"There, now no one can have him and Roxas can be miserable for the rest of his life," Marluxia said proudly. He clapped his hands together and turned around to talk to the grinning idiots that still followed him after that.

Larxene looked at Axel's body then back at her dads. Two innocent lives gone. Because of her. Because of Marluxia. She should've quit working for him a long time ago. But there was that voice in the back of her mind that always persuaded her to stay. Yet, once she murdered her father the voice disappeared. Larxene felt no obligation to stay loyal to Marluxia. It was not like Marluxia cared about her anymore. He had won. Marluxia had gotten what he wanted. She was promised once she first started with him that in the end she'd be happier than she had ever been. It's the end and she didn't feel happy. Larxene felt… depressed and guilty. Marluxia deserved to die. He should've died instead of Axel and her father.

She looked down at the knife still in her father and then at Marluxia who had his back turned. Larxene knew how she could make herself feel better. Take a life that deserved to be taken. Punishing the guilty would lessen the pain. As quietly as she could she pulled the knife from her father. Saïx watched her carefully, in case she decided to attack him. But he didn't think she was capable of doing what she did.

The knife whizzed so fast in the air no one even saw it coming, especially not Marluxia. It stuck right between his shoulder blades. The pink haired man dropped as heavy as a brick face first. Xigbar and Lexaeus didn't know what to do. They backed slowly away from their dying boss and exchanged a glance. A black shadow seeped from the wound and ghostly wails filled the room. Sora hid his face into Xion's torso as the shadow grew larger and filled the room. Kairi screamed and Riku murmured for her to be quiet. Luxord ad Xaldin didn't know what to think. Demyx was still keeping an eye on Roxas and Axel. Saïx was in complete disbelief. Larxene had killed Marluxia. She had let lose whatever darkness resided inside him. The darkness that gave him those powers. Whatever it was it was filling the room like a thick fog as it slowly crept into Larxene.

"Help me!" she screamed as the darkness entered her body. Larxene didn't know what to do and no one knew what was going on. It all happened so fast, like lightning. The dark shadow was gone in minutes and it was completely in Larxene. She felt powerful and strong, but Marluxia had taught her. Having these powers could drive her insane. Larxene had been granted Marluxia's powers after she had killed him. To test it out, she thought about chaining Xigbar and Lexaeus to the wall. Her green eyes narrowed and she focused on the two idiots. As how Marluxia's eyes did, the black tint formed around her eyes.

"Larxene, you're… you're just like Marluxia. You got his powers," Saïx gasped watching as Xigbar and Lexaeus had iron cuffs form around their wrists and then chains sprouted from those cuffs and connected to the wall. The two men struggled against their restraints, but knew it was no use. They were trapped by magical chains, much harder to break than regular old chains. Larxene looked away from them and then at the blue haired man.

"I may have his powers, but I'm going to be _nothing_ like him. He made me kill my father. The powers drove him to kill Axel. I'll probably never even use my powers. They'll be shackled up just like those assholes over there," said Larxene. Saïx nodded and looked down at Vexen. His eyes were still open and Saïx felt like he needed to close them. Vexen was done looking at the ugly world. Saïx pulled down the scientist's eyelids so he could rest peacefully.

"_Our eyes close, the candle burns away, but I know the fire still remains. This love is all we need. We fit perfectly, I fall and you and I collide. What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen in time for a moment here in time, yeah. If you tell me the sky is falling, I'll see that the stars collide. The only thing that matters in my life is you and I tonight,"_ Roxas half cried, half sang on Axel's body. Part of him remained attached to the world, but the string was ready to break. He knew Axel was gone and never coming back, but he couldn't accept it fully. Roxas just wanted his lover to be back and alive so they could live until they were one hundred and die together in their sleep. Just like how he dreamed when he was a teenager and knew Axel was to be his. Demyx had crawled over to Roxas and put a hand on his back. He had lost his best friend and he didn't know if he was going to be able to go see Zexion ever again.

"Roxas, we're all gonna miss him. Axel was the fire in our lives, but now we're just going to have to make do with ashes," Demyx sobbed, rubbing Roxas' back soothingly as Rox lay on Axel's chest.

"Oh Riku, Roxas is never going to be the same! We've lost Vexen, Axel and now Roxy!" Kairi bawled. Riku cried with her, but silent. He could hear Sora's cries behind him and he wished he was holding Sora instead of Kairi. Not that he didn't love Kairi, the silver haired man just wanted to be with Sora. There was a light tap on his shoulder and Riku let Kairi go for a moment to see who it was.

Sora decided to be brave. He wanted to tell… no… _show_ Riku how he felt. That way Riku would know Sora wanted to be held and comforted by him. When he tapped on Riku's shoulder, sniffling now, he almost changed his mind to go back to Xion. But Xion was waving at him, telling him to do it. She knew Sora wanted Riku and Kairi was just in the way. Riku turned around, smiling weakly at Sora, his aqua eyes upset, Sora just jumped up and took Riku's face in his hands. Riku didn't have time to pull away. Sora locked lips with Riku quickly and closed his eyes.

Riku, well rather shocked, was ecstatic when Sora leapt into his arms and kissed him. The silver haired boy closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Sora's small waist and kissed him passionately back. Kairi gasped, but he didn't care at that moment. What was such an awful moment… turned into one the happiest times of both his and Sora's lives.

Sora unwillingly let go of Riku just so he could cry in his chest. Riku hugged Sora tightly and swayed back and forth. Kairi looked at them and knew she wasn't wanted at that moment. Everyone was disturbed down there. It was the time to mourn. Kairi walked over to sit with Demyx and her little brother. They wept over the lives lost, but just not Marluxia's.

An idea occurred to Larxene. Marluxia could do _anything_ with his powers. He created worlds and even killed people. Could the powers bring back the dead? It was worth a shot. Carefully she set her dad's body on the floor and stood up. Demyx and Kairi looked up at her as she walked over to them. Demyx nearly sprang up to rip her throat out, but he didn't have the heart to kill anyone, no matter how malicious they were.

"I wanna try something. Maybe… maybe I can bring him back," she whispered. Roxas' head flew up, his face covered in blood and tears.

"You could save him?" he croaked. Larxene shrugged and bent on one knee. She looked Axel's body up and down and her hand hovered over the blade in Axel. Looking at Roxas hoping he wouldn't get sick, she slid it out. Larxene tossed the bloody thing to the side and flinched at the scraping sound it made as it skidded across the floor. The blonde girl took in a deep breath and put her hands over the wound. She closed her eyes, but had a feeling the black tint was forming around her eyes again.

"Please work, I wanna do one good thing in my life," she prayed to no one in particular. Larxene pictured Axel alive and healthy, with no pain from the injury he had received. Repeating 'please work' over and over again Larxene concentrated. Demyx and Kairi eyed her carefully, but Roxas only had eyes for Axel. He stroked his cheeked, hoping those green eyes would open again.

Warmth spread over Larxene's palms. She could feel her heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest. Electricity coursed through her veins. Something was happening, she wasn't just kneeling there looking like a complete idiot. The warm sensation spread from the middle of her palm all the way down to the tips of her fingers.

"Her hands, they're glowing!" Demyx gasped.

"It's working! Look, the hole is closing and Axel's color is returning," said Kairi. Larxene's prayers were answered. Her focus sharpened and she put all her energy into healing the red head. The warmth grew and her hands were white hot now. It didn't hurt. Actually… it made her feel blissful. A peaceful heat.

There was a cough and cheers followed it. She had done her job and brought some light into the darkness. Larxene exhaled deeply and fell on her butt, exhausted from all her energy being wiped. Axel was sitting up, gasping for air, but otherwise alive. She could see the life go back into Roxas' blue eyes and that was all she needed to cheer herself up.

Roxas' fingers immediately began to trace every feature of Axel's face, saving the eyes and those beloved tattoos for last. Axel was able to breathe right soon and he took advantage of that. Placing a hand on Roxas' back, he pulled Roxas into a deep kiss. Roxas smiled against his lips and placed a hand on his cheek lightly.

"Larxene! You can bring back your dad!" Demyx said joyfully, but to his surprise Larxene shook her head.

"I'm not going to bring him back, I deserve to live with the pain and guilt and reminder I'm a sinful person. I know it's not fair to Naminé, but that's why I'm glad she has such good friends," Larxene said. Demyx was about to say something, but he didn't want to upset Larxene. She had brought back his best friend and saved Roxas from becoming an empty shell. Larxene had repaid him for her wrong doings.

Sora was filled with joy as he saw Axel come back to life. Riku still held him in his arms and that's where he wanted to stay. The brunette boy snuggled closely against Riku and as Xion walked by to sit with Saïx, she clapped him on the shoulder. Sora liked her and hoped they could remain friends if they ever got out of there.

Luxord found himself being picked up by Xaldin and spun around. The man with the goatee leaned down to kiss his dread lock lover. Xaldin set Luxord down without breaking the kiss and they interlaced their fingers.

Saïx was happy to see axel alive, but he was still hurting over Vexen. The mad scientist was his friend and his daughter didn't want to bring him back, which he didn't find fair. Everyone had someone to hold at that moment and his Xemnas was far, far away. Xion plopped down next to him and shook her black hair out.

"Hello Saïx! I'd say this was one hell of a game. Looks like Axel's team has won. This is good, because I don't think any of us would want Marluxia to win. We'd all probably be dead by now. With Larxene in charge of those shitheads over there and her new, clearer thinking mind, we should all be fine. Marluxia's dead. It's the time to celebrate," she said.

"I hope we can all go home soon. I miss Xemnas and my regular life there. Five years Xaldy and I have been gone, how much has changed? That's my question," Saïx shrugged. Xion patted his back.

"Probably not much, but we shall see," smiled Xion.

Pence and Olette had retreated to the corner. Olette took one of Pence's hands and smiled.

"Olette I…"

"Shh Pence, I already know. Don't worry I like you too."

Pence was smiling himself now and Olette leaned down and kissed his cheek. The wide man smiled and looked over at the now happy scene. They didn't have to worry about Marluxia anymore and now Pence didn't have to worry about Olette being in love with Roxas. It seems she has finally realized she could never have him, especially after seeing what had just happened moments ago.

"Let's go join everyone," Olette suggested. Together they walked over to Sora and Riku who were swaying side to side, eyes locked on each other. Olette said hello and the four of them were off talking.

"Roxas, I was afraid I'd never see you again," Axel whispered, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I thought I lost you. I wouldn't have been able to handle it," Roxas admitted, keeping his blue locked onto Axel's emerald.

"When we die, we're dying together," Axel smiled. Roxas turned his face and kissed Axel's hand.

"Together in our sleep."

"Hey guys, don't you want to go home?" Larxene asked everyone. The room erupted into a chorus of yes and she giggled. Larxene stood up and cracked her knuckles. She was pretty sure she knew what she was doing. With a wave of her hand, she opened a portal of bright light.

"Leave Dad here. Naminé shouldn't seem him like that. Tell her that I love her and always have and that I'm terribly sorry," Larxene said. Everyone ran toward the portal and stepped through. Demyx looked at Axel and Roxas who wanted to go last and smiled. Roxas helped Axel onto his feet and hand in hand they walked to the portal.

"You're not coming with us?" Roxas asked.

"I can't, my life is here. I've lived here for too long. Don't worry, we won't be a problem anymore," Larxene shook her head.

"Larxene, I cannot even express my thanks in words to you. You gave me my life back. I feel bad about leaving you here. Your past is your past, but I like the new you. Please, at least trying to contact us," said Axel. Larxene could only smile and push them through the portal. It closed after them and she dropped to be with her father. Larxene wasn't done mourning. Xigbar and Lexaeus completely forgotten, she cried heavily and laid next to Vexen.

"Rest in peace Daddy. I'm so sorry."

O~o~O

White light, then the shapes of Vexen's lab took form. Roxas used his free arm to block out some of the light. Before he could even see completely, someone yanked him into a hug. He was torn from Axel's side momentarily, but he realized… Roxas was home.

"Roxas! Oh sweet Jesus you're alive! And covered in blood! What the hell happened? Where's my daddy?" rushed the soft voice of Naminé. Roxas blinked his eyes and he could see her fully. Naminé looked past him worriedly.

"Vexen… Naminé I don't know how to tell you this, but honey, he's… dead," Roxas sighed, choking on the word dead. He hated being the bearer of bad news. Naminé's face fell and she dropped her arms to her side and ran towards Seifer. Roxas heard her crying in his arms and he felt like shit for being the one who had to tell her. Just as Naminé let him go, he was pulled into another hug. This time by Zexion. His was brief because Zexion wanted to be back with Demyx.

Saïx had found Xemnas as far away from everyone as possible. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw him. Saïx's fingers ran through his blue hair as he made his way towards Xemnas. The silver haired man turned his head when he heard approaching footsteps. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Saïx ran to Xemnas, hugging the man closely. They sobbed with happiness and were just glad to see each other again.

Luxord and Xaldin had excused themselves to go upstairs. Xaldin said he had to 'take a leak because the dam was gonna burst' and Luxord didn't want to leave his side. Xion and Zexion hugged quickly and that's where Zexion introduced her to Demyx. They hit it off pretty well. Pence, Olette, Sora, Riku and even Kairi were off to the side, talking to each other and smiling. Ever since the kiss Sora and Riku shared, Riku had kept his arm tightly wrapped around the boy's waist. Olette never let go of Pence's hand and Kairi just stood there quite awkwardly, staring at Riku and Sora.

"Come here gorgeous," Axel whispered into Roxas' ear. Roxas spun around and Axel crushed his lips to Roxas' hard. Roxas put his hands on Axel's shoulders as Axel kept his hands on Roxas' hips. The red head grinned excitedly against Roxas' mouth. Wanting to catch his breath, the blonde pulled away, but their faces remained close.

"I need to get this blood and shit off of me," Roxas said.

"Damn, way to end a mood. I was hoping for 'Oh Axel! You're such a good lover! Kiss me again!' and that's what I get? You better at least add 'Come join me in a shower' or some shit. I did die after all," Axel teased. Roxas smacked his shoulder and Axel faked being hurt just to get a rise out of Roxas.

"I'm just kidding babe, don't get your panties in a bunch. You know I love you, now, kiss me again," Axel chuckled at Roxas' expression. Roxas sighed and pecked his boyfriend quickly on the lips.

"I love you too, ass," smiled Roxas. Axel kissed his forehead and pushed Roxas slightly away from him. Confused, Roxas arched an eyebrow, but dropped his jaw when he was Axel slide down onto one knee. Everyone stopped their chatter and looked at the two of them. Roxas could feel himself blushing deeply which made Axel grin cockily. The red head took Roxas' hands and inhaled heavily.

"Sorry I don't have a ring or anything. I'll get you one though… promise. But anyway, look Roxy, we've walked through Hell and back. For these nine years I've known you and these years actually being with you, I know you and I are two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly. You're the jelly and I'm the peanut butter. The bread to my butter. Uh, excuse the food talk, I'm pretty damn hungry. Shit, I'm getting off topic. Roxas, I love you more than life itself. I want you to be officially mine for the rest of my life. I know I'm not the serious type, but I couldn't be any more serious when I say this. Roxas, will you marry me? Uh, please don't say no," Axel blushed. Finally, the red head was the one blushing. Roxas felt his heart soar. Axel wanted to marry him. Axel was going to be his husband and Roxas knew this because why the hell would he say no?

"Of course I will you dumbass!" Roxas squealed. Axel stood up and squished Roxas to his chest, spinning him around. The room erupted into cheers and whistles. When Axel set Roxas back down on his feet, the blonde felt light head.

"Took these two long enough! Damn, thought Axel would never ask. He's only been talking about it for _years_, ya know?" Demyx laughed. Zexion rolled his eyes and stood on his toes to kiss his lover's cheek. He pulled back to give Demyx a when-are-we-gonna-get-married look. Shrugging, Demyx pulled Zexion next to him and squeezed the small man in a very tight bear hug.

Everyone went around, buzzing around and talking to everyone, happy that their nightmare was finally over. Luxord and Xaldin eventually made their way downstairs, a bottle of rum in Luxord's hands. He was going back to being the happy drunk.

Axel had pulled Roxas away from all the congratulations so they could be alone. He took Roxas' hand and put his other hand on his waist. Roxas smiled shyly as Axel spun them around in a dance.

"There's no music," Roxas noted, putting his other hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Then sing our song with me," Axel said. Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder as they dance together.

"_Tonight, a candle lights the room. Tonight it's only me and you. Your skin, like gravity is pulling every part of me. I fall, you and I collide. What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah. If you tell me the sky is falling, or say that the stars collide. The only thing that matters in my life is you and I tonight_," Axel and Roxas sang together. They sang the whole song, dancing along to it. Both of them were so involved with each other that they didn't notice everyone coming over to smile at them.

"They're so cute together," Sora whispered to Riku.

"Shh Sora, they went through a lot, let's just let them have their moment. We can bother Roxas later," Riku murmured back. Sora nodded and leaned against Riku, closing his eyes and listening to Roxas and Axel singing. He closed his blue eyes and was happy it was all over.

Because it really was all over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

HOLY CRAP. I'M DONE. This was one hell of a story. AND LOOK. Team Axel won. So take that Team Marluxia and the random Team Candy!

I thought I made this ending pretty damn nice. I rewrote it twenty times, so this better be good.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song **You and I Tonight** by Faber Driver. I'm pretty sure they do. Also, I don't own the characters.

The only reason that song made its way into this chapter is because this is my best friend [You know, the one I mentioned before, my little Zexion!] and girlfriend's song and she made me listen to it like fifty thousand times and I fell in love with the song. So… I made it Axel's and Roxas'! ^-^

I love how I just sneaked in Sora x Riku in the end. Epic win. High five! No? Okay :3

Uh, mentioned before I'm gonna have little side chapters about what happens in their lives after the Marly Mess. Heehee, Marly Mess. Anyway, the whole Axel and Roxas wedding might be one of those side chapters. Side chapters will be posted when they are finished and I won't start them until… Monday. Maybe. I wanna work on the first chapters for Looks like a Lady and the Sora and Riku one I haven't decided a title for.

Candy, I'm sorry for not taking my time. I did surpass my 6,000 word mark by getting like… 7,780 words or something and I was just on a roll today! I had Axel and Roxas' song on total loop for like… eight hours and it kept me going to write the whole chapter.

What else… oh! Check every day for a side chapter because I don't have a set time for them to be posted. Also, check for the first chapters of my two other stories to be posted very soon!

Quick shameless plug, I'd recommend listening to the two songs I had for this. Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson and now You and I Tonight by Faber Drive. Both very good songs!

Lastly, I'd like to thank all of you for getting through my 25 chapters of hell! It has been a rough path trying to fight our way through Marly's game, but we did it!

This is my good bye for now.

Review and favourite :]


	26. Side Chapter: A Collection of Characters

**Whisked Away: The Side Chapters**

**Seifer and Namin****é****: Can I Go Back To Being In The Dark?**

Naminé placed a hand on the cool stone and could feel the sun beating down on her neck. Seifer watched her from the sliding doors, in case she was to snap again. The small blonde girl read the words engraved onto the rock, a memorial for her father. Taking in a deep breath and remembering what happened last time she tried to 'talk' to her father. Hot tears streaming down her face, eyes growing dull and weak and that left poor Seifer to try and comfort her. Despite his urges to wait a little bit longer, seeing as how he was only dead for a month, Naminé decided to try again.

"Uh, hi daddy, can you hear me? I remember seeing people doing this on the movies Roxas and I love to watch together and it seems to help them cope. Anyway, I just have some things I want to tell you. Wherever you are, I hope you're doing okay. You didn't deserve to die and even though Larxene killed Marluxia and brought Axel back to life, it doesn't excuse what she did," Naminé said.

"Now, don't get angry Nami honey," Seifer called over to her. Naminé nodded to herself and tried to control her emotions.

"As I watched everyone come back, waiting to see your smiling face, I felt sad each time it wasn't you. Roxas came back and I asked him why you weren't there and he just simply said it, with no explanation and then he was gone. Everyone was happy but _me._ I lost my dad, the most important man in my life and they were celebrating. Weren't you their friend? I was so angry and sad that I was pretty much kept in the dark abou_t _what happened to you. Axel even _proposed_ _to Roxas_ and I didn't get any more information about you until _after_ the happy moment. That's… that's whenI wished I was still in the dark," she whispered. Naminé put her hand up when Seifer started to say something.

"Easy there babe," he joked half heartedly. Naminé wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Continuing, I was happy for Roxas and Axel, because I know they were destined to wed the moment I became close with them. But I was so depressed over your death, but lately, I've started to accept it. Right when I was forced to play Marluxia's game, I _knew_ someone was going to die, but how the hell was I supposed to know it was going to be you? It's been a month and Seifer, oh my goodness! Oh daddy, I never introduced you to Seifer! I kept him as a secret boyfriend because I was afraid of your approval, but daddy I really wanted you to meet him. He's such a great guy and he's _always_ there for me," Namine sobbed. Seifer could tell she was ready to break and begin crying again. He ran for his girlfriend and took her hand in his.

"Vexen? I feel uh, awful about this, but I think Naminé is done for today. I don't want to see her cry, she was just starting to recover. But since we put your memorial in your backyard, she can come and err, talk to you whenever she feels up to it," Seifer intruded.

"Seifer! Dad, this is Seifer, isn't he sweet? Always thinking of me, but Seifer I'll be fine. Stay here with me though. Anyway, so I can never forgive my sister, but I know you already have. You were that kind of person, the one to give second chances. But as I see it, Larxene's had well over two chances. If I ever see her again, she just better hope I don't somehow get magical fucking powers too or her ass is _toast_. I… I can't talk about that anymore. Let's move on from that. Oh! Roxas and Axel want a Christmas wedding! Christmas is like, five months away, how are they going to pull that off? I suppose we could have a banquet wedding and have Kairi make the cake, there's an idea! Oops, sorry daddy. I bet you really don't want to hear all this," Naminé smiled softly. Seifer took her hand and kissed it. The girl leaned against him for support and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"So Vexen, is it cool for me to call you Pops now?" Seifer teased.

"Hush up! Here, I'll wrap up for you. Daddy, I'm going to go. This actually helped me a lot. I'll try and do this again as soon as I can. Remember, I'll always love you," she said. Seifer smiled and lead her back into the house. He closed the door behind them and they walked into the very small living room. All the blue prints and notes that had cluttered the table only a month ago were neatly tucked far away into the basement that Naminé was going to keep locked up for a very long time. She looked around the room, half expecting to see a vision that she was so used to seeing. But now… she felt safe in her own home again.

"Let's take a nap and _then_ meet up with everyone at Axel's to go over those wedding plans," Seifer suggested. Naminé nodded in agreement and lay across his chest. Strong arms enfolded the girl tightly and she snuggled against him, closing her eyes and yawning sweetly.

"I love you my sweet little Naminé," Seifer whispered in her ear.

"I love you more Seifer baby," she yawned.

_**Naminé? Nami, its Larxene. Look, don't get all pissed and shit like you usually do, but this will be the one and only time I'll ever contact any of you… probably. I've gotten better. Living in solitude, excluding the two monkeys that work for me, I've learned to help set myself onto a right path. I'm not some crazy fucked up bitch anymore… I think. Anyway, I'm sorry for what I did to our dad, but he loves us both and we both love you. He's in a way better situation then what he died in. This is my farewell. Good bye my little sister. Tell Roxas I still think he's fucking gorgeous though. Bye**__._ Naminé could hear her sister's words loud and clear in her head. As much as she was furious with her sister, she still loved her. They were family after all. Maybe over years and years, she could learn to forgive her. But even Naminé knew it would be hard to do. At least she had Seifer by her side. Naminé still wishes she was still in the dark though. And she'll never stop wishing.

**Pence and Olette: Cross My Heart**

Skating smoothly across the tiled floor, serving the few costumers they had, Olette never lost the smile spread on her face. Her tip amount grew larger and promises of returns for 'amazing service and fantastic food.' The brunette girl was just setting down the last plate for the night and glided into the kitchen.

Drinking a glass of water, the short pudgy little man watched her roll around with care. Her brown locks bobbed up and down and a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. Pence set the glass down and ran to catch the now wobbling Olette. She giggled and was able to regain her balance.

"Great day, huh Pence?" she smiled. Pence looked up at her, her green eyes glittering in the light of the kitchen

"It has been fantastic, hey Ollie, why not let me take you out for some dinner tonight?" Pence offered. The girl pursed her lips at her disliked nickname and was about to correct him, when Pence shook his head at her.

"That'd be a great idea! Hey, can you believe it's been almost two months since we got captured? It feels like it was yesterday when Kairi came by and I was cracked over the head," Olette whispered. Pence winced at the awful memory, seeing Olette lying there motionless, scared to know if she was seriously injured or anything.

"When we sold out Roxas? What a stupid idea and you almost didn't go through with it because you were _in love_," Pence sneered. Olette frowned and pushed his shoulder and he chuckled at her weak attempt at a shove.

"Look, Roxy will always be my first love, and even though it still hurts, I've somewhat accepted the fact he will never be mine. So Pence, can we take this slow? I can't just jump right into a relationship. I really do like you my little marshmallow, but I can't rush," she said.

"Slow and steady wins the race. I'll get you to fall in love with me like I fell in love with you," Pence smiled.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart and stick a needle in my eye or something like that," he swore. Olette ruffled his hair with a small grin and lightly kissed his forehead. So, before Pence was wrong about her being over Roxas, but he knew that he at least had a shot with her and he would've rather have that then no feelings at all.

"Let's finish up here and go out," Olette said, skating out of the kitchen and Pence stood there, eyes soft and completely relaxed. That's when he remembered he still had to run his diner. Shuffling around, he started up the oven again and glanced at the clock. With a sigh of relief he just turned it back off. Closing time and a dinner date with Olette time. Then tomorrow they can go to work again and do it all over again. That's how Pence wanted to spend his life, working with the girl he loved day in and day out. What a life.

**Saïx and Xemnas:**** Come Here Puppy!**

"It feels great to have you safe in my arms my little puppy," chortled Xemnas, stroking the blue haired man's cheek. Saïx looked up at his silver haired lover and could only smile. For _years_ they had been separated and here they were again, back to their normal routine as if nothing had happened.

"Five years apart and we can just fall right back into place, amazing," Saïx chuckled back.

"That just goes to show how much we love each other, eh? I wonder how the others are doing. It's been what, three months and we haven't spoken to them? Surely they'll like the nice old Xemmy rather than the total bastard I had become in your absence."

"Actually, I forgot to mention. A letter came in the mail today for us. It seems our little blonde friend is getting married to a certain red head on Christmas Day."

"Wonderful! It's doubtful they'll be able to manage that. Whoops, I forgot to tell you. Luxord and Xaldin want to join us for dinner. We can just order out tonight. Surely you don't feel like cooking."

"Fantastic, I get to clean house for the day," Saïx groaned. Xemnas laughed happily and kissed the scarred man's forehead.

"I'll help you out, get up Saïx Puppy," Xemnas said, sitting up. Saïx hopped off of him and held out his hand. The silver haired man grabbed it and Saïx help pulled him up. He groaned and cracked his back.

"Someone getting old?" Saïx teased. Xemnas frowned and shoved the blue haired man who could only laugh. Saïx picked up some of the plates Xemnas had left lying around and he grumbled about what a pig Xemmy was. Xemnas sighed and walked over to grab the broom from the corner. Hardwood floors were so much easier to clean over rugs in Saïx's opinion. That's why he stressed the importance of them to Xemnas when he moved in with the old bat.

They cleaned the living room, bumping into each other and the occasional slap on the ass from Xemnas, but they were at least finished with that in an hour. Saïx was glad Xemnas offered to help because he wasn't sure he would've been done so quickly. The blue haired man sent Xemnas to the dining room to clean while he moved to the closet. He opened the door and a few things fell and cluttered to the floor. A book bounced off of his head and he swore under his breath, rubbing his head.

"What did you break?" Xemnas shouted. Picking up the things from the floor, Saïx ignored him and tried to squeeze everything back in. He picked up the book that fell on his head and looked it over.

"Oblivion High? Hey Xemnas, didn't you go to Oblivion High?" Saïx yelled, flipping the book open. Xemnas came walking back in, holding the dust pan and raising an eyebrow in question.

"I did, oh shit. Is that one of my yearbooks? Hmm, I think that's from my senior year," Xemnas said, stepping on the trash can pedal and dropping in the dirt. He finished and let the pan crash to the floor and flitted behind Saïx peeking over his shoulder.

"Eighth grade class… Axel, Demyx, and the pink freak is there too. I had no clue I even went to school with them. Are they really that old? Oh, this is rich. I've got to show Axel and Roxas, keep that. I love how my school included the junior high kids in there. Probably too poor to afford more yearbooks," Xemnas said, resting his chin on Saïx's shoulder. Saïx grinned wickedly and flicked further into the book. He saw the word 'seniors' printed on the side and stopped. Xemnas' eyes bulged as his hand immediately snapped forward to cover his picture, but he was too late.

"Braces _and_ glasses? You weren't very popular in school were you?" Saïx taunted. Xemnas growled and snatched the book, tucking it under his arm. Saïx was laughing hysterically and bent to kiss Xemnas' cheek.

"Calm down, you're such an asshole. Get the pole out of your butt," he smiled and Xemnas loosened and even a hint of a smile twitched on the corners of his mouth.

"Finish cleaning. Today, you're _my_ bitch. I've got something against you now. Get on your knees and start scrubbing," Saïx winked.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," said Xemnas, reaching for the broom. Saïx grabbed the book from under his arm and stashed it far into the closet, closing the door and moved to continue cleaning.

**Luxord and Xaldin: Perfect Synchronization**

A shirt fluttered through the air and another went in the other direction. Their hands reached out to catch the shirts as they fell. They slipped them on and then pants went flying after, those being put on as well. All in a perfectly timed routine that they had started years ago.

"You looking nice Xaldy," Luxord said, admiring his lover. The man with black dreadlocks nodded in approval of Luxord's look.

"Promise not to get extremely smashed tonight?" Xaldin asked, well actually it sounded more like an order.

"I'll try not to, but it's only for you," grinned Luxord, pulling on his shoes. Xaldin fastened the watch on the bedside table Luxord had bought him when they returned home. A stunning silver watch with roman numerals as the numbers, like how Xaldin liked to count.

"Glad to see our timing is just as exact as it was all those years ago," said Xaldin, moving over to Luxord. The blonde felt arms wrap around him from the behind and he leaned against him.

"I don't remember you being so touchy feely," Luxord accused. Xaldin's arms dropped at that moment and Luxord wished he hadn't said that. He placed a hand on Xaldin's shoulder and smiled. Xaldin crossed his arms over his chest and gave Luxord a try-me-I'll-just-win look.

"I don't remember you being this sober. How long has it been since you've been wasted last, a month? I'm proud of you Lux! You haven't cracked yet," retorted Xaldin. Luxord gritted his teeth and gulped.

"Really, I'm staying clean for you. I know how much you despise my drinking habits, but my faults make you love me more. If I started drinking again, you probably wouldn't stand being near me. _That's_ why you're so much grabbier than you usually are… I _love_ it."

"I love the smart you. Maybe you can have another go for law school, what do you say?"

"You wish sweetie, why not go start up your restaurant? Have _Kairi_ come work for you. If you're cooking for Roxy's wedding, I hear Kairi has the wedding cake. Maybe you two can work together."

"I'm not even sure how Rox is letting her be in his life again! She's such a _bitch_. I'll tolerate her for the happy couple's sake, but no way in hell am I working with that she-demon!"

Luxord couldn't help but laugh at Xaldin. He had pushed one of his buttons and it was a new button this time. The blonde walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He stroked his beard and examined his face.

"Shave it or just trim it?" Luxord asked. Xaldin leaned against the doorway, arms still crossed against his chest.

"Trim the beast, but _never_ get rid of it. I might have half a mind to leave you if you do," said Xaldin. Luxord turned around to purse his lips at Xaldin, who just shrugged. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"I'll trim it later, we're probably already late," Luxord grumbled, trudging out of the bathroom. Xaldin's eyes followed him all the way out of the room and then turned after him when Lux was out of sight. He turned off the lights and shut the door behind him. Luxord had Xaldin's coat in hand and he tossed it to him, grabbing his own in the process. Like before, they put on the coats at the same time, always perfect synchronization. The two of them walked out the door, double checking to see if the door was locked, and left the building without another word.

"I'm driving to Xem's, you can take us home," Luxord said, holding his hand out for the keys. Xaldin grumbled, but handed them over anyway. Grinning, Luxord unlocked the car and the both of them climbed in, shutting the door at the same time. They even clicked in their seatbelts at the same time! What a strange couple they were… very strange indeed.

"Country music, none of that pop crap you've been pressing on me," Xaldin said, turning on the radio as soon as Luxord started the car, switching the station quickly. Luxord groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"It's because I'm driving isn't it?"

Xaldin could only smile, sit back and enjoy his company accompanied by a little country in the background.

**Larxene: Memories and Guardian Angels **

Her high pitched giggles bounced off the wall as she saw her two little, uh, _maids_ dusting in their silly new uniform. The blonde girl coughed and the black haired man glared at her, the other wasn't even paying attention.

"So boys, how do you like the outfits I made for you?" Larxene cackled. She looked at the very unattractive for males, French maid dresses. They were way too short for those over grown men, their bums were on full display. Not that she wanted to see that. She just wanted to make them look like fools. Xigbar's black and silver hair was pulled back by a white lace ribbon and Lexaeus had a white bow tied on his head. Just to make everything better, she had them wear these ridiculous black boots with heels no man should ever attempt to maneuver with. Larxene took a step back to admire her handiwork.

"I look… like an idiot," Lexaeus sighed. Larxene shrugged and watched them dust all the pictures hanging on the wall with those pathetic excuses of feather. All the pictures of Marluxia… Larxene had set them on fire. She laughed maniacally as she watched Marluxia's face burn. Replacing those pictures were those from her memories. Happier times in her life, with Naminé and their father. All before she went completely insane and killed him…

"Daddy," she whispered, looking at the picture of Vexen, hung straight on the wall. Xigbar turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. The blonde girl hissed and he turned around again, continuing with his chores.

"Do your work or you'll end up the Basement, chained for a week again Xiggy," she threatened, leaving the two of them to do their work. Down the hall is where she kept her study and a sort of indoor mausoleum for her father. Larxene had cleaned up his wound, dressed him in fresh clothes and had a mini funeral. She had conjured up a room just to keep his coffin in and it was locked airtight afterwards. Her study was just a few doors down.

What happened to Marluxia? Well, along with his burning pictures, she tossed his limp body into the fire and smiled as she disposed of him… forever. Larxene felt her spirits rise as the smoke did. She knew killing him was the only good thing she had done in her life. The girl had caused so much pain… and even to her own _sister_.

Once had Larxene tried contacting Naminé, only once. She just wanted to tell her that she was working on changing, which was true, and that she didn't plan on keeping in contact much. But, Larxene kept watch over her using a globe in the center of her study. She kept watch over all of them from Marluxia's game.

Touching the door to her study, she pushed it open to see her globe blinking. Shaking her head, she moved over to it, just placing her hand on it. A sense of pain ripped through her body and her hand shrunk back as she collapsed backwards onto her chair. Memory… Larxene could see the dead Axel off to the side, a crying Roxas and the screams of pain and misery. The cold, lifeless body still clutched in her bloody arms. She could feel the hurt pulsing through her, just like it had that one night just a few months ago. Black and white pictures whizzed around, showing her every detail of that night yet again.

"Make it stop," she whispered through the agony. The images didn't stop, but the sensation did. Able to control herself again, Larxene took deep breaths until the faces drifted away. Her bottom lip trembled as she saw a scene unfold on the globe.

Naminé was opening a beautiful, hand written envelope and pulled out a small card inside.

"Axel and Roxas are getting married? And on Christmas? How romantic! And to think, if I didn't bring Axel back to life… no. I can't even think about that. Naminé, oh my little sister, I can picture how sad she would've been. When they told her about father, oh! I can't bear it!" she said. That's when a genius idea dawned on her.

Her new goal in life was to watch over Naminé, wait, not just Naminé, but all of the people from Marluxia's game. She thought they deserved much better lives since they went through all that shit. Larxene figured that since she had Marluxia's powers now and could do _anything_, maybe she could keep all of them safe. That deserved that much. Larxene could be… their secret guardian angel. A smile crept on her face to the thought of _her_ being an angel. There was nothing angelic about Larxene and she damn well knew it too. But, she knew it would make her sister happy even if her sister didn't even know it was her taking care of her and all her friends. All Larxene wanted was to be good. She wanted to forget her past and have a brighter future.

"Larxene, guardian angel, I love how that sounds!" she giggled. Pressing a finger onto the globe, she began to set her goal into action.

_**I'll make things right again. I can be good, can't I?**_

**Riku, Sora, Kairi and Xion: Three against One or Two on Two?**

"Riku, come on, pick a side. It'll be mine because we all know it's the right side," Sora whispered slyly. He squeezed Riku's hand and looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. Hoping that his puppy dog look would weaken the silver haired boy's strong defense, he leaned more onto Riku.

"Xion! Sora! This is so childish! I won't be a bother, really I won't. Riku, just tell them its okay for me to move in," Kairi said, trying to use _her_ pouty look against Riku. She was so used to having him under her thumb, Kairi was sure she was going to get her way. Propped up against the wall, looking at the argument with an amused look spread widely across her face stood the black haired Xion.

Kairi had decided upon herself that it was okay for her to move into Riku's house with Sora since Riku had said it was okay Sora's friend Xion was able to. Yet, Sora and Xion had a major problem with her moving in. Sora never liked Kairi because he was the one in love with Riku, but she always had him and stole Riku from him, that is, until recently. Xion didn't like Kairi because she thought she was a stuck up bitch and didn't deserve to get her way. Poor Riku was pretty much best friends with Kairi and he was, well somewhat together with Sora. He couldn't pick a side, not wanting to offend the other. His mind said go with Kairi, but his heart said to stay with his somewhat boyfriend.

"I'm just going to go head over to Dem's and Zexion's. Sora, be sure to text me to confirm that Kairi isn't going to be living with us. See you later Riku and Sora! I pray I don't see you later Kairi!" Xion waved, leaving and laughing at the stupidity of the argument. Obviously Riku was going to side with Sora!

Riku watched Xion leave and then looked between Sora and Kairi who were both begging him to join their sides. Kairi had her hands clamped together and she attempted to make her eyes seem big and sad. Sora had his small pink lips puckered out, his clammy hands grasping Riku's so tenderly and his giant orbs of blue actually starting to look sad. It was so hard to resist either.

"Team Anti-Kairi rules! Kairi can suck it for all I care!" Xion called out as she left the house. Sora's eyes and mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh at Xion and to keep character. Kairi was not a very good actress and broke character rather quickly, freaking out over Xion's comment.

"Excuse me! I don't really know who you are, but you need to back off. Clearly you don't like me and I could care less. Usually I'm a calm person, but when some self centered piece of crap tries to start shit I get pissed. What is this, middle school?" Kairi screamed. Sora had to break it for that. He could hear Xion's footsteps running back to the room and Sora turned his anger onto Kairi.

"I'm the self centered one? Oh hell no, you didn't just say that," Xion growled, peering over the corner. Kairi just tossed her hair over her shoulder and Sora began to crack his knuckles. Riku noticed this and yanked Sora back to him, pinning his arms. Sora might be small, but the kid really can pack a punch. Riku learned that the hard way when they were playing what he thought would've been a harmless game of 'Uncle.'

"Xion, Kairi, enough. Or _both_ of you will not be living here. This is _my_ house and _I_ control who lives here!" Riku snarled. Sora looked up at him, frowning and Riku kissed his almost boyfriend's forehead. Kairi gasped, but stepped away from Xion. Xion muttered a 'whatever' and left again. Sora frowned and realized it could quickly go from 'three against one' to 'two on two' in a matter of minutes with little Sora by himself. Kairi was just that much of a manipulative bitch.

"Kairi, you are the self centered one. Your head is so big that it has its own damn gravitational pull! I was so inspired by Roxas' outburst that soon it's going to by _my_ turn to tell you off. Someone really needs to set you in your place. Right now, I think you should leave. Because I'm going to get Riku to let me go and if you're still here when he does, someone's ass is getting whopped," Sora murmured softly. Riku tried to stifle his laughter at the mere thought of Sora trying to kick Kairi's ass. Even if the kid could fight, it would be funny as hell to Riku. But, Kairi listened to Sora's warning and left with a sigh.

"Little buddy, you never cease to amaze me," Riku chuckled, still holding onto Sora. He swayed side to side and nuzzled his face into Sora's brown spikes. Sora blushed and turned his head to meet Riku's face.

"So Riku, you never told me when you realized you liked me. I told you, but you never told me. Somehow you managed to get the topic onto something completely different, but I'm not letting you back out this time. You're pretty much my boyfriend, but it won't be official unless you tell me," Sora said, letting their noses brush. Sighing, Sora could feel the cool of Riku's minty breath spread over his face. He smiled and put a finger to his cheek and let it linger there. Mouthing one simple word, please, he had Riku hooked. The silver haired boy pulled him into the kitchen and they sat at the island. Sora took Riku's hands in his and an eager smile froze onto his face.

"We'll be official when I tell you?" Riku asked quietly, Sora nodded and Riku continued, "Promise?"

"Yes! Now just tell me! The suspense is pure torture," groaned Sora.

"Remember that time in your freshman year of high school after you and I tried out for the baseball team and we were told who made it and who didn't?" Riku started.

"Yeah, because you made the team and I was cut. I remember that."

"Well, I also remember when after you discovered we wouldn't be on the team together and it clicked, you said something to me. Sora, you promised you would go to _every_ game, home and away. At every game I looked for you in the crowds and when each time I saw you waving at me with your dopey smile and big eyes it gave me hope and the sense that someone did care about me that much. Sora, that's when I realized I was starting too really and I mean really like you."

"I remember those games! Afterwards my mom would treat us to ice cream and we would hang out and stuff. Really, that long ago? And just now you've decided to come and tell me. What hell Riku!" Sora gasped, shoving Riku.

"Sora, I had no clue you felt the same! That's why when Kairi came storming through like she did, I didn't mind being used because you stuck with me. You and me baby, we're stuck like glue. Oh crap, those words will never come out of my mouth ever… ever again," Riku said, blushing with Sora. The brunette placed a hand behind Riku's head and crushed his mouth to his. Riku kissed him back very excitedly and placed his hands on Sora's hips, pulling him closer.

Riku pulled away with a sheepish grin on his face and said, "So, you promised."

"Yes Riku, you're my boyfriend and no way will Kairi ruin that."

"Sounds alright to me!"

"Just one more condition Riku."

"Oh no, no, no! You promised that all I had to do was tell you the story. That's it. No way, no more."

"Why? All you have to do is tell Kairi that she can't live here! Nothing big."

"You sneaky bastard. Not going to happen because since you said that… I'm telling her she _can_ move in."

"Riku, you're so lucky I love you or I'd be gone right now."

"That's what I thought, now let's go break the bad news to Xion. This'll be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh my squash.

I'm really sorry for my absence guys! I had a major virus on my computer and it just got fixed. How awful, huh?

Anyway, more info on that on my profile. I think you should really check that out... Seriously.

So, here's one of the side chapters I promised! These are all the other characters that weren't my two main pairings. Zemyx and AkuRoku will be the very last and final chapter for WA... forever.

And I wanted to save it for Christmas because I wanted Axel and Roxas to have a Christmas wedding. Plus, I got to lazy to actually write a Christmas short story so the last side chapter will be that.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays!

I rushed to get this whole 5,440 word mess in before Christmas because most of my time was focused on the wedding. XD Smooth, right?

So, tomorrow expect the very last chapter. Ever. Oh my squash.

It's actually kind of sad because I loved this one and I hope you guys did too.

Again, sorry for being all MIA on you guys! Check out my profile for some upsetting news. I just don't feel like writing it all out again DX

So... Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that jazz.

Best wishes and happy reading!

Review and favorite :)


	27. Side Chapter: The Big Finale

**Whisked Away: The Side Chapters**

**Demyx and Zexion: Relaxing and Rushing**

_One month before the big wedding…_

Zexion sat next to Demyx who was just strumming his beaten guitar softly to himself and lying down. The sandy haired blonde looked up from the guitar, still playing, and gave a quick smile to his gray haired boyfriend. Zexion grinned back and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Ever wonder what some of the others are up to?" Zexion asked. Demyx finished a note and set the instrument on the floor. He sat up and kept his eyes locked with Zexion's.

"Well, that depends on who we're talking about. I mean, we see Axel and Rox _everyday_ and Naminé tags along with Roxas, going over wedding crap which means Seifer is with her. Kairi leeched onto Roxas again and Riku follows her around like she controls him. Sora is _always_ with Riku. Xion you see at work and not to mention she likes to chum it up with Sora, keeping him busy when Kairi gets a rare moment to snag Riku. I'm still talking to Lux, in fact we're playing cards with him and Xaldin Friday night. Larxene chose to keep to herself. Vex's… dead. I never liked Xemnas so I choose to ignore him and by what you told me you never really talked to Saïx, so I'm not sure you still talk to him. So, I think that essentially covers everyone that I care about. To answer your question, I do wonder what they are up to," Demyx explained, only getting a gaping mouth from Zexion. Chuckling, he leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"Jesus Dem, way to remember that all," Zexion gasped.

"I remember things, but only when I want to!"

"Ha, I'm sure Roxas is freaking out with Nami and the almighty bitch."

"Excellent way to switch subjects and I think so too. Axel hasn't returned any of my phone calls. Supposedly, we're the best men. I'm Axel's and you're Roxas' as expected. I was thinking Sora might've beaten you out for it only because I've seen Rox and him become really close very quickly. From the last time I did talk to Ax, I think Cloud is going to give Roxas away. I _think_."

"Holy shit Dem, what do you do while I'm off teaching?"

"Memorize, practice, and take notes. All that shit plus more. It gets boring without you here and Axel is being a bore and won't answer me!"

"I'm very proud of you. Slowly, you are gaining a better attention span."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maybe, or maybe not."

Demyx rolled his eyes and pulled Zexion on top of him. Zexion laughed at Demyx and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Demyx just loved to brush things off and kick back to relax. The slate gray haired man flipped his hair out of his eye and Demyx tried to stifle his laughter.

"You look weird flipping your hair and having it off your face. Keep it in your face, that's how I love my Zexi," Demyx said, brushing his hair back into its original place. Zexion pursed his lips and sat on Demyx's stomach. Demyx raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on Zexion's thighs.

"Maybe I want to change," Zexion said, grabbing Demyx's hands before they got any ideas.

"Then, I'll be a man and accept it, 'cause babe, you'll still be fucking hotter than hell and that's the word I'm sticking to," Demyx grinned cheerily.

"Still the same old Demy I'll always love."

"Damn straight! Oh, and I love you too."

"You better add that last sentence in. Or I'll take my love away," Zexion teased, smacking Demyx's chest. Demyx's lips quivered as he tried to hold back his laughter again. He couldn't help himself that time.

"You're sounding like a kid, too much time with the babies? Pre-school does toy with you. Maybe Xion can see if you're feeling alright. Usually you're so mature and well behaved!"

"Fuck off! Oh crap! I got to call Xion, thanks for reminding me," he said, climbing off of Demyx and reaching for Dem's phone. He pressed a few numbers and left the blonde alone. Groaning, Demyx turned onto his side and waiting for Zexion to come back. The red digital numbers on his alarm clock changed again. Demyx pursed his lips and thought.

_**Wasn't there something I was supposed to do at one or something? It's like twelve thirty now. Maybe Zexion remembers,**_ he thought. Demyx shrugged to himself and rolled over onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes. A little relaxation should recharge his memory. He could hear Zexion giggling about something Xion had said over the phone. Knowing his boyfriend, Demyx was sure he'd hear about it in no time.

Demyx was right, Zexion was done squawking in a matter of a few minutes. The slate haired man crawled on top of Demyx and sat back on his stomach. It was times like that he was glad he was a tiny guy. He loved to sit on Dem's stomach and feel him breathe in and out. Taking Demyx's hands, the blonde underneath him slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey hot stuff," winked Demyx.

"You know it! Anyway, remember how Riku let Kairi live with him, Sora and Xion? Well, Xion said Kairi and Sora went at it again last night and Sora gave Riku an ultimatum… it was him or Kairi," Zexion said, getting ready to let loose some gossip.

"So let me guess, Riku picked Kairi?"

"Actually no, he picked Sora! Xion told me that Kairi's jaw hit the ground so hard that she was afraid Kairi would need medical attention. Riku told Kairi to pack an overnight bag and find a place to stay for the night because he's helping her move out today! And now Axel has an unexpected roommate."

"That's rich! Damn, when Kairi showed up last night at Ax's… damn. I'd love to have seen his face!"

"Me too and I'm sure Roxas isn't exactly pleased. He's still a little iffy about, well you know what happened. I told you right?"

"That our sweet little Roxy flipped the fuck out on Kairi? Yeah, I recall you telling me. I can't picture him doing that… it's weird!"

"This may sound weird, but you should've been there to see it in person. Holy crap, Dem, I take it you forgot. Shit, get up! Where are your car keys? We've got fifteen minutes to get there. Crap," Zexion said, leaping off of Demyx and frantically looking around for keys as he attempted to put on a jacket. Demyx chuckled and watch Zexion run around.

"Forgot what? Don't tell me we're visiting your parents," Demyx sighed, hitting his forehead.

"No dumbass! We've got a fitting today! Rox will kill us if we're late."

Demyx's eyes widened as he sprung out of bed, grabbing his coat and his keys from inside his night table drawer. He looked at Zexion and they ran out the house as fast as they could. Zexion yanked on the door and Demyx fumbled trying to unlock the driver's door. Roxas turned into a monster and Demyx didn't want to mess with it. He figured they would rush and hope they didn't anger the small blonde beast.

Ripping his car out of the driveway, he sped down the street with Zexion trying to buckle his seatbelt. They panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"If Roxas is pissed, I'm throwing you at him and running," Zexion said, calming down.

"I love you too," Demyx grumbled, making a sharp turn.

O~o~O

"Ouch! Watch where you stick that thing!" Demyx growled at the seamstress below him. The frightened girl scurried away and Zexion was chuckling rather loudly. He was already done with his suit and it fit just fine. Demyx on the other hand, the legs on his pants were too long and they had to be hemmed.

"Don't be so mean to her! She's Axel cousin, remember this. One tip off to the red dragon and you're burnt toast and not even the good kind," Zexion warned. Demyx rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. The sleek black tux was one of Axel's old ones and that's why it had to be hemmed. Zexion had one of his own and it was a little old so it just had to be straightened up a bit.

"These guys are miracle workers. How in only a matter of months they got almost everything they need for the wedding! Rox found a hotel with a small place they can hold the wedding. It's only fifty or something, right? Then you and I found the banquet hall for the reception. Kairi's on cake duty. Xaldin is cooking for us. What else do we need?" Demyx said, twisting to the sides and admiring his suit.

"We've got to get them a present. I say we grab Xion and shop this weekend," Zexion smiled.

"Rox say anything about what they want?"

"I've got a list with a couple ideas, we're covered."

"Are we throwing Ax a bachelor party?"

"On Christmas Eve? Don't be so stupid! No, we're just going to all get together that night."

"Wait, I just remembered something. Xemnas had paid for the hall and hotel, right? Remind me to thank the man. I know most of us are a little stripped of cash."

"Will do! And babe, you look stunning in that. Tell Axel you're keeping it," winked Zexion. Demyx grinned and wiggled his hips, stepping down to Zexion and wrapped his arms around him. Zexion stood on his tip toes to peck Demyx softly on the lips. Demyx shook his head and pulled Zexion in for more, crushing him to his chest. Zexion could feel Demyx's chuckles and he pulled away for air.

"She's back. Let's finish up here and we can go home and just hang around the bedroom. Sound like a plan?" Zexion whispered, putting a finger on Demyx's chest.

"Fair enough… keep those lips warm," Demyx murmured back. He unwillingly let Zexion go and stepped back up to let the seamstress finish her work. Zexion leaned against the wall and looked at his boyfriend adoringly. One month until their best friends' wedding and then Zexion figured he could convince Demyx to propose. Or… well Zexion was going to do it himself. He didn't want to wait any longer and Demyx was more of the tortoise rather than the hare and Zexion still loved him. As Demyx would say… damn straight!

**Axel and Roxas: A Very Happy Ending**

_December 25__th__, the Big Day_

"Roxas, damn it, Rox, breathe. Yes, breathe. Like… in and out. In and out," rushed the annoyed Cloud. Roxas was on the verge of passing out. That little blonde was just having trouble remembering how to breathe.

"Cloud, it really is no use. Here, let me smack him," Zexion grinned wickedly. Roxas picked that sentence and tried to collect himself. Zexion had his hand up and ready when Roxas shoved his cousin Cloud in front of him.

"Don't hit me! I'm great now!" Roxas gasped. Cloud and Zexion laughed and the shaken blue eyed man paced back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Did I say Merry Christmas yet? No? Merry Christmas!" Demyx said, walking into the room. Roxas could feel the tears build up in his eyes and a knot form in his stomach. With Demyx there, that meant the ceremony was going to start at any moment. Zexion ghosted over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Demyx smiled and his cheeks turned pink.

"Merry Christmas love, are we ready to start?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know, is Rox going to puke his guts out?" Demyx teased, looking Roxas up and down who was just pale white. Cloud wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him.

"He'll be fine, once we get him moving he should feel better. Let's get going!" Zexion said, pushing Demyx out the door and motioning for Cloud to drag Roxas with him. Roxas' heart thudded against his chest. Butterflies swirled around in his stomach. Was he going to mess up? Would he trip going down the aisle? Does Axel even want to marry him still? Is Axel still waiting at the altar for him? Gulping, Roxas closed his eyes and let Cloud lead him down the doors by the hall they were having the wedding in.

"Roxy, it's snowing out! Open your eyes and look, it's so cool looking. The snowflakes are _huge_," Cloud said, squeezing Roxas again. Roxas opened one eye and peeked over at the window on the left. Cloud was right, enormous flakes danced in the air giving Roxas the Christmas wedding feel that he wanted. Smiling, he opened the other eye and Cloud halted him to a stop.

"It's time Roxas, don't be so scared. You're marrying the love of your life. Relax," Zexion said, giving Roxas a quick wink over his shoulder. Music kicked up and Roxas could feel his eyes grow wide. Cloud looped an arm through his and the doors opened. Zexion and Demyx walked out, keeping in beat to the music. Roxas got a quick glance of the crowd waiting for him as the doors closed. It was a very small group of close family and friends and that's just how he wanted it. Roxas could feel the nervousness inside of him calm slightly.

"Cloud, please make sure I don't fall on my face in front of everyone," Roxas whispered to his cousin. The older blonde could only laugh at Roxas.

"Just like we practiced," Cloud assured. Roxas nodded and took in one long deep breath as the familiar tune of the bridal march kicked up and the doors opened. Roxas let the breath go and he and Cloud started the walk, attempting to keep the beat just like Zexion and Demyx.

Bright lights nearly blinded Roxas as his eyes adjusted to the light. All eyes were on him as he marched down the aisle. He gulped and leaned onto Cloud a bit for some support. Roxas looked at everyone with a friendly smile until he reached the top where a flash of red stood out against the white. Suddenly, all Roxas had eyes for was Axel. Green locked with blue and smiles bloomed on their faces.

Axel stood perfectly still, his hands just in front of his stomach. The suit Axel had only worn once to a funeral and it looked almost as if it was brand new. A rose of red, but nowhere near as beautiful and brilliant as Axel's hair, was placed carefully on the black tuxedo he wore. Roxas felt his knees go weak, but his mind was telling him to run. He felt so plain and boring in his white tux compared to his strong and very handsome soon-to-be-husband. Roxas had to remember to stay with the beat, but he wished he could get there sooner. Only a few more steps…

The closer he got to Axel, the more his heart fluttered and the more flips his stomachs did. When Zexion and Demyx walked down, it felt like only a minute for Roxas. But of course, when it was his turn it felt like an _eternity_.

Cloud stopped and Roxas' eyes never left Axel's face. He could hear Cloud and the priest talk, but he drowned them out. Axel took Roxas' hands and his smile grew even wider. Roxas could feel a blush forming on his cheeks and by the time the whole thing was over, it was going to be so hard to make it go away. That's when he could hear their song playing through his head. The moment when he and Axel shared their first kiss started to take place in his mind.

Roxas remembered the music lesson again and how quick the kiss had happened. One moment, Axel was playing their song and the next… That's where their relationship began. On that Christmas day, as Roxas stood there, knees trembling and bright blush on his cheeks, is where their life as one whole began.

Really, Axel was almost too distracting. Roxas nearly missed his cue to say his lines. Thankfully, he recovered and he could see the laugh in Axel's eyes. Surely he was going to hear about it at the reception.

He didn't even remember Axel sliding the ring onto his finger, nor did he remember putting Axel's ring on. Roxas wasn't even sure he said anything. The next thing he did remember was Axel leaning in to kiss Roxas and the music playing again. Roxas quickly closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, locking him in a kiss. Cheers and whistles echoed throughout the room and Axel smiled. He knew Roxas didn't want to let go, but he managed to pry the blonde off of him. Roxas felt elated as Axel took his hands and they walked back down the aisle together.

"Merry Christmas my gorgeous husband," Axel whispered into Roxas' ear. Roxas smiled as they exited the hall, still hearing the people cheering, but he didn't care. He pulled on Axel's tux and the red head leaned in for another kiss.

"Save it for later lovebirds," Demyx said, pushing them apart.

"You know Dem, I never wanted to hit you before because I'm not really a violent person, but I'm close to knocking you out," Roxas growled. Demyx laughed and ruffled his hair and slipping and arm around Zexion's waist.

"Let's party!" Zexion shouted, ready to run outside to the car with or without Demyx. Roxas rolled his eyes and everyone started to leave for their cars.

"Oh crap, it's snowing. We're going to freeze," Axel groaned. Roxas poked him and took his hand.

"Let's make a run for it then. Race ya!" challenged Roxas. Axel's jade eyes narrowed as the corners of his mouth twitched into an evil grin. Roxas didn't see it coming. He had him over his shoulder in an instant and he ran him outside, glad that Roxas was so light. Demyx looked at Zexion with a pleading look, but the slate gray haired man just shook his head.

"Pick me up like that and I'll kill you," he grumbled. Demyx sighed and settled for a simple walk to the car.

O~o~O

"Oh please Axel! It's a tradition!" Roxas whined.

"Roxy, it's not like anything in our wedding was traditional!" argued Axel.

"What the hell are they yapping about?" Xion asked Naminé who decided to watch the newlywed's first argument as a married couple.

"Roxas wants to do the whole, pushing of the cake into your partner's face thing, but Axel's totally against it. They've been at it for a good five minutes" she giggled. Xion laughed with her and led Naminé away from them.

"Ax, please?" Roxas whimpered, giving Axel a puppy dog stare. Axel's hardened shell almost cracked, but he held strong.

"No, and we are leaving it at that."

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"Roxy! Come dance with me!" Kairi shouted. Roxas looked at Axel with a pout, but the red head just pushed him towards her. Roxas sighed and decided to just let the cake thing drop. He walked over to his sister who was dressed in a rather short purple strapless dress. She had her auburn hair down with a purple flower in her hair. Kairi grabbed Roxas' hand and they danced to some upbeat dance song that Naminé more than likely picked out. He could see Riku and Sora dancing very close together and Roxas was pretty sure that's why Kairi called him over.

"I'm so happy for you little brother! This is one hell of a Christmas! Not to mention everything looks great and I hope you enjoy the delicious red velvet cake I made for you. I know it's your favorite," she said over the music, pulling Roxas into a hug. He awkwardly hugged her back and was glad the song was ending. Roxas gave her an excuse that he had to go dance with everyone and left her.

"Roxas! Come here for a moment!" shouted Saïx. Roxas turned his head to see Saïx with Xemnas, Luxord and Xaldin. Luxord looked… sober. What a great Christmas it really was!

"Hey guys! Hope you're having fun," he grinned leaning against the table.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. We're all really happy for you and Axel," Saïx chuckled.

"Thanks so much and thank _you_ Xemnas. Without you we wouldn't all be here. Actually, we'd probably be in Demyx's house having the whole thing and let me tell you, his house will _never_ and I mean _never_ fit all of us," Roxas thanked.

"It's the least I could do. Axel risked his life and saved my Saïx from certain doom. Hell, he lost his life didn't he? Good thing he's alive," Xemnas said, raising a hand to stop Roxas from continuing.

"Yeah he did, wow Luxord. You're not drinking? What, did Xaldin finally put his foot down?" said Roxas, changing the subject. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life… he didn't want to relive bad memories.

"Unfortunately, he did. I'm only allowed one glass of wine while he can drink whatever the hell he wants," Luxord grumbled.

"It's only so you don't die on me," Xaldin smiled, patting his knee. Luxord moved his knee away from the man with the dreadlocks and crossed his arms over his chest. Roxas walked away laughing as Xion and Naminé pulled him onto the dance floor to dance. Seifer stood their awkwardly swaying with Naminé.

"Sorry Roxas, I couldn't stop her," said Seifer, shrugging.

"Hush up boy, I've got half a mind to send you to the table alone," Naminé threatened and then followed a round of giggles.

"Dear Lord, please tell me she didn't sneak any drinks," Xion said, spinning her around. Roxas laughed and then took Xion's hand to spin her around.

"Don't worry about me silly," Nami said, wrapping her arms around Seifer, but looking at Xion.

"Nami, you know you're not supposed to drink," Roxas scolded.

"Tell Riku to stop giving me them," she said. Seifer mumbled something about Riku under his breath and Roxas made a note to talk to Riku about that.

"Alright, I haven't had a chance to dance with my husband at all yet, so it's my turn," said a deep voice behind Roxas. Hands were on his hips right after that and Roxas was turned around. Axel winked and grabbed Roxas' hands. Roxas stepped closer and rested his head on Axel's chest and even though the song wasn't slow, they swayed there like it was.

Roxas and Axel had gotten around to dancing and talking with everyone. Soon it was time to cut the cake and have people give their speeches.

Since Roxas wasn't going to squish cake into Axel's face, just to annoy the red head, he put some of the frosting on his finger and wiped it on Axel's nose. He was already laughing when Axel pieced together what happened.

"It's tradition!" Demyx shouted in a screechy over the crowd and he got a few laughs.

"Ah, what the hell," Axel shrugged, smashing his plate into Roxas' unsuspecting face. The blonde stopped his laughter and accepted Axel's challenge. He took his own plate and smacked it into Axel's face. Everyone laughed and Axel pulled Roxas into a very cakey kiss. After the two of them cleaned up the mess they had on their faces, Demyx decided to give his speech first. He stepped up to the microphone, a drink in his hand and cleared his throat.

"Well, I knew this day would be coming. I just didn't expect it to be on Christmas. Now Roxas, I know this the day that you wanted, but seriously. Christmas? I picked you for more of a summer guy. Axel, I knew you wanted to get married in the summer, so what the hell guys? Whatever, anyway, I'm really happy for my two best friends. Some of you know what shit we all went through a few months back with Vex dead and Axel coming back to life and for the one that don't I can see who you are just by the looks on your faces. Looks like some people have some things they've got to explain. Great. I'm not the one who's good at giving speeches, that's more of my boyfriend's area, so I'll make this as quick and as painless as possible. Roxas, Axel, _what the hell took you two so long to finally get hitched?_ How long have you two been together, like five or so years? Not to mention you've know Roxas for four extra years. God damn! You've had me on the edge of my seat just waiting for the day Axel finally grows the balls to propose! Alright, I'm done. Let me close with this, Roxas, I'm glad you married my best ass and not some freak. I'm happy we're all best friends. I'm done," Demyx said, some of the words mashed together. Somebody was getting a little tipsy. Zexion had to escort him off the stage and Demyx let Axel and Roxas with gaping mouths.

"What an asshole. He's lucky I love him," Axel chuckled. Roxas was too busy trying to shut Cloud up who was asking him what had happened.

Everyone else who gave their speeches after Demyx just explained their congratulations and told a couple of stories. Riku even went up and gave a speech, but his was more of an open apology then anything. When Kairi went up to speak, the tension in the room rose. Everyone still thought of her as the bitch that liked to get her way, but they listened to her politely anyway.

The party raged on for a few more hours until everyone started to leave and Axel was ready to whisk Roxas away. When he was ready to take off, only Demyx, Zexion, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Xion remained. Roxas and Axel went around saying their goodbyes.

"Don't break the bed guys," Demyx winked as he hugged them goodbye. Zexion and Roxas gave him disapproving stares as Axel chuckled and punched him in the arm. Roxas hugged Zexion tightly before he moved onto Demyx who thought it would be fun to pick the little guy up and spin him around in a circle. The blonde felt a little dizzy when Dem set him back down. Kairi ran to Roxas and hugged him and whispered her goodbye to him. She made sure to ignore Axel and let him know of it too.

"Have a great honeymoon guys," Riku said with a smile and a friendly handshake to the both of them. Sora had decided to trap Roxas and Axel into bear hugs before he let them go.

"Be sure to call be as soon as you get to the hotel room and take good care of yourselves," Sora said, making it sound almost like an order.

"Maybe it won't be soon as we get there, maybe a little while later," Axel said to himself with a laugh. Roxas squeezed his hand tight, signaling him to shut up. Xion hugged them both and had tears in her eyes. She kept telling Roxas over and over again that she was so glad she had met them and how great the party was and that they should have fun. Roxas had to hug the teary girl again after that.

"Goodbye Xion, watch out for Sora for me. Oh, and call me if he fights with Kairi again, those are always fun to hear about," Roxas said, whispered the last sentence so only Xion could hear. She winked at him and moved back to join Riku and Sora.

"Bye guys! I love you!" Roxas shouted, starting to cry himself as Axel rushed him out of the hall.

Axel's car was sitting out in front, starting to get covered with the winter snow. Roxas shivered at the cold, which only made Axel move even quicker to get him inside the car. The red head opened the door for him and Roxas slid inside. Axel ran around to the other side and climbed in. They buckled up and Axel started the car. Axel took Roxas' left hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed each of his fingers before he laced their fingers together. Roxas could feel himself blushing and he knew Axel liked it.

"I love you Roxas, forever and always," Axel said, pulling off the street and steering with one hand. Nothing was going to make him let go of Roxas' hand.

"I love you too Axel and nothing can stop me," Roxas smiled, rubbing Axel's thumb with his.

"Did you know that all throughout the ceremony all I could hear was our song?" Axel stated.

"Really? Me too! And our first kiss just kept repeating itself in my mind," Roxas replied.

"Huh, weird. It's like we're meant to be."

"Well, that's a no brainer, idiot."

"Ouch, love you too Roxy Dearest."

Roxas froze up and his heart started racing again. That awful nickname Marluxia had given him. The name he would like to forget, but no. Axel brought it back to the surface.

"Don't ever call me that again _Axy-Waxy,_" Roxas said, using Axel's hated nickname.

"Then you can't call me that."

"Deal, oh and I love you."

"Ditto, kid," smiled Axel. Then he was the one blushing and Roxas liked it. It was something he could get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Holy. Crap.

Whisked Away is _finally_ finished. Yes!

I know this chapter wasn't uploaded on Christmas like I planned, but I had so much to do that day and to top things off, I never even finished the damn thing!

So here we are, in 2012, and it's finally done. 2012... I plan on making my stories more on time and planned out.

I just want to say thank you to all of you who stuck with me from the start and kept reviewing. You were with me when I was in a funk and just kept sending out crappy chapters and were by my side for the good chapters too. You are all amazing and I love you. Even if you weren't on Team Axel ;]

OH YEAH. TEAM AXEL WON. SUCK ON THAT MARLUXIA.

Actually, that might be something he would like...

Anyway... since it's done and my other two stories got wiped when my computer got wiped, I'm starting fresh with new ideas. Stick around for some new crap :D

I think that's it.

So, until next time!

Remember, you can ask me questions or just keep in contact. I love my readers c:

Hope you enjoyed the very last part of Whisked Away!

Goodbye for now.

Review and favourite :]


End file.
